FateVRAINS - Laplace
by TheStrangerThatCameFromNowhere
Summary: Six months have passed since the creation of the New World. Life has begun to return to normal for the Zaizen siblings, but it is not long before they once again find themselves in the center of a new conflict, this time against the Knights of Hanoi. They are not alone, however. Another battles the Knights of Hanoi. An emissary of vengeance called Playmaker. [Sequel]
1. TURN-01

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fate/Extra or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Both are properties of Nasu and Konami respectively. I own none of the characters or events that take place in the story, save for original events and original characters.

* * *

_Virtual Reality._

_In recent years, as technology has progressed beyond leaps and bounds, VR technology has become heavily integrated in daily life. Duel Monsters, the worldwide card gaming phenomenon that began decades ago, has migrated into a world where the line between simulation and reality is blurred._

_The datascape created and privately owned by SOL Technologies, the Link Virtual Reality Artificial Intelligence Network System, was the battleground of what had been the fiercest duels the world had ever seen._

_However, one day, calamity struck. Beyond logic and reason, the barriers between the digital world and reality had been shattered. A mysterious catastrophe, known to the public as the Day of Hell, occurred within LINK VRAINS as a demonic organism resembling a tree began to ravage the virtual world, even managing to find its way into the real world._

_Though the incident lasted for three hours, over three hundred thousand people lost their lives. The consciousness of duelists within LINK VRAINS, reportedly having been eaten by the roots, were taken and their bodies left comatose. Doctors are still fruitlessly attempting to discover a way to rouse the unconscious individuals, but no progress has been made._

_It was a few months later that a mysterious light suddenly engulfed the world. When the light faded, the world had changed. Though the lives lost in the Day of Hell had not been returned, the world had been reborn anew._

_Six months have passed since the Day of Hell. People have slowly, but surely, begun to adjust to the brand new world. With this rebirth, technology has finally reached the level to where what was mere data has now become reality._

_In the cyberspace domain, controlled and maintained by the players of Duel Monsters themselves, the reborn LINK VRAINS has once again become the center of what will soon become a great conflict._

_At the center of this conflict are three people._

_One, an Emissary of Vengeance. Another, the Destroyer of Cyberse. And the last, the Girl from the Lunar Ocean._

_At last, a new chapter in the history of this world is about to begin._

* * *

**Fate/VRAINS - Laplace**

* * *

TURN 01: The New World

Den City was as lively as it was. In the streets, people came and went to their destinations and to their homes. The work season was coming to an end, and thus business men were returning back to their families.

At Den City High School, the year was well underway. By now, students had already begun their second semester. Ever since the Day of Hell, the school year's curriculum had been a mess. It took them a long time before they were able to find steady ground. As a consequence to their slow start, however, the material being taught was somewhat more difficult for them, especially for the third-year students.

For second-year student Hakuno Zaizen, the materials were easier than she thought.

"I'm so tired…" the brown-haired girl next to her, her twin sister Aoi, groaned as she stretched her arms. "Class felt longer than usual."

"It did feel like that, huh?" Hakuno smiled wryly. "Then again, mid-terms are coming up."

"You have a point there." Aoi conceded. "Somehow, it really does feel like time moves more slowly when we're in the middle of exams." She shook her head before she looked at Hakuno excitedly. "Anyway, are you free tonight Haku? I'm thinking we have a girls-night-out party."

"That sounds fun."

"As usual, the Zaizen Sisters are as close as magnets." The two turned and saw Naoki approaching them. "Seriously, do you two ever have a fight?"

"We occasionally do." Aoi told him. "Though not as much as you and Fujiki do."

Naoki's face crunched up. "Can we _please_ not talk about him?"

The person the two were speaking of was Yusaku Fujiki. Like Hakuno, Aoi and Naoki Shima, he had begun life as a second-year student, though he rarely interacted with anyone. At first, Hakuno thought that he was simply nervous and wanted to focus on his studies. However, as they grew further into the year, she realized that he was simply distant. She saw that, while he did occasionally speak and interact with everyone, he did not make any attempts to form bonds or grow closer to his classmates.

He had put up a wall around himself. Yet, somehow, she felt that there was a tiny part of him that was slowly reaching out to others, only to pull back out of some kind of fear.

Or at least, that was the feeling she got.

Aoi giggled. "Got shot down again, huh?"

"All I did was offer some small talk, show off my new Duel Disk and asked him if he'd be interested in dueling in VRAINS." Naoki huffed. "And the bastard goes and tells me in some roundabout way that I suck! I mean, sure. He's not wrong and I definitely suck, haven't won a match inside and outside of VRAINS, but come on!"

Hakuno shook her head. "Like we keep telling you, Shima-kun. You really should consider changing your deck."

Naoki's abilities as a duelist were nowhere near as good as some people. By all rights, he was a casual duelist who rarely participated in the competitive scene and was more focused on making friends in the game rather than winning for the sake of glory and fame. Hakuno and Aoi both offered to help him get better and they were making decent headway. His win-ratio, while not stellar, was a step-up from what he originally had.

Instead of his main problem being a lack of experience and knowing what cards to use and what effects to activate at the right time, his problem now was his opponents. His deck was by no means weak when played correctly. Rather, the issue was that his opponents knew how to exploit him.

Hakuno and Aoi had suggested to him several times that he change decks, or at the very least include another archetype that would benefit his current playstyle. He had yet to heed their advice, much to the latter's irritation.

"Anyway!" Aoi clapped her hands. "Naoki-kun, are you going to be free later today? There's going to be a Circuit Match in the evening."

Naoki shook his head. "Nah, sorry. My little sis has a dance recital, and I promised I'd be there to cheer her on."

Hakuno's chest tightened as Aoi winced. Among the casualties from the incident with Kiara Sessyoin was Naoki's parents, having been gobbled up by her roots while they were out. It was only by pure luck that Naoki and his little sister were not involved in the chaos that had occurred within the city, but now all responsibility had fallen upon Naoki to help raise his kid sister while providing for them.

Normally, schools wouldn't allow for students to have part time jobs, but considering Naoki's position, he was given special permission to work so long as he maintained a good GPA and kept his grades up.

"Right, sorry. Well, tell her I said hey."

"I will." Naoki nodded before flashing the two a grin with a thumbs-up. "Good luck on the match today, Zaizen!" With that, he departed with his bag in tow.

The Zaizen sisters watched him leave before they decided to leave as well. As they left the classroom behind and entered the hallway, Hakuno looked out the window. It was a nice day outside with little cloud coverage. The weather was fairly pleasant as well. _Maybe we could go for a picnic one of these days._ Hakuno thought wryly before she looked at the object hanging in the sky.

Even after half a year had passed, she still couldn't help but feel apprehensive.

"You know, even after six months have come and went, I still can't get used to seeing that thing." Aoi remarked when she caught her staring. "What's that thing called again? The Moon Cell, was it?"

* * *

In the central plaza of Den City park, there was a small hot dog stand run by a singular person; a shabby-looking man with dark purple hair and a small goatee. Every day in the afternoon, and occasionally at night whenever people had come to the plaza to watch major matches occurring in cyberspace, he worked at the grill. Every day, he made hot dogs for anyone who came to him with coin and served them with a smile.

Of course, what they didn't know was that the hot dog stand was Shoichi Kusanagi's very own base of operations. Inside the truck, several consoles designed with immense care and crafted from custom-made parts lined the back of the truck with several screens lined up in front, spanning almost the entire wall of the truck. At the far back, where the driver seat should have been, was a small chamber marked with dark blue designs and an insignia.

It had been seven months, barely a month before the Day of Hell that Shoichi, once known to the dark web as Kolter,had come to meet the mysterious boy called Yusaku Fujiki. A victim of the same incident that robbed him of his younger brother's happiness. Since that day, the two had formed a partnership and vowed to hunt down the people responsible for ruining their lives. Not only was Shoichi getting justice for his little brother, but also for other children who suffered just as he did.

In the time he spent working with Yusaku, he had come to understand the boy a little bit better. At first, he saw him as just a kid who experienced too much and lost his innocence. To some, Duel Monsters was just a way to pass the time or saw it for what it was. To others like Yusaku, it was a tool to be used for one's own purposes. His eyes were icy and was focused purely on the objective at hand. Eventually, Shoichi began to catch small glimpses of who Yusaku was underneath that stone mask of his.

The hunter of the Knights of Hanoi, the mysterious duelist called Playmaker, was nothing more than a haunted boy who put walls around himself. He was scared of making connections with other people. That if he were to get involved with others, and his identity would be discovered, he would risk putting those people in jeopardy. Shoichi understood the risks he was taking like Yusaku. That was why he hadn't visited Jin in so long, only sending him messages here and there wishing him the best. It left a bad taste in his mouth, but he had to do it.

_Once the Knights of Hanoi pay, maybe we can finally get back to our lives and look forward to the future._ Shoichi thought to himself.

Briefly, he looked up from his grill and smiled when he saw Yusaku approaching. "Yo. Done with school?"

"For now." He replied. "Anything new?"

"No chatter on forums or hints of possible activity. They've been really quiet ever since you started tearing through them. Speaking of, went over some of the data you managed to scrounge up from that last guy you beat. I'll hand it over to you when I'm done. Since you're here and all, want something to eat?"

Yusaku paused for a moment, then nodded. "No chili sauce this time."

"Come on, man. It was one time."

Shoichi prepared Yusaku's meal while the teen himself waited,looking back at one of the large jumbo screens that was playing the latest activity in cyberspace. A few was just showing off promotional materials or the latest virtual reality sensations, but the one that had everyone's attention was the footage that was being broadcasted in the same datascape from different angles, all captured by different media crew.

On several screens, there was a beautiful recreation of what looked like Ancient Rome. Countless marble buildings held up by long pillars dotted the area, yet the pathways carved throughout the city were large and expansive to the point where they could fit an entire train. Crystalline waters flowed through the channels along the leftmost side of the city, spilling further out and closer towards the expansive body of water that surrounded the city. In the center of the city was a beautiful golden statue showing a woman wrestling with a lion.

"Is there a duel going on?" Yusaku inquired.

Shoichi nodded. "Yep. It's a Circuit Match hosted by SOL Technologies. And as you can see, it's being held in the Roman Sector of VRAINS."

Circuit Matches were official duels sponsored by various different companies for the sake of promoting their products, taking full advantage of the booming popularity of the datascape that had become openly available to the public. Initially, only a good thirty thousand people in Den City were able to access the privately owned datascape owned by SOL Technologies. However, following the bizarre events from six months ago, it had become open to the public and had undergone a massive overhaul. Now, everyone from around the world was participating in it.

The nature of VRAINS, unbidden and free of control, fascinated Shoichi. Whenever he had free time all to himself, he spent hours trying to uncover the secrets of the digital world and managed to uncover more than a few surprises along the way in the form of Cyberse cards for Yusaku to use.

Originally, only the children involved in the Lost Incident had access to the Cyberse archetype. However, with the recreation of VRAINS, the Cyberse archetype had exploded and began to expand. Reports and claims of people suddenly obtaining cards relating to the archetype popped up all over the net, and before long, those claims turned to reality.

In fact, in the Circuit Match that was just about to begin, one such individual used the Cyberse archetype. One that was becoming incredibly popular for a wide variety of reasons.

Shoichi had finished Yusaku's meal just in time when the duelists participating in the Circuit Match appeared, riding atop what looked to be surf boards and striding through the ocean water's, making their way towards the city of Ancient Rome.

Yusaku stared at the monitor, eyes locked on to his fellow Cyberse user. A girl with blue hair and green accents, middle-length and just barely over the shoulder with the bangs pushed to the left side. Her outfit was a one-piece outfit consisting of a white, blue and pink vest with a zipper and shorts, complete with stockings and blue boots. She also wore a belt with a deck box on both sides and dark blue elbow length fingerless gloves.

"So, she's competing."

Shoichi nodded as he handed Yusaku his hot dog. "Yep. The successor of the renowned Trickstar duelist Blue Angel, Lapis."

* * *

In VRAINS, Aoi Zaizen, or rather her VRAINS alter ego "Lapis", let out a violent sneeze and nearly stumbled off of her D-Board.

"Is someone talking about me…?"

[Aaaaaaaaaalright, everybody! Let's get this show on the road!] the familiar voice of the MC called out. In Aoi's opinion, he sounded way too hyper. High in the air, the plain-looking avatar observed the duel from on top of a floating podium, trust microphone in hand. [The Circuit Match, brought to you by SOL Technologies, is about to begin! And boy, do we have a duel for you! Once again, the rising star of VRAINS and the unofficial successor to Blue Angel herself, Lapis, is called out!]

Lapis repressed a small grin. _Oh, if only they knew…_

"_Eh? You want to change your avatar?"_

"_Mm! What Elizabeth said to me back during the tournament… I can't really say she was wrong. I never really took the whole career I built Blue Angel around seriously. That's why, maybe, I think it's time for me to start over."_

With those words, Aoi Zaizen had retired her persona of Blue Angel. She would be lying if she said the choice was an easy one, though. For as long as she could remember, ever since Hakuno was put into a coma three years ago, she had relieved herself of her stress. All those pent-up feelings she had, let out under the guise of a cheery happy idol based off of a character from a story book.

Lapis was different. She wasn't going to be another Blue Angel. Far from it, she was going to be Aoi's brand new start for this brand-new virtual world. Moreover, she had proven that several times over. Her dueling had been reinvented, and while she did not focus on her Trickstar's typical style of burn damage as much as she used to, she was still more than capable of defeating her opponents.

[As for her opponent, this guy's been on the tear lately and plowing straight through the Leaderboard! Ladies and gent's, introducing Lapis' opponent, the one and only, Kara Kuri!]

Ahead of her, her opponent flashed her a cocky grin. "Let's see if you're as good as they say!"

"Hmph." Lapis raised her Duel Disk in response. "Bring it on!"

The MC waved his arm out in a grandiose manner. [Alright alright alright! It's showtime! Say it with me now-!]

**_SPEED DUEL!_**

Lapis – LP 4000  
Kara Kuri – LP 4000

"As the challenger, the first turn is mine!" Kara Kuri declared. "I'll start by activating the Continuous Magic Machinist Obsession! So long as its face-up on my field, all Machine Monsters I control gain 500 ATK and DEF! Also, once per turn, if I don't have any Machine Monsters on the field, I can Special Summon one from my deck! Fortunately for you, the turn I activate this effect, I can't Synchro Summon."

Lapis narrowed her eyes. "Machine Monsters and Synchro Summon…?" She racked her brain trying to find an answer. Then the answer came to her. Her face fell flat. "…hey, by any chance, you wouldn't happen to use the Karakuri archetype, would you?"

"Eh?!" Kara Kuri's eyes bulged. "H-how'd you know?!"

"Wait, seriously? You named your avatar after your own deck?"

His cheeks turned pink. "S-shut up! Anyway! I activate Machinist Obsession and Special summon Karakuri Abnormal mdl 000 "Rei"!"

Appearing in front of Kara Kuri, emerging out from the digital sea, was a wooden machine-like being resembling a mannequin, red opaque lenses dotting the left side of its face with most of its body was covered in tattered cloth.

[Karakuri Abnormal mdl 000 "Rei" / EARTH / Level 4 / Machine / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0]

"I activate Rei's effect! Once per turn, I send a card in my hand to the Graveyard, then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Machine Monster from my deck to the field! I summon Machiners Gearframe!"

Another machine emerged from the ocean depths, this one obviously more metal in nature with large pieces of orange armor covering most of its body, a single glowing eye in the center of its "face."

[Machiners Gearframe / EARTH / Level 4 / Machine / Union / ATK 1800 / DEF 0]

"And now, with my Level 4 Karakuri Abnormal mdl 000 "Rei" and my Machiners Gearframe, I construct the Overlay Network!" The world shimmered as the giant cube hanging up above in the sky let out a dull blue glow. A grid began to form below it, creating a circle bearing four points cackling with electricity. The two monsters lost their shape and broke apart into brown particles, flowing into the grid and into two of the four points. "_The time is now_! _Emerge from your slumber, o god of machines_! **Xyz Summon**!"

A tear opened up in front of the circle as a monster gouged its way out, descending onto the field. It lacked a lower body, possessing only dangling pieces of tubes and wires all seemingly fused together. Though some of its body was made of wood, the rest was dark gray metal with blood-red tubes burrowing into the wooden body. Half of its face was charred while the rest was covered in the red tubes, almost mimicking veins.

"Rank 4! Karakuri prime mdl 619 "Tengoku"!"

[Karakuri Prime mdl 619 "Tengoku" / DARK / Rank 4 / Machine / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 1000]

Lapis frowned slightly. "Is this your ace monster?"

"Not quite." Kara Kuri smirked slightly. "If there's one thing I hate about my deck, its that they don't have very many heavy hitters outside of supporters. But with Tengoku, even someone as good as you will have trouble breaking through my defenses! Thanks to Machinist Obsession, Tengoku gains a bonus 500 ATK and DEF!"

[Tengoku: ATK 2300 + 500 = 2800 / DEF 1000 + 500 = 1500]

"I set one card face-down and end my turn!"

"In that case, it's my turn!" Lapis said as she tore a card from the top of her deck. "Draw!" The two duelists finally reached their destination and entered the entrance to the recreation of Ancient Rome. As always, Lapis was stunned by how accurate the designs were, though part of her was certain that the statue was Nero's doing. "When my opponent has a card in their Spell/Trap zone, I can Special Summon Silver Streak Azure Wings from my hand in a Main Monster Zone that's in the same column as your card!"

A monster emerged from the ocean depths and spread its brilliance for all to see. It lacked a physical body, comprised of lights forming into mimicry of a bird. Over its wings were small pieces of silver armor, azure lights spilling out from behind it.

[Silver Streak Azure Wings / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1200 / DEF 1400]

* * *

"And there it is." Shoichi remarked. "One of the Cyberse monsters of the new world. Hard to believe the cards the Knights of Hanoi have been trying to destroy have been popping out from the woodwork ever since VRAINS was restructured."

Yusaku nodded silently in agreement.

Like the world itself, somehow miraculously healed by that bizarre light that engulfed it half a year ago, LINK VRAINS had changed radically. Its damaged and torn state replaced with someone new and different. A wide and expansive world that was constantly getting bigger with each passing day, and with each new area that surfaced came new mysteries for duelists and players alike to discover. Aside from the sectors that resembled ancient cities like Rome, new cards had somehow begun to form within the digital sea that encompassed VRAINS.

Among those new cards were Cyberse cards; the same cards the Knights of Hanoi had been hunting relentlessly in their pursuit to destroy anything related to the Cyberse World.

Ever since word of the Cyberse archetype had begun to spread, there were numerous reports of duelists suddenly attacked by individuals clad in white robes wearing masks. Yuskau knew only one group who wore such features, and if his assumption was correct, the Knights of Hanoi were targeting anyone who had acquired those cards.

Which of course meant that Lapis would become one of their targets at some point. However, that begged the question.

Why hadn't they attacked her already?

"It's strange."

Shoichi looked at Yusaku. "What is?"

"The Knights of Hanoi have been targeting everyone who managed to acquire Cyberse cards. Lapis is a pro duelist, and since her debut everyone knows she uses Cyberse. So why hasn't the Knights of Hanoi tried to take her cards?"

The former hacker rubbed his chin. "You're right. That _is_ odd."

* * *

"When there's a LIGHT Monster on my field whose Level is higher than Silver Streak Azure Claws, I can Special Summon it from my hand!" Lapis continued.

Appearing beside the copy of a bird was another creature made only of lines, mimicking the shape of an animal. This time, it was a panther of sorts with silver armor over its legs, azure light flowing from its claws.

[Silver Streak Azure Claws / LIGHT / Level 3 / Tuner / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100]

Kara Kuri narrowed his eyes. "A Tuner?"

"That's right, but before we start the show, I activate Azure Claws' effect! Once per turn, when Normal or Special Summoned, I add a LIGHT Monster from my deck to my hand. Next, I activate Azure Wings' effect! Once per turn, I target a LIGHT Monster in my Graveyard or hand, then special summon it in a Main Monster Zone adjacent to Azure Wings in Defense Position! I summon Bountiful Artemis!"

A white figure removed itself from the digital ocean, a body made almost completely of glass with white ornate wings and a purple cape draped over its shoulders.

[Bountiful Artemis / LIGHT / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect / ATK1600 / DEF 1700]

Kara Kuri grimaced. "Counter Fairy too?"

Lapis smiled. "It's time! I tune my Level 4 Silver Streak Azure Wings with my Level 3 Silver Streak Azure Claws!" Once more, the cube in the sky released a dull glow as five rings formed underneath it. Her monsters leaped into the air, splitting off into different pieces of light that struck the rings. The number 5 formed in the center ring. "_Open the path and carve your way into the world above_! **Synchro Summon**!" The rings exploded and released a pillar of light. "Come, Level 7!"

Emerging from the pillar of light was a woman wearing a black dress seemingly made of stars, clad in silvery armor. A visor covered the upper half of her face while platinum hair spilled down her shoulders. In hand was a crescent-shaped ax with jagged fangs.

"_Trailblazer that cuts your way into the new future_! Silver Streak Starry FullMonger!"

[Silver Streak Starry FullMonger / LIGHT / Level 7 / Cyberse / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 2000]

[And there it is! Lapis' ace!] the MC howled with excitement. [And unfortunately for Kara Kuri, that beauty has a nasty surprise!]

"Wait, what?" Kara Kuri looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"You really should pay attention to what kind of cards your opponent has." Lapis smirked. "Especially when we're in a Speed Duel! When Starry FullMonger is Synchro Summoned, I can lock down your Main Monster Zones, equal to the number of "Silver Streak" monsters in my Graveyard!"

"What?!" Kara Kuri paled. "B-but Speed Duels only allow players three Main Monster Zones!"

"And I have two Silver Streak monsters in my Graveyard! Which means, I can lock down your remaining Main Monster Zones! _Celestial Binding_!" Starry FullMonger raised her free hand and created two javelins of light that were sent flying, stabbing into the zones on his field. "Now you only have one Main Monster Zone left! And I'm not done yet! I Normal Summon Trickstar Lilybell!"

On cue, a small fairy girl appeared on her field wearing a bright smell, wielding a staff with a giant bell atop it.

[Trickstar Lilybell / LIGHT / Level 2 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 800 / DEF 2000]

* * *

"It's pretty rare to see someone who uses more than two archetypes." Shoichi commented as he worked. Another customer had come by and requested a New York style dog complete with fries. Yusaku sat on a bench nearby, watching the duel with some interest. "Usually, whenever someone uses multiple types of cards, they typically go for archetypes that have similar effects or support one another."

"From what little I've seen, Silver Streak's effects rely on using LIGHT Attribute Monsters." Yusaku observed. "Counter Fairy relies on the activation of Counter Traps, whereas Trickstars rely on dealing damage to activate their effects. On the surface, that may seem like a haphazard combination."

Shoichi chuckled. "But a true duelist knows how to make a disadvantage into an advantage. Fair point, Yusaku."

* * *

"I set a card face-down!" Lapis looked at the field for a moment before she nodded. It was time for her to take the initiative. "_Battle_! Since Lilybell was Normal Summoned, she can attack you directly!"

Lilybell shot forward, evading the menacing machine that glowered at her before she delivered a solid hit to Kara Kuri's arm, making him wince.

Kara Kuri – LP 4000 - 800 = 3200

[And it connected! Kara Kuri has taken damage!] the MC said. [Lapis has struck first blood! But as a trade off, Kara Kuri earns himself a Spirit Charge!]

Kara Kuri rubbed the spot where Lilybell hit him as a yellow orb formed around his body, following after him as he and Lapis raced down the channels of the Roman Sector. "Damn that hurt. But at least she won't attack my Tengoku-"

"And now, Starry FullMonger! Attack Karakuri Prime mdl 619 "Tengoku"!"

His eyes widened. "What?! Are you crazy?! Tengoku has more ATK than yours!"

"Not for long he won't! When Starry FullMonger battles, it gains 400 ATK for every other LIGHT monster on my field until the end of the Damage Step! I have two, which means FullMonger gains 800 ATK! _Star Burst_!" The crescent-shaped ax grew in size.

[Starry FullMonger: ATK 2400 + 800 = 3200]

"Do it, FullMonger! _Crescent Blow_!"

Kara Kuri clicked his tongue. "I don't think so! I activate my face-down Counter Trap Machine Overload! If my opponent would destroy a Machine Monster on my field during the Battle Phase, I banish a Machine Monster in my Graveyard, then negate my monster's destruction and reduce all damage I would take to zero! After its effect resolves, all of your monsters are switched to Defense Position! I banish Machiners Gearframe!"

Despite the increase of power, Starry FullMonger's ax was repelled and she was sent back to Lapis. Immediately, all of her monsters took up defensive positions. The blue-haired girl frowned slightly, but took what advantage she could get since she was able to deal damage to her opponent. "Since a Counter Trap was activated, I draw a card. I end my turn."

"My turn then! Draw!" Kara Kuri took the card and began his counterattack. "I activate the Magic Card Rebuilt Vestige! Once per turn, if I control only one Machine Monster that was Special Summoned from my Extra Deck, I can tribute it and summon a "Karakuri" or "Machiners" Monster from my deck face-up in Attack Position, so long as its Level is equal to or lower than the tributed monster! In the event the tributed monster is an Xyz Monster, the effect still applies so long as the monster I'm summoned has a level that's equal to or lower than its Rank! I tribute Tengoku to Special Summon Karakuri Specialized mdl 072 "Jammer Ronin"!"

The giant machine sunk back into the ocean depths and replaced by a smaller wooden machine, carrying on its back some kind of metal contraption.

[Karakuri Specialized mdl 072 "Jammer Ronin" / EARTH / Level 4 / ATK 0 / DEF 0]

"On the turn Jammer Ronin is successfully summoned, I can Synchro Summon by using it and monsters in my Graveyard, so long as one of the Material is a "Karakuri" Tuner! However, monsters used as Material in the Graveyard will be banished! But before that, I activate Jammer Ronin's other effect! Once per turn, I negate the effects of my opponent's Special Summoned monster until the start of the next Battle Phase! I negate Silver Streak Starry FullMonger's effect, and free up my Main Monster Zones!" Jammer Ronin let out a series of bizarre clicks and sounds as the metal contraption on its back let out a loud humming noise. The javelins on his field were promptly destroyed seconds later. "Now, I use Karakuri Specialized mdl 072 "Jammer Ronin" and the Karakuri Guard 313 in my Graveyard as Materials! Karakuri Guard 313 is also a Tuner!"

"What?! But you never…" Lapis trailed off in realization. _That's right! He sent a card from his hand to the Graveyard when he used Machinist Obsession! That must have been his Tuner!_

"I Tune my Level 4 Karakuri Specialized mdl 072 "Jammer Ronin" with my Level 4 Karakuri Guard 313!" Just as Lapis did before, the cube created more rings, this time eight in total. And like before, the monsters leaped into the air to join up with the rings. "_Let your parts break and be remade into something even greater_! **Synchro Summon**!" A pillar of light descended. And from it came a towering metal behemoth, clad in dark gray armor with glowing metal eyes and a samurai's helm. In hand were twin katanas. "Level 8! _The ultimate machine warlord who dominates all_! Karakuri Great Shogun 00X!"

[Karakuri Great Shogun 00X / EARTH / Level 8 / Machine / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2800 / DEF 1700]

"When Great Shogun is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon another "Karakuri" monster from my deck! I summon Karakuri Abnormal mdl 000 "Rei"!" The bizarre wooden machine appeared moments later, sitting atop the shoulder of its greater machine comrade. "Then I activate Rei's effect, sending a card in my hand to the Graveyard and Special Summon Machiners Gearframe from my deck also!"

Lapis took notice of the familiar set-up. The same moves as his first turn. "But that doesn't make any sense. He already has a monster in his Extra Monster Zone, so why is he…?"

Kara Kuri smirked. "Who said I was going to Xyz Summon? Appear, the circuit of creation!" At his command, the circuit appeared below the cube. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is three Machine Monsters, including a Synchro Monster! I set Machiners Gearframe, Karakuri Abnormal mdl 000 "Rei" and Karakuri Great Shogun 00X into the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!" The monsters became spears of light that shot upward and into the cursors, lighting them up. A moment later, the monster descended to Kara Kuri's field. "**Link Summon**!"

The monster, as Lapis expected, was entirely mechanical in nature. Every part of its body was covered in dark blue steel on top of a slender silver frame. At its hips were giant rifles. Similarly, mounted on its shoulders were giant cannons, all primed and ready to rain down heavy artillery on Lapis the moment Kara Kuri gave the order.

"Link 3! Machiners Gigant Lord!"

[Machiners Gigant Lord / EARTH / LA: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 2000 / LINK-3]

"Machiners Gigant Lord's effect! When successfully Link Summoned, I can Special Summon up to 2 Machine Monsters from my Graveyard to Main Monster Zones that Gigant Lord's Link Arrows point to in Defense Position! During my End Phase, however, those monsters are switched to Attack Position! I summon Karakuri Great Shogun 00X and Karakuri Prime mdl 619 "Tengoku" from my Graveyard!" On cue, the two monsters reappeared and stood side-by-side with the blue machine. Kara Kuri's smile turned malicious as he continued. "When there's another Machine Monster on the field besides Tengoku, and so long as it remains face-up on the field, all Machine Monsters gain 1000 ATK!"

Lapis' eyes widened. "What?!"

"And of course, you can't forget the added bonus of Machinist Obsession, either!"

[Machiners Gigant Lord: ATK 2000 + 1000 + 500 = 2500]  
[Great Shogun: ATK 2800 + 1000 + 500 = 4300 / DEF 1700 + 500 = 2300]  
[Tengoku: ATK 2300 + 1000 + 500 = 3800 / DEF 1000 + 500 = 1500]

"I set a card face-down!" Kara Kuri swung his arm forward. "Payback time! _Battle_! Machiners Gigant Lord! Destroy Trickstar Lilybell! Gigant Lord changes any monster it battles in Defense to Attack Position! _Autonomous Punish_!"

Lapis quickly braced herself when Gigant Lord unleashed its ammunition upon them. In the face of such overwhelming firepower, Lilybell was destroyed easily. The force behind the explosion nearly sent her flying off her D-Board in the process. When the smoke faded, her monster was gone.

Lapis – LP 4000 – 2700 = 1300

[Ooh! That has gotta hurt! Kara Kuri delivered one heck of a comeback attack, but now Lapis has three Spirit Charges! Will we see a magnificent comeback?!]

"I'll end my turn here." Kara Kuri finished his counterattack. "Great Shogun and Tengoku are switched to Attack Position."

Lapis grimaced. "My turn, then! Draw!" She tore the card from her deck. Her eyes widened when she saw it and grinned to herself. Maybe she could turn this whole thing around after all! First things first, though. She had to even the playing field. "When my opponent has a monster whose Level is equal to or greater than Silver Streak Azure Fangs, I can Special Summon it from my hand to a Main Monster Zone that's in the same column as that monster!"

Another silver armored mimic emerged from the digital sea. This time the shape resembled a wolf with armor placed over its head, azure fangs glowing within its maw menacingly.

[Silver Streak Azure Fangs / LIGHT / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 500]

"Then, I summon Trickstar Candina!"

A yellow-clad fairy appeared at her side, giving everyone watching the duel a wink as it moved beside its fellow monsters.

[Trickstar Candina / LIGHT / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 400]

"When Candina is Normal Summoned, I add a "Trickstar" card to my hand." Lapis revealed before she raised her hand into the air. "Appear, the circuit that connects our future! The summoning condition is two or more Fairy Monsters! When I control a LIGHT Attribute Monster other than Silver Streak Starry FullMonger, FullMonger is treated as a Fairy! I set Bountiful Artemis, Trickstar Candina and FullMonger into the Link Markers! Circuit Combine! **Link Summon**!"

As the circuit manifested and absorbed the aforementioned monsters, the Link Monster descended unto the field. Its body was like that of a centaur, its lower half that of a horse with numerous legs but clad in blue and gold armor with brilliant white wings spreading out from behind its body.

"Link 3! The Celestial Knight Lord Parshath!"

[The Celestial Knight Lord Parshath / LIGHT / LA: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right / Fairy / Link / Effect / ATK 2400 / LINK-3]

Kara Kuri looked at the newly summoned monster with indifference. "So you brought out one of our aces? Not too shabby, but it still can't compete with any of mine!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I'm just getting started! I activate the Magic Card Terraforming and add a Field Spell to my hand! Then I activate the Field Magic The Sanctuary in the Sky! From here on out, when you battle a Fairy Monster I control, I don't take any damage from battles involving those monsters!" Of course, that didn't automatically mean she was safe. He could still take her out just by targeting her Silver Streak monsters, but she had no intention of losing here. "Next I activate the Magic Card Cup of Ace! I toss a coin, and depending on which side it lands on we draw 2 cards!" A coin manifested in her hand as she flipped it. It came down two seconds later and slapped it onto the back of her hand, then revealed it. "Its heads! Therefore, I draw two cards. I then activate the Equip Spell Trickstar Magicorolla! I target a Trickstar in my Graveyard and Special Summon it, then equip Magicorolla to it! If Magicorolla leaves the field, the equipped monster is destroyed also. I revive Trickstar Lilybell from my Graveyard and equip it to her."

The bell-wielding monster returned to Lapis' side with a smile, now sporting a wreath of pale blue flowers in its hand.

Her opponent frowned. "And what exactly does that do besides bringing your monster back?"

"Magicorolla lets me Special Summon a "Trickstar" monster from my hand whenever the equipped monster deals effect or battle damage, at least once per turn." Lapis explained. "However, I'm not using Magicorolla's effect. Instead, I activate my face-down! The Trap Card Trickstar Backup! When I summon a Trickstar Monster from my Graveyard through a card effect, I can Special Summon another "Trickstar" Monster from my deck whose Level is equal to or lower than the one I summoned! I summon Trickstar Mandrake!"

Another fairy appeared at Lapis' side, wielding what looked to be a heart-shaped item and clad in a purple-and-green attire.

[Trickstar Mandrake / LIGHT / Level 2 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 2000]

"Since I summoned a monster with Trickstar Backup, we now both draw a card." Lapis and Kara Kuri both took a card from the top of their decks before the former continued. "Appear again, the circuit that connects our future! I set Trickstar Mandrake and Candina into the Link Markers! **Link Summon**!" A familiar sight for everyone watching the duel appeared from the circuit as Lapis smiled in nostalgia, one of her closest friends and favorite monsters emerging from the circuit with a wide grin while she spun her morning star around, ready for action. "Link 2! Trickstar Holly Angel!"

[Trickstar Holly Angel / LIGHT / LA: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right / Fairy / Link / Effect / ATK 2000 / LINK-2]

"Blue Angel's signature monster..." Kara Kuri noted, somewhat worried. "But, that card only gets stronger whenever I take damage dealt by a Trickstar Monster!"

Lapis nodded in acknowledgement. "You're right about that. But who said I was going to attack with Holly Angel?" Kara Kuri frowned at this before Lapis smirked. "When Trickstar Mandrake is sent to the Graveyard as Link Material for a Trickstar Link Monster, I can target monster that a Link Monster on your field points to and destroy it!"

"What?!"

"I target Karakuri Prime mdl 619 "Tengoku"! Holly Angel, if you would~" Holly Angel nodded and swung her morning star around, gathering momentum and power before she swung it straight down. In spite of its impressive size, Kara Kuri's monster was destroyed easily and was reduced to golden pieces of glass. "Since Tengoku is destroyed, your monsters lose 1000 ATK!"

"Krgh!"

[Great Shogun: ATK 4300 - 1000 = 3300]  
[Machiners Gigant Lord: ATK 3500 - 1000 = 2500]

"Even if you did get rid of Tengoku, neither Parshath or Holly Angel is strong enough to destroy my Gigant Lord or Great Shogun!" Kara Kuri reminded.

"Not for long, they won't!" Lapis said confidently. "When there's a LIGHT Link Monster in my Extra Monster Zone, I can Special Summon Silver Streak Azure Feathers in a Main Monster Zone it points to from my hand!"

The mimicry of another bird, albeit bigger in size, appeared at Lapis' side. Its body was once again little more than a silhouette made up of lines and resembling the shape of a bird, but this time silver armor covered most of its body while azure light seeped into its wings.

[Silver Streak Azure Feathers / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 500]

"Appear for the third time! The circuit that connects our future! I set Silver Streak Azure Feathers and Azure Fangs into the Link Markers! **Link Summon**!"

From the circuit came a silvery monster, practically soaring through the air atop its steed. Its body was clad in silver armor, not unlike the ones worn by Aoi's previous monsters, but underneath the gaps of its armor were familiar lines that made up its body. Its stead was a large stallion bearing two horns protruding out from its forehead. In each hand was a battle ax with a glowing green edge. Peering from underneath the helm were a pair of sea-green eyes.

"Link 2! Silver Streak Sky Rider!"

[Silver Streak Sky Rider / LIGHT / LA: Left, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2000 / LINK-2]

"When Sky Rider is successfully Link Summoned, I add a Quick-Play Magic Card from my deck to my hand. Likewise, since Azure Feathers was used as Link Material, I add a LIGHT Monster to my hand. Next, I activate the Quick-Play Magic Sky Aid Signal! I summon a "Silver Streak" Monster from my Graveyard, but its effects are sealed! Return, Silver Streak Starry FullMonger!" At her request, the ax-wielding maiden returned to her, twirling as it pulled itself out from the Graveyard. "Then I activate Sky Rider's effect! Once per turn, I target a LIGHT Monster on my field! Until the end of my turn, that monster can attack a second time! I choose Parshath!"

Lapis sucked in a breath as she tried to calm herself. She was getting closer to her counterattack, but even she couldn't be sure this would work. As they rode through the Ancient Roman sector and slid around the corner, Kara Kuri getting ahead of her and she sticking close to the edge, a faint breeze whipped across her body. She smiled and looked down at her Duel Disk.

_Thank you, my friends._

"Appear! The circuit that connects our future!" For the final time, Lapis called upon the circuit. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two or more LIGHT Monsters! I set the Link 2 Silver Streak Sky Rider and Silver Streak Starry FullMonger into the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!" Sky Rider took off into the air as its body broke apart into two bodies of light, slamming straight into the cursors alongside FullMonger. "**Link Summon**!"

The Link Monster shot out from the circuit faster than Kara Kuri or the MC expected. It came crashing down atop the channel, far behind either duelist before it quickly caught up to them and appeared in full view, riding atop a wave. Its body was pure silver with a white-and-blue body underneath. It rode atop a silver board with gold-plated edgings, the front possessing what looked like a sharp edge as if it was the blade of a sword. Inside its eyeholes were glowing yellow eyes. As it rode alongside Lapis, silver streams of light poured out from behind its board and cut straight through the digital waters below them.

"_Ride through the wind and blaze a path forward_! Link 3! Silver Streak Sky Surfer!"

[Silver Streak Sky Surfer / LIGHT / LA: Top, Left, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2400 / LINK-3]

* * *

Yusaku narrowed his eyes as he studied the monster intensely. "That monster..."

"Hm? Something up, Yusaku?"

_Is it just my imagination, or...does that monster look like Code Talker?_

* * *

"When Sky Surfer is Link Summoned, all LIGHT monsters on my field gain 500 ATK and DEF until the end of the turn!" Lapis explained the effects of her ace monster to her opponent. "Also, they cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect at least once! When Sky Surfer is also linked to a LIGHT Link Monster with 2000 or more attack, it can declare an additional attack!"

[Silver Streak Sky Surfer: ATK 2400 + 500 = 2900]  
[The Celestial Knight Lord Parshath: ATK 2400 + 500 = 2900]  
[Trickstar Holly Angel: ATK 2000 + 500 = 2500]

Kara Kuri smirked. "Not bad at all, Lapis! But, my monsters are still way stronger! Even if you do destroy Machiners Gigant Lord, none of them has enough ATK to destroy Great Shogun!"

"You're right. They can't." Lapis nodded before smirking herself. "Unfortunately for you, Kara Kuri, I do have something that can defeat you! After all, I have a full charge, remember?"

His face paled. "Y-you don't mean-!"

Lapis raised her left arm forward and opened her hand. The three floating orbs of light surrounding her all converged on her palm, combining into a single light and continuously began to change colors before she closed her hand and grasped the light. "_Execute_! _Establishing connection to the Moon Cell_!" The floating cube hanging in the air let out a low humming sound as its body began to move, each segment spinning before clicking back into a new configuration. Its body became translucent and revealed a yellow glowing light inside its body before it released a wave of power and sent down a beam of light. Lapis swung her arm forward and opened her hand. She caught the descending light, albeit struggling as evident of the way her face contorted. With difficult, she once again wrapped her fingers close around the gathering mass of light before throwing it forward.

The light expanded and took on a bigger shape. Appearing in front of Lapis was what looked like an iron maiden made of purple steel, radiant blue crystals glowing underneath its lower body. On either side was a metal wing, and in hand was a long metal staff with a gem in its headpiece.

"**Dimension Summon**! Level 8! Voltanis the Adjudicator!"

[Voltanis the Adjudicator / LIGHT / Level 8 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 5800 / DEF 1400]

[And there it is! Dimension Summon! Lapis has successfully summoned a monster with Dimension Summon and used all of her charges!] MC exclaimed excitedly. [Talk about putting everything on the table! Since she used all of her Spirit Charges, her monster gained an extra 3000 ATK! But, if that monster is destroyed, it'll be Lapis who's going to be taking some heavy damage!]

"N-no way..." Kara Kuri whispered as he realized he was in big trouble. "D-don't tell me...am I going to lose?!"

"_Battle_!" Lapis declared and pointed a finger at his monster. "Voltanis! Destroy Machiners Gigant Lord! _Olympus Fall_!"

At her command, Voltanis raised its staff. In the same second it released a massive burst of power that tore straight through the channel and broke apart the digital waters before it struck the giant machine. Before the damage could be done, Kara Kuri acted quickly. "I activate my face-down Counter Trap Machina Defense Program! If my opponent destroys a "Machina" Monster on my field and I take damage, I reduce the damage to zero and Special Summon a Machine Monster from my Graveyard in Defense Position! That monster gains DEF equal to half of the destroyed monster's current ATK, and for the rest of the turn, you can only attack that monster! I summon Karakuri Prime mdl 619 "Tengoku"!" The explosion occurred and consumed Gigant Lord, but when the smoke cleared the wood-and-metal monster stood in its place, just as menacing as before. "Furthermore, Tengoku can't be destroyed until the End Phase! And since it's back on the field, my monsters gain 1000 ATK!"

[Tengoku: ATK 2300 + 500 + 1000 = 3800 / DEF 1000 + 500 + 1250 = 2750]

[Great Shogun: ATK 3300 + 1000 = 4300]

_I can do this. I can still win this..._ Kara Kuri thought. Despite his confident thoughts, he was sweating profusely and his hands were shaking. _I just need to survive until the next turn!_

"I can do this. Next turn, I-"

Lapis glared. "_There won't be a next turn for you_!" He recoiled at her shout as she played one final card. "I activate the Quick-Play Magic Silver Lining! When my opponent activates a Trap Card during the Battle Phase, I tribute a LIGHT Link Monster and target LIGHT Monsters on my field equal to the number of Special Summoned monsters on your field! For the rest of the Battle Phase, my monsters can inflict piercing damage and gain 500 ATK! I tribute Trickstar Holly Angel and target my Parshath and Sky Surfer!"

Holly Angel winked at Lapis as her body dissipated into a golden glow that soon faded. A silvery aura flowed around Parshath and Sky Surfer, the latter of which was quickly gaining speed and grew closer to Kara Kuri making him incredibly nervous.

[The Celestial Knight Lord Parshath & Silver Streak Sky Surfer: ATK 2900 + 500 = 3400]

"Parshath! Sky Surfer! Attack Tengoku!"

Parshath let out a war cry while Sky Surfer merely kicked itself up into the air, feet firmly planted on its board while its hand kept itself steady. Together, they struck in unison. Though a red barrier formed in front of Tengoku, the impact caused the shield to crack.

Kara Kuri - LP 3200 - 1300 = 1900

"Son of a...!"

"I'm not done yet!" Lapis reminded him. "Thanks to Sky Rider and Sky Surfer's effects, my monsters can attack Tengoku again!"

Once more, the two monsters struck in unison. The shield cracked further. The shockwave from the impact nearly threw Kara Kuri off of his board again. His body was starting to shake from the pressure as he could barely keep his footing. He slowed down immensely and allowed Lapis to take the lead, letting her shoot right past him just as they reached the pend. The two were now out of the Ancient Roman sector and back out into the open sea.

Kara Kuri - LP 1900 - 1300 = 600

Kara Kuri panted. "Y-you...you're just as hardcore as I heard." he said with a hint of respect before mustering a grin. "But...you're all out of attacks. On my next turn, you're done for when I take you down with my Karakuri Great Shogun!" To his confusion, rather than look worried or anxious Lapis giggled. "H-hey! What's so funny?!"

"I told you before, didn't I?" She wagged a finger as she gave him a cheeky grin. "There won't be a next turn for you! Sky Surfer has one more effect. Once per turn, I tribute a LIGHT Monster next to his Link Arrow. Then you take damage equal to half that monster's original ATK!" Kara Kuri paled when he realized what this meant. Especially when Sky Surfer's Link Arrow was pointing _directly at Parshath_. "I tribute The Celestial Knight Lord Parshath! Now you take 1200 damage!"

He raised his hands. "W-whoa! Wait a second! Time out! Hold it!"

"Take 'em down, Sky Surfer!_ Code Stride Slash_!"

Parshath bowed its head as its body broke apart into motes of light that were absorbed into Sky Surfer's board. Its eyes glowed brightly. It suddenly burst forth and twisted its board to the side at an angle. Kara Kuri could only brace himself as it collided with him dead on and struck him down with the bladed edge of its board. With a single strike, Kara Kuri was knocked off his D-Board and sent flying through the air before comically crashing down into the digital ocean.

Lapis skidded to a stop as her monster returned to her. The two looked up at one of the flying cameras that had been recording the two and held a V-sign. "Victory!"

Kara Kuri - LP 600 - 1300 = 0

YOU WIN!

* * *

"Yes! She won!"

"Whew! That was a close one for sure!"

"What are you talking about? Lapis had this in the bag!"

"I wish she used her Trickstars a bit more, though."

As the plaza continued to clamor and cheer for Lapis' victory, Yusaku's interest in the duel ultimately dwindled. The only reason he paid some attention was to see how well Lapis utilized her Cyberse deck. It seemed like she had a pretty good understanding of her deck, but he could see a few ways her opponent could have won. She did seem to plan ahead, though, what with her playing Sanctuary in the Sky. In the event she was unable to defeat her opponent, she could prevent some damage if they targeted her Fairy monsters. The biggest concern was her decision to Dimension Summon despite the big payoff. Had that turned out differently, it would have been the end for her right then and there.

But that was the risk when it came to Dimension Summoning. A high risk high reward gamble that relied on the duelist's intuition.

"Looks like she won." Shoichi noted as he handed out another hot dog to a paying customer. "Then again, kind of expected that. She is a pro duelist. What do you think, Yusaku?"

"I don't really care."

He sighed. "Right. Should have expected as much. Anyway, when I'm done for the day, want to help me go diving through forums? There are some leads I think might be worth checking out, but they could just be dead ends."

Yusaku shook his head. "Even if they are possibly dead ends, we have to use everything we have at our disposal, Kusanagi-san." he reminded the man before he stood up. He deposited his trash in the nearby trash can and made his way towards the truck, only to stop when a foreign gust of wind washed over his body. His mind tingled as his senses suddenly turned sharp.

_For a brief moment, the world around him glitched out_.

"Yusaku?"

The teen looked over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at the jumbo screen. Faintly, he could see it. The unmistakable shape of an enemy approaching the celebrating victor.

"Kusanagi-san, ready the chamber."

Shoichi blinked. "Wait, what?"

"They're here," Yusaku growled, eyes alight with fury. "The Knights of Hanoi!"

* * *

Lapis couldn't help it. The adrenaline rushing through her system all but demanded that she take this moment to celebrate. While the match wasn't too terribly close, she was still struggling. The thrill of fighting such a strong opponent and even defeating them got her blood pumping. Part of her was eager to go for round two, but she couldn't do that. Not when everyone was watching her. That, and by the dejected look in Kara Kuri's face, he took his defeat pretty hard.

Seeing this, her victory dance dimmed. Maybe she had gone a bit overboard in the gloating department. Should she console him?

Before she could act, however, a foreign presence crept its way into her mind. Warning bells sounded off in her head. She looked behind her and her eyes went wide.

"Oh, crap!"

Her D-Board flared to life and she shot away, narrowly avoiding the incoming blast that created a massive ripple across the digital ocean. Once she was at a safe distance, Lapis swerved around and got a good look at her attacker.

A giant gun metal dragon glowered at her, its bright green eyes locked like a predator narrowing in on its prey. Atop its back were its owners, one a man wearing a knee-length blue coat and gray hair and the other garbed in robes with a mask covering the upper half of his face.

"You're...!" Lapis growled.

The man in the mask spoke up, voice firm and full of hostile intent. "Lapis! We are the Knights of Hanoi! And we have come to destroy your Cyberse! Forfeit your cards now, and you will be spared from our wrath!"

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

Karakuri Abnormal mdl 000 "Rei" / EARTH / Level 4 / Machine / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / This card cannot be destroyed while face-up in Defense Position. When this card is face-up in Defense Position and is selected as an attack target, change it to Attack Position after the Damage Step. You can discard 1 card; Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Karakuri" monster from your deck in Defense Position. You can only activate this effect of "Karakuri Abnormal mdl 000 Sepiks" once per turn.

Karakuri Specialized mdl 072 "Jammer Ronin" / EARTH / Level 4 / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / During the turn this card is successfully Special Summoned: You can Synchro Summon 1 Synchro Monster from your Extra Deck by banishing Machine Monsters from your GY as Material including at least 1 "Karakuri" Tuner. Once per turn: You can negate the effects of 1 Special Summon Monster your opponent controls until the start of the next Battle Phase. You can only activate each effect of "Karakuri Specialized mdl 072 Jammer Ronin" once per turn.

Silver Streak Azure Wings / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1200 / DEF 1400 / If your opponent has a card in their Spell/Trap Zone, you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in that column. You can only Special Summon "Silver Streak Azure Wing" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target 1 LIGHT monster in your hand or GY: Special Summon that card in a Main Monster Zone adjacent to this card in Defense Position.

Silver Streak Azure Claws / LIGHT / Level 3 / Tuner / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100 / If you control a LIGHT monster whose Level is higher than this card: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in an unused Main Monster Zone adjacent to that monster. You can only Special Summon "Silver Streak Azure Claw" once per turn this way. Once per turn: When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can add 1 LIGHT monster from your deck to your hand.

Silver Streak Azure Fangs / LIGHT / Level 5 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 500 / If your opponent controls a monster whose Level is equal to or higher than this card; you can Special Summon this card (from your hand) in the same column as that monster. You can only Special Summon "Silver Streak Azure Fang" once per turn this way. Once per turn: You can target one LIGHT monster you control; until the End Phase, that card gains half of this card's original ATK.

Silver Streak Azure Feathers / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 500 / If you control 1 LIGHT Link Monster in the Extra Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) to a Main Monster Zone a Link Monster you control points to. When this card is used as a Link Material: Add 1 LIGHT Monster from your deck to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Silver Streak Azure Feathers" once per turn.

Karakuri Prime mdl 619 "Tengoku" / DARK / Rank 4 / Machine / Xyz / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 1000 / 2 Level 4 Machine Monsters  
While this card is face-up on your field and you control at least 1 Machine Monster other than "Karakuri Prime mdl 619 Tengoku": All Machine Monsters you control gain 1000 ATK. If a "Karakuri" Monster you control is destroyed by battle or by card effect: You can attach it to this card as an Xyz Material. You can detach 2 Xyz Material from this card: Negate the effects of all monsters your opponent controls until the end of this turn.

Machiners Gigant Lord / EARTH / LA: Bottom-Left, Bottom, Bottom-Right / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 2000 / LINK-3 / 3 Machine Monsters including a Synchro Monster  
When this card is successfully Link Summoned: Special Summon up to two Machine Monsters from your GY in face-up Defense Position to Main Monster Zones this card points to, but during your end Phase, change them to Attack Position. Draw 1 card for every Machine Monster you Special Summon with this effect. If this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect: Draw 1 card and Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Karakuri" Monster from your deck in Defense Position. Monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by battle while face-up in Attack Position. When this card battles a monster in Defense Position; switch that card to Attack Position.

Silver Streak Starry FullMonger / LIGHT / Level 7 / Cyberse / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 2000 / 1 Tuner + 1 non-Tuner Monster  
While you control another LIGHT Monster: this card is treated as a Fairy Monster. When this card is Synchro Summoned: You can choose as many unused Main Monster Zones on your opponent's field equal to the number of "Silver Streak" monsters in your GY; Those zones cannot be used while this card is face-up on your field. If this card attacks: Increase its ATK by 400 for each other LIGHT monster you control until the end of the Damage Step.

Silver Streak Sky Rider / LIGHT / LA: Left, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2000 / LINK-2 / 2 "Silver Streak" Monsters  
On the turn this card is Link Summoned: You can add 1 Quick-Play Spell Card from your deck to your hand. Once per turn: You can Target 1 LIGHT Link Monster you control: That monster can declare an additional attack until the end of your turn.

Silver Streak Sky Surfer / LIGHT / LA: Top, Left, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2400 / LINK-3 / 2+ LIGHT Monsters  
When this card is Link Summoned: Until the end of this turn, LIGHT Monsters you control gain 500 ATK/DEF and cannot be destroyed by card effect, once each. If this card points to an unused Extra Monster Zone and your opponent controls no monsters: Your opponent cannot use the Extra Monster Zone during his/her next turn. While this card is linked to a LIGHT Link Monster with 2000 or more ATK, this card can declare an additional attack during each Battle Phase. (Quick Effect): You can Tribute 1 LIGHT Monster this card points to: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to half that monster's original ATK. You can only use each effect of "Silver Streak Sky Surfer" once per turn.

Rebuilt Vestige / Spell / Normal / Activate only if you control 1 Special Summoned Machine Monster from the Extra Deck. Tribute that monster, and if you do, Special Summon 1 "Karakuri" or "Machina" Monster whose Level is equal to or lower than that monster's Level or Rank from your deck face-up in Attack Position. You can only activate 1 "Rebuilt Vestige" per turn.

Sky Aid Signal / Spell / Quick-Play / Target 1 "Silver Streak" Monster in your GY: Special Summon that monster and negate its effects. You can only activate 1 "Sky Aid Signal" per turn.

Silver Lining / Spell / Quick-Play / Activate only if your opponent activated a Trap Card during the Battle Phase. Tribute 1 LIGHT Link Monster you control and target a number of LIGHT Monsters you control equal to the number of Special Summoned monsters your opponent controls: For the rest of the Battle Phase, the targeted monsters can inflict piercing damage and gain 500 ATK. You can only activate 1 "Silver Lining" per turn.

Machinist Obsession / Spell / Continuous / While this card is face-up on your field: All Machine Monsters you contorl gain 500 ATK and DEF. Once per turn, if you control no Machine Monsters: You can Special Summon 1 "Karakuri" Monster from your deck in Defense Position. You cannot Synchro Summon the turn you activate this effect.

Trickstar Backup / Trap / Normal / When you Special Summon a "Trickstar" Monster from your GY with a card effect: Special Summon 1 "Trickstar" Monster from your deck whose Level is equal to or lower than that card, and if you do, both players draw 1 card.

Machine Overload / Trap / Counter / If your opponent would destroy a Machine Monster you control during the Battle Phase: Banish 1 Machine Monster in your GY and negate that monster's destruction and reduce any damage you would take from that battle to zero. After this effect resolves, change all non-Machine Monsters on the field to Defense Position.

Machina Defensive Program / Trap / Counter / If your opponent destroys a "Machina" Monster you control and you would take damage: Reudce that damage to zero and Special Summon 1 Machine Monster from your GY in Defense Position. That monster gains DEF equal to half of the destroyed monster's current ATK. For the rest of the turn, your opponent can only target that monster for battle. That monster cannot be destroyed until the End Phase. You can only activate 1 "Machina Defensive Program" per turn.

* * *

**NEXT TIME**

_The Knights of Hanoi. Once the heroes who helped save innocent lives during the Day of Hell, now enemies of the public. They hunt those who wield the powers of the Cyberse._

_Why have they chosen this path? What drives them to destroy Cyberse?_

_As they corner Lapis, a voice rings out full of retribution._

"My name is Playmaker! Knights of Hanoi, you are my enemy!"

**_TURN 02: The Fateful Encounter_**

_Into the VRAINS_! ! !

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Special thanks go to Donjusticia for card edits and beta-ing.

At long last, here we are with the sequel to Fate/VRAINS. I have some big ambitions for this version of the Knights of Hanoi arc, especially since the conflict with the Knights of Hanoi is going to be slightly different.

Regarding Aoi's deck, I originally wanted to have "Silver Streak" be a Winged Beast type of deck, but ultimately changed it to Cyberse in regards to her connection with Miyu. She still uses the Trickstar archetype, though. Granted, her tactics are going to be more focused towards summoning and attacking over inflicting burn damage, but I do want to make sure they have equal focus.

Regarding Dimension Summon and its mechanics, I'll be discussing it in greater detail in the next chapter. It's a bit different from what was shown off in Dark Side of the Dimension, though.

In other news, I have another new story in the works. It isn't Fate/5Ds as I'm still fleshing out the story, but it will be coming eventually. It is a Kamen Rider x Fire Emblem Crossover...and it will feature OCs as protagonists.

Before you start raising the pitchforks, I am fully aware that this kind of set-up is usually looked at with some reservation. In truth, I would much rather write the story featuring the actual protagonists, but I really do want to give this kind of set-up a shot.

I hope you understand.


	2. TURN-02

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fate/Extra or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Both are properties of Nasu and Konami respectively. I own none of the characters or events that take place in the story, save for original events and original characters.

* * *

_Previously, on Fate/VRAINS – Laplace!_

"_It's a Circuit Match hosted by SOL Technologies."_

"_The Knights of Hanoi have been targeting anyone who managed to acquire Cyberse cards."_

"_Ride through the wind and blaze a path forward!"_

"_Does that monster look like Code Talker?"_

"_They're here."_

"_We are the Knights of Hanoi!"_

* * *

**Fate/VRAINS – Laplace**

* * *

TURN-02: The Fateful Encounter

"Aaaah,what a beautiful day…"

In the vast sea of digital information, a bizarre being was floating and drifting among the ocean waves. For the first time in a long while, it was finally able to relax and enjoy its new surroundings in peace. At first, it was shocked by the overwhelming change that had occurred, more so when it discovered that Cyberse data was continuously being created at a ridiculously fast pace. Once the shock faded, it wandered this brand-new jungle of opportunities and explored its mysteries to its heart's content. So long as it wasn't being hunted, anyway.

How long had it been since it managed to enjoy some time for itself, anyway?

"No Hanoi hunting me, no corrupted data weirdos trying to eat me…" the honest-to-god eyeball sighed in bliss. "This is the life."

It closed its eyelid and basked in the replicate sunlight…only to immediately start spluttering and spinning around in place when a duelist rode past him on their D-Board, currently being chased by a group of people on their own D-Boards while one road atop a Duel Monster.

"Hey!" the eyeball roared. "I'm data-bathing here! Watch where you're going, you lousy stinking-hurk!" The eyeball stared in horror, recognizing the monster. "C-Cracking Dragon?! Yipes!"

It dived into the sea of data and quickly fled the area before his pursuers noticed him.

Ironically, its pursuers – the Knights of Hanoi – didn't notice the fleeing Ignis at all. If they did, they would have changed their target immediately. Instead, their focus was their target. Lapis was speeding through the digital ocean as fast as she could whilst avoiding the energy blasts shot from the mouth of their monster.

"Crap crap crap crap crap!" Lapis cursed and grew frustrated by her inability to throw them off. No matter how fast she went, they kept up with her and were even starting to close in. In no time, they would soon catch her. Or maybe blow her to high heaven, whichever came first. She looked over her shoulder and panicked, quickly swerving to the right and evading another energy blast from the dragon. The discharge exploded like a cannonball, spewing water into the air. "Will you guys give it a rest already?! I thought you people were supposed to be the good guys!"

She still remembered the time when Baira had helped her, and the story Hakuno told her when she fought Kiara Sessyoin by herself. To say she owed a debt to Baira and her boss, Revolver, would be an understatement. Those sentiments soon started to change when she heard the stories about how the Knights of Hanoi were going after people using the Cyberse archetype, or any card made from Cyberse data. She didn't want to believe that the stories were true or maybe it was just some group using the name. But the longer the stories came and the more details were learned, the reality was undeniable.

Part of her wanted to know why Baira was working with these people. Another wanted to give her a piece of her mind.

Right now, she had to focus on survival and escape these guys.

"Hold still!" the Hanoi chasing her demanded. "Either you give up willingly, or we destroy it! Make your choice, Lapis!"

"Here's my response: Back off!" Lapis snapped as she evaded another blast from the dragon. She quickly slid a card into her Duel Disk, which flared to life with a blue glow. "Sky Surfer!" Blue pixels flowed from her wrist as a familiar silver-armored monster emerged, swinging his bladed board at the incoming energy blast. On her own, she wouldn't be able to escape them so she decided to take a page from their book and hitch a ride on one of her partners. She jumped off of her D-Board and landed in the arm of her monster, who proceeded to speed away when its master landed on its person.

The Hanoi quickly gave chase, redoubling their efforts. "Dammit!" one of the three gathered Knights of Hanoi cursed. "She's going to get away!"

"No, she will not." the Hanoi wearing the coat told him. He raised a hand and stretched out his fingers. A light formed in the middle of his palm, extending out and becoming a rifle. "Had she remained on her board, she might have escaped. I always seem to have trouble hitting a smaller target."

The man pulled the trigger.

_*BANG!*_

Lapis screamed as she found herself flying through the air and flailing. The bullet her pursuer fired had pierced Sky Surfer's skull and dispersed into fragments. Her body hit the digital ocean a moment later. Her senses flipped and her vision turned to static. Her mind nearly turned to mush before she managed to regain her senses.

She pushed through the water and broke through the surface, coughing up water. A shadow fell over her, angry green eyes glaring down at her. In turn, she glared back.

"Now, let's try this again, shall we?" the man smiled wryly. "You have one of two choices, Lapis. Either allow us to destroy your avatar, or hand your deck to us willingly."

"Over my dead body!" Lapis growled, her hand going to her Duel Disk.

"Come now, see reason, young lady. What is a handful of cards compared to one's career? Surely, you must know by now that anyone whose avatar is destroyed by this monster is deleted permanently. Not even SOL Technologies will be able to restore it. One last chance, my dear."

His response was Lapis flipping him the bird. He sighed and shook his head. "No need for vulgarity, young lady. But, if you insist…"

He raised his hand. Cracking Dragon opened its maw, energy filling inside its mouth. Lapis glared in defiance.

Just when the blast that would end her career was about to be sent hurling, its head was promptly severed from its body.

"W-what?!"

An explosion destroyed Cracking Dragon and sent its rider hurling away. The man regained his balance and called on his D-Board, landing on it instead of smashing into the water. Likewise, his two subordinates did the same. Lapis stared in shock at the culprit behind the dragon's destruction; a Duel Monster similar to her Sky Surfer, except its armor was deep purple and a black body lined in a violet grid, glowing broadsword in hand.

"What in the-whoa!"

Lapis yelped when she found herself yanked from the water and up on her feet. It took her a moment to realize someone had pulled her from the water and onto their D-Board, an arm around her waist to keep her from falling in. She looked at her apparent savior; a young man with multi-colored hair wearing a black-and-green bodysuit with yellow lines, eyes deep green.

"You okay?"

Lapis nodded dumbly. "Uh…yeah, t-thanks."

The man nodded and let go. She jumped off and called her D-Board back to her, now riding side by side with him. Behind them, the Knights of Hanoi gave chase.

"Hey!" one of them yelled. "Who the hell are you?"

The man turned to face them, eyes ice cold. "My name is Playmaker!" he announced. "Knights of Hanoi, you are my enemy!"

The commander of the Hanoi's forces narrowed his eyes. "Playmaker…?" he mumbled, the name sounding familiar to him before he glanced at the monster by his side. "That monster… Hoh, I see now. I have been hearing that someone has been hunting us relentlessly these past couple of weeks. Specifically, a talented duelist who also uses Cyberse. I assume that is you?"

"Why don't you come over here and find out?" Playmaker challenged, his Duel Disk raised.

One of the masked grunts growled angrily and was about to charge in, but was stopped by an arm barring his way. "S-sir!"

"Now, now, no need to get angry." He chastised his subordinate. "Don't get too carried away. We have a mission."

He glanced to his other subordinate and gave her a nod. The sole female of the group nodded and broke away from them, her sights on Lapis. Playmaker saw this and moved to intervene, his monster already readying itself to cut her down. Both were forced to back off when the man opened fire with his rifle, keeping them at bay while the female Knight of Hanoi chased after Lapis, who scowled at their tenacity and doubled her efforts to escape.

Playmaker gritted his teeth and turned his attention to the commander. He smiled apologetically upon seeing the furious look on Playmaker's face. "I am terribly sorry, but my orders are to destroy Lapis' Cyberse deck. I won't allow you to interfere with that." He dismissed the gun in his hands and proceeded to bow. "Allow me to introduce myself formally. I am known as Alkaid. And I hereby accept your challenge, young man. However, I do find it unfair that we should duel two-on-one."

"Mind if I join in, then?"

Alkaid looked up and smiled wryly.

At long last, his most formidable adversary appeared.

* * *

To Lapis' dismay, the Knight of Hanoi had managed to catch up with her and overtook her lead. The robed woman was all the way in front of her, her Duel Disk raised. She no doubt intended to summon her Cracking Dragon if Lapis continued to resist her.

"Give up now, Lapis!" the woman said. "Hand over your deck, and I'll spare you!"

The blue-haired girl rolled her eyes. "My god, you people are like a broken record! I already told you, I am not giving up my deck! They aren't just some material possessions I'm possessive of or afraid to lose! Every last one of these cards is my partner! They are part of me! And believe me, lady, it'll be a cold day in hell before I _ever_ give them up!"

"Naïve," the woman scoffed. "The only thing the Cyberse promises those who use it is destruction. If you won't give it up willingly, then so be it." Her Duel Disk flared. Lapis braced herself as the faint image of that dreadful dragon began to emerge. "I will just have to-"

"Don't think so!"

A bolt of red struck the Knight of Hanoi's Duel Disk, nearly throwing the woman off her D-Board. Lapis' eyes widened in surprise and looked to her left, finding a woman wearing a red turtleneck sweater with black leggings and thigh-high boots riding beside her. In contrast to her appearance at school, her hair was black rather than blonde.

"Tohsaka-san?!"

Rin smiled and waved at Aoi Zaizen. "Hey, sorry we took so long. Traffic was murder."

"Is now really the time for jokes?! How'd you even know where to find me, anyhow?"

"Your sister, duh. Don't underestimate my intelligence, Zaizen."

"You…" The girls' attention turned to the Knight of Hanoi. Her Duel Disk was covered in red sparks as if it were malfunctioning. The sense of dread Lapis felt previous had vanished as the image of Cracking Dragon faded almost entirely. "What did you to my Duel Disk?!"

Rin flipped her hair as she scoffed, her smile positively irritating. "I simply locked down its function to summon Duel Monsters outside of Duel Format, of course. And unfortunately for you, that beauty of a program was designed to only unlock itself if I told it to. And guess what?" She raised her Duel Disk, terminal colored ruby red with a diamond-shaped centerpiece that let out a soft glow before a hard-light board formed along her arm. "The only way it's getting removed is if you beat us in a Duel!"

"Tch!" The female Knight of Hanoi cursed her luck. This was supposed to have been an easy mission. They had not anticipated the interference of an outsider, much less someone with hacking skills like this. Even so, she considered this a minor setback. "Very well, then… I'll crush you both!"

Rin looked to Aoi. "You ready for this, Zaizen?"

"Only if you follow my lead!" Lapis smirked, her Duel Disk whirring to life. "Let's do this!"

"**DUEL!"**

_Lapis & Rin – LP 4000  
Knight of Hanoi – LP 8000_

[HACKING DUEL FIELD.] a synthesized voice emanated from the Knight of Hanoi's Duel Disk.

When the outline of the duel arena formed in front of them, it glitched out for a moment and was altered slightly, showing five zones instead of three as the girls were expecting.

"You may have prevented me from summoning my monster, but even you can't stop me from changing the flow of this Duel!" the Knight of Hanoi declared. "From here on, this will be a Master Speed Duel! I take the first turn! I activate the Continuous Spell, Hacking Virus! When I Special Summon a DARK Machine Monster from my hand or Graveyard, I draw a card! When my opponent has no monsters, I can Special Summon Hack Worm from my hand!"

Appearing in front of the robed woman was a steel-plated worm with a glowing blue maw that let out a wry birth cry upon emergence.

[Hack Worm / DARK / Level 1 / Machine / Effect / ATK 400 / DEF 0]

"Thanks to Hacking Virus, I draw a card! I summon a second Hack Worm!" Another steel worm appeared in front of her. "I draw another card! Now, appear! Our future circuit!"

At the woman's call, the circuit appeared in the air. Rin narrowed her eyes. "A Link Summon already?"

"I set my Hack Worms into the Link Markers! **Link Summon**!" The worms became bodies of light that were absorbed into the circuit. Moments later, a new monster emerged from the circuit and descended to the Knight of Hanoi's side. It was a metal serpentine dragon, its wings smaller than its body. On its back were three spikes floating above its spine, eyes burning dark green. "Link 2! Hack Wyrm!"

[Hack Wyrm / DARK / LA: Top, Bottom / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / LINK-2]

"Hack Wyrm's effect! When Link Summoned, I can Special Summon up to two Machine Monsters from my Graveyard to Main Monster Zones next to its Link Markers! I summon Hack Worm to both fields!"

Lapis blinked. "Wait, both of our fields?" she echoed as a worm appeared on hers and Rin's side of the field. "Why would you give us your monster?"

"Simple, this! I activate the Continuous Spell, Hacking Backfire! I target a face-up Machine Monster my opponent controls, and so long as that monster is on my opponent's field, you can't summon from your Extra Deck! Furthermore, that monster cannot be used as Material, tributed or destroyed by card effects during your Main Phase!"

Rin cursed. "So she's already locking us down? Well, she certainly works fast."

"I'm not finished yet! I activate the Spell, Steelswarm Attraction!"

"Steelswarm?" Rin repeated as a wry smile made its way onto her face. "Well, that's just ironic…"

"I Special Summon up to two Level 4 or lower Steelswarm monsters from my deck in Defense Position! However, they will be banished during my End Phase! I summon Steelswarm Caller and Steelswarm Gatekeeper!"

Two creatures emerged on either side of Hack Worm, both possessing metallic skin. One had a humanoid shape with insectoid wings while the other resembled a tortoise with a body encased in dark gray steel.

[Steelswarm Caller / DARK / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 1700 / DEF 0]  
[Steelswarm Gatekeeper / DARK / Level 4 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 1500 / DEF 1900]

"I release Steelswarm Caller and summon Steelswarm Moth!"

Caller's body spasmed and twitched, lowering into a crouch. The metallic skin on its back cracked open and its body fell apart. Rising out from its decaying shell was a humanoid being with green skin clad in metal armor, head insectoid and its cape vaguely resembling wings.

[Steelswarm Moth / DARK / Level 6 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 0]

"Since Steelswarm Caller was used to Tribute Summon a Steelswarm monster face-up, I Special Summon another Level 4 or lower Steelswarm monster from my deck! I summon Steelswarm Sentinel!"

Lapis felt her skin crawl when she saw this new monster, its form chubby and small in the form of a beetle. What creeped her out were its large red eyes that glared at her emotionlessly like a lifeless doll in a horror movie.

[Steelswarm Sentinel / DARK / Level 3 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 1100 / DEF 0]

"Since a Steelswarm monster was Tribute Summoned face-up while Steelswarm Gatekeeper was on the field, I can perform another Normal Summon." The Knight of Hanoi stated before raised her hand forward. "I release Steelswarm Sentinel, Moth and Gatekeeper to summon Steelswarm Hercules!"

The monsters' bodies broke down into bits, reforming into a much larger shape. Before the two girls stood a towering behemoth with ivory skin and gold metal, its form telling them it was made for combat. Its red eyes glared down at them with rage while its four arms were spread out, claws curled into huge fists that promised untold pain.

[Steelswarm Hercules / DARK / Level 10 / Fiend / Effect / ATK 3200 / DEF 0]

"A heavy hitter like that this early?" Lapis grimaced. "She's not pulling any punches, is she?"

"It's worse than that," Rin told her. "That thing can let her destroy every card on the field besides Hercules itself at the cost of half her Life Points. Trust me when I say we need to get rid of that thing quick."

The Knight of Hanoi scoffed. "If only it were so easy. I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Steelswarm Locust Storm! I Special Summon Steelswarm monsters from my Graveyard, equal to the number of DARK monsters on my field! I control Hack Wyrm, Hack Worm and Steelswarm Hercules! I summon Steelswarm Sentinel and Gatekeeper! As I now control three DARK monsters besides Hack Wyrm, I can Special Summon Cracking Dragon with its effects negated, thanks to Hack Wyrm's effect!"

The air trembled as the steel dragon appeared before them with a resounding cry that shook the air.

[Cracking Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Machine / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 0]

"It's that monster from before!" Lapis gritted her teeth.

The Knight of Hanoi smirked. "Indeed it is… However, Cracking Dragon is but a mere fragment of our true power. Ever since VRAINS was reborn and the duelists who inhabit this world grew stronger, we had to adapt. And thus, we created an even greater power. Allow me to demonstrate! Appear again, our future circuit!" Once more, the circuit manifested above her. "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two or more DARK monsters, including Cracking Dragon! I set Cracking Dragon, Hack Worm, Steelswarm Gatekeeper and the Link 2 Hack Wyrm into the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!"

The four monsters all lost their forms and shot upwards, lighting up the cursors they fell into. Moments later, the air became charged with power as a new more frightening creature emerged. In contrast to Hack Wyrm and its serpentine form or Cracking Dragon and its humongous size, this one was like a titan. Steel plates covered every inch of its body, two sets of wings stretching out from behind its back. Various green orbs dotted its body, mainly on the underside of its belly, shoulders and forehead. Four malicious green eyes opened along with its mouth before releasing an ear-shattering roar that sent out shockwaves across the digital ocean's surface.

"**Link Summon**! _The supreme beast who wipes away all foolish enough to stand before it_! Link 4! Cracking Dragonis Lord!"

[Cracking Dragonis Lord / DARK / Top, Left, Right, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 3000 / LINK-4]

Lapis gulped. "That's…one big dragon."

"When Cracking Dragonis Lord is Link Summoned, I draw cards equal to the number of Materials used to Link Summon it. I used four monsters, therefore I draw four cards. I set a card face-down and end my turn." The Knight of Hanoi slapped a card onto the field and relented.

Rin smiled confidently. "In that case, I'll be taking the next move! Draw! I'll start off by activating the Quick-Play Spell, Gem Spectrum! I Special Summon Level 4 or lower Gem-Knight monsters with different names from my deck, equal to the number of monsters my opponent controls! I summon Gem-Knight Lazuli, Garnet, and Alexandrite!"

A trio of monsters appeared, their bodies made of dazzling rock. One was feminine with light-brown armor while the other were broader and more masculine, one garbed in crimson armor and the other dressed in dazzling white armor.

[Gem-Knight Lazuli / EARTH / Level 1 / Rock / Effect / ATK 600 / DEF 100]  
[Gem-Knight Garnet / EARTH / Level 4 / Pyro / Normal / ATK 1900 / DEF 0]  
[Gem-Knight Alexandrite / EARTH / Level 4 / Rock / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 1200]

"Next, I release Gem-Knight Garnet and summon Gem-Knight Ruby Apprentice!"

The red-armored warrior bowed its head as its form vanished. In its place stood a smaller figure wearing ruby-red armor with robes shrouding their form, a hood pulled over their head. In one hand was a scepter and in the other was a lance.

[Gem-Knight Ruby Apprentice / FIRE / Level 6 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 2100 / DEF 1200]

The Knight of Hanoi clicked her tongue. "Steelswarm Sentinel can negate the effects of Special Summoned monsters so long as they're Level 5 and higher. Tribute and Advance Summoning, on the other hand…"

"When Ruby Apprentice is Tribute Summoned, it can't be affected by my opponent's card effects!" Rin stated. "I activate Ruby Apprentice's effect! Once per turn, I tribute a Gem-Knight I control and target a face-up card on your field! Until my End Phase, that card's effects are negated! I tribute Gem-Knight Lazuli and seal Steelswarm Sentinel's effects! _Red Vocation_!"

The robed monster waved its scepter and aimed it at the smaller metal bug. Lazuli's body turned into a ball of energy that smashed straight into it, knocking the bug right on its back where it then began to comically squirm and attempt to get back up on its feet.

"What are you doing?!" Lapis hissed. "We could have at least locked down her Hacking Backfire!"

"Relax, Zaizen. I know what I'm doing." Rin assured her teammate. While it definitely would have opened up a lot of options for them, she didn't see being able to bust out something really powerful. Not so long as her opponent had Steelswarm Sentinel out. "Anyway, when Lazuli is sent to the Graveyard by an effect, I can return a Normal Gem-Knight monster from my Graveyard to my hand. I add Gem-Knight Garnet. Then I activate Alexandrite's effect! By tributing him, I can Special Summon a Normal Gem-Knight monster from my deck to the field! I summon Gem-Knight Sapphire!"

The monster bowed its head and vanished, allowing one of its comrades to take its place. A slimmer armored knight stood, gemstones dazzling alongside the sparkling fluid flowing from its fingertips.

[Gem-Knight Sapphire / EARTH / Level 4 / Aqua / Normal / ATK 0 / DEF 2400]

"Then I activate Ruby Apprentice's second effect! Once per turn, I Special Summon a Normal Gem-Knight monster from my hand to the field! Welcome back, Garnet!" In a flourish of flame, the red-armored warrior returned to Rin's side. The girl smirked. "Now for the main event! I release Gem-Knight Ruby Apprentice, Garnet and Sapphire and Special Summon Gem-Knight Ruby Lord!"

Rather than fade or shatter apart, the three monsters were engulfed in a red pillar of light. When it faded, a heavy-armored warrior stood ready to combat the Knight of Hanoi. A dark cape flowed behind its back, its visor a narrow slit running across the helm while red eyes peered out from underneath. In one hand was a tower shield while in another was a double-edged ax.

[Gem-Knight Ruby Lord / FIRE / Level 7 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 2000]

"Ruby Lord can only be Special Summoned by tributing three Gem-Knight monsters with different names! Also, it gains 500 ATK for every Gem-Knight monster in my Graveyard! I have Gem-Knight Alexandrite and Lazuli in my Graveyard, thus Ruby Lord gains 1000 ATK! Also, while Ruby Lord is face-up and I don't have a monster in the Extra Monster Zone, all monsters on my field gain an extra 1000 ATK and DEF!"

A purple aura began to seep from the red monster's body and managed to intimidate a few of the Knight of Hanoi's own monsters in the process.

[Gem-Knight Ruby Lord: ATK 2400 → 4400 / DEF 2000 → 3000]

Lapis stared in awe. "4400 ATK? That's higher than either of her monsters!"

"I activate Ruby Lord's effect!" Rin continued. "Once per turn, I Special Summon a Gem-Knight Effect Monster in Defense Position from my deck! I summon Gem-Knight Obsidian and set two cards face-down!"

Appearing at the Ruby Lord's side was a knight clad in jet-black armor, a circle of beads surrounding its form.

[Gem-Knight Obsidian / EARTH / Level 3 / Rock / Effect / ATK 1500 → 2500 / DEF 1200 → 2200]

"And now, _Battle_!" Rin declared. "Gem-Knight Ruby Lord! Destroy Cracking Dragonis Lord!"

Rin's monster swung its ax and leaped into action, its target dead ahead. The metal dragon roared in defiance as energy began to build inside its mouth, ready to meet the charge.

"I activate the Counter Trap, Zero Action and Cracking Dragonis Lord's effect!" the Knight of Hanoi interfered. "All battle damage inflicted during this turn is reduced to zero and all monsters cannot be destroyed by battle once each! When my opponent attacks Cracking Dragonis Lord with a Level 7 or higher monster or a Link Monster with a Link Rating of 4 or higher, I can reduce that monster's ATK by 300 for every DARK monster in my Graveyard!"

Rin gasped. "What?!"

"There are six monsters in my Graveyard! Gem-Knight Ruby Lord loses 1800 ATK! Furthermore, you take damage equal to the amount of ATK lost! Go, Cracking Dragonis Lord! _Cracking Air Burst_!"

The metal dragon released its built-up charge from its maw. The blast exploded in Ruby Lord's face, sending it flying back to Rin's side slightly scathed and covered in scratches.

_Lapis & Rin – LP 4000 _→ 2200

[Gem-Knight Ruby Lord: ATK 4400 → 2600]

Rin cursed. She should have expected an effect like that, but ended up walking right into her opponent's trap. It was more humiliating than she would have liked to admit. "Tch. I end my turn."

In contrast to Rin's frustration at the turn of events, Lapis was more confused than anything else. "Why did she activate her trap?" she wondered aloud. "If she hadn't used Zero Action, we would have taken more damage and Ruby Lord would have been destroyed… It would have made sense if she was doing it to protect her from losing her Link Monster, but if it has an effect like that, why use it so early?"

"It's probably because she knows about my Skill." Rin guessed.

The Knight of Hanoi nodded. "That's correct! The Gem Duelist, Rin Tohsaka. The Fourth-Ranked Duelist of VRAINS. We have quite a bit of data on you, including the nature of your Skill. It only activates when you take 2000 or more damage! I know better than to take unnecessary risks, especially given your Skill level. It's my Turn now! Draw!" Since Rin's turn had come and gone, the effect placed on Steelswarm Sentinel had reached its end. It managed to find a way to pull itself back on its feet and proceeded to glare at Ruby Lord, eyes glowing and dissipating the aura around Rin's monster. "Steelswarm negates the effects of all Special Summoned monsters that are Level 5 and higher. Thus, Ruby Lord and Obsidian's ATK is reduced to their original value."

[Gem-Knight Ruby Lord: ATK 2600 → 600 / DEF 3000 → 2000]  
[Gem-Knight Obsidian: ATK 2500 → 1500 / DEF 2200 → 1200]

"I activate the Spell, Hacking Firewall! Until the end of my turn, you can't activate any Trap Cards! Then I Special Summon Jack Jumper!"

A cobalt-gray machine with glowing green orbs on its body appeared at the Knight of Hanoi's command, humanoid in form but with blades for arms and a glowing green eye in the middle of its face.

[Jack Jumper / DARK / Level 5 / Machine / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 0]

"Jack Jumper can be summoned from my hand if I control a Level 7 or higher DARK monster! Furthermore, when it's Normal or Special Summoned , it negates the effects of all face-up monsters on your field if they are Level 5 or higher!"

The blue-haired girl scowled. "On top of Hacking Backfire, now we have to deal with two monsters that negate our monsters' effects. She's taking every kind of precaution she can to make sure we can't do a comeback."

"Thanks to Hacking Virus, I draw a card. I set two cards face-down."

'_Even though I've taken every possible precaution and locked down their ability to summon monsters and utilize their effects, there's still a possibility they will find a way to withstand this attack.'_ the Knight of Hanoi thought rationally, taking Alkaid's teachings to heart. _'Regardless, they cannot possibly survive this.'_

"_Battle_!" she roared. "Steelswarm Hercules, destroy Hack Worm! Since Hack Worm is next to Cracking Dragonis' Lord's Link Marker, it cannot be destroyed by battle! That said, you'll still take damage from this attack! End this, Hercules! _Inverz Crusher_!"

The monstrous behemoth let out a shriek as it lunged for the miniature worm, a fist cocked to bring an end to it.

However-!

"Don't think so!" Lapis intervened, shocking the Knight of Hanoi. "I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Sky Turbulence!" Just as the fist was about to make contact, a wall of wind surrounded Hack Worm and defended it. Hercules found itself being forced back no matter how much force it put into its attack and was thrown back towards its master. "By destroying a card on my field, I can reduce the battle damage to zero! Also, you have to end the Battle Phase!"

The Knight of Hanoi gritted her teeth. "So, you managed to survive… Fine, I end my turn."

'_Sheesh, that was close!'_ Lapis sighed in relief. _'This woman is insane! If we're not careful, forget about protecting my deck! I'll get creamed! I sure hope that Playmaker guy is having better luck than we are…'_

* * *

Playmaker stared at the appearance of a new arrival as they shot straight past Alkaid and his subordinate and rode in between him and his enemy. He recognized her immediately as his classmate, or rather the appearance of the avatar they were using. Their presence was familiar to him, so he assumed the person behind the avatar was indeed Hakuno Zaizen, wearing a black short-sleeved top with a gray harness and skirt, complete with gloves and boots that came up to her calves.

The appearance of one of the most well-known duelists in VRAINS elicited mixed reactions from his enemy. The subordinates was shocked at first, but that faded quickly and was replaced by irritation and glee, no doubt because another user of Cyberse had appeared before them. The one called Alkaid, on the other hand, smiled and looked as though he was greeting an old friend.

Unlike the previous Knights of Hanoi Playmaker encountered, Alkaid didn't bother hiding his face behind a mask. His attire was also different; instead of the all-white ensemble with a coat and hood, he wore a faded blue trench coat over a white, much shorter coat and zip-up shirt and dress pants. His belt was lopsided, hanging to the right side, and wore knee-length boots.

The air surrounding him was different as well. Whereas the Knights of Hanoi were dangerous and were openly threatening towards anyone they deemed an enemy, especially anyone who used Cyberse cards, the apparent higher-ranking member held a more dignified stance. His eyes were focused and sharp, but not considering the two in front of him to be an enemy or possibly a threat.

"Ah, now there's a familiar face." Alkaid remarked with reminisce. "It has been a while, Hakuno Kishinami."

The brunette frowned. "You know me?"

"That I do, though as much as I would like to catch up, I will have to ask that you stand aside."

"But sir!" his subordinate objected. "She uses Cyberse as well! We should defeat her while we have the chance!"

Playmaker narrowed his eyes. "Try it, see what happens."

"Cocky son of a-!"

Alkaid smiled wryly. "Do forgive him, he just joined our ranks not too long ago. A bit hot-headed, but he does have potential."

"Dully noted." Hakuno replied flatly. "I have no idea why you're targeting Lapis or people who use Cyberse, but if you think I'm going to let you get away for trying to hurt my friend, you are _sorely_ mistaken."

Playmaker frowned. Ideally, he didn't want to involve anyone in his fight against the Knights of Hanoi, but he knew he couldn't stop someone from trying to fight his enemy themselves, especially in circumstances such as this.

Alkaid, likewise, didn't seem too thrilled by the idea of fighting her. However, an idea soon came to his mind. "Far be it from me to deny you that, I suppose. However, what say you to a fair bit of sport? A two-on-two match."

Zaizen glanced back at him. He nodded and joined her side. Seeing this, Alkaid's smile grew. "Splendid. It seems this will be a fair match after all. Well then, shall we?"

All four present brandished their Duel Disks and screamed as one,

"**DUEL!"**

_Hakuno & Playmaker – LP 4000  
Alkaid & Knight of Hanoi – LP 4000_

[HACKING DUEL FIELD.]

As soon as the duel began, the subordinate's Duel Disk beeped and began to alter the duel field. Playmaker noted that the format was similar to a Master Duel, but the information being displayed on his HUD told him that the rules were the same as a Speed Duel. Only one Main Phase and the authorized use of Skills.

"A Master Speed Duel…"

"I take the first turn!" Hakuno declared. "I summon Processlayer Nabla!"

A blue portal opened up at Hakuno's feet. Pixels flowed out from it and took on a physical shape, granting her monster a solid form. A mechanical warrior stood in front of her, clad in dark gray armor with golden trims and wielding a triangular-shaped spear in hand.

[Processlayer Nabla / DARK / Level 4 / Cyberse / Tuner / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 1500]

'_So, this is her Cyberse.'_ Playmaker noted. _'This is my first time seeing it. The first Cyberse monsters that ever appeared in the reborn VRAINS…'_

"I activate Processlayer Subtra's effect from my hand! I target a face-up monster on my field and reduce its ATK by 1000 until the end of the turn, then Special Summon Subtra! I reduce Nabla's ATK by 1000 and summon Subtra in Attack Position!"

Another mechanical warrior emerged, this one covered in reddish-brown armor and wielding a crimson katana, tattered cape blowing around its body.

[Processlayer Subtra / FIRE / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 1000]

[Processlayer Nabla: ATK 1000 → 0]

"When summoned through its effect, Subtra can't attack this turn. Also, I can't summon any monsters from my Extra Deck except Cyberse monsters. Since I have no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, I can Special Summon Processlayer Sigma from my hand!"

A third machine joined the fray, this one colored in a mix of red and white armor with a large sword in its grasp.

[Processlayer Sigma / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Tuner / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 1500]

"When Processlayer Sigma leaves the field, I have to banish him." Hakuno stated. "I activate Processlayer Nabla's effect! By tributing a Cyberse monster, I can Special Summon a Processlayer monster from my deck! I tribute Processlayer Subtra and summon Processlayer Multiplier!"

Nabla stabbed its spear into Subtra, its body promptly breaking apart into pixels. Following its destruction, a new monster appeared in its place; its lower body made entirely of what looked to be thrusters that kept it afloat while wielding two blades in each hand.

[Processlayer Multiplier / EARTH / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 500 / DEF 2000]

Hakuno raised her hand upward. "Emerge, the new circuit of possibility!" At her call, the circuit manifested below the "core" of the reborn VRAINS network. "The summoning condition is two Cyberse monsters! I set Processlayer Nabla and Sigma into the Link Markers! **Link Summon**!"

The aforementioned monsters leaped up and were swallowed by the circuit's cursors. Moments later, a new monster emerged and descended to the field. A machine warrior with cobalt-blue steel covering its thin frame, a heater shield with three X drawn on its surface in neon yellow. Its face also bore a neon yellow X in between its glowing green eyes.

"Link 2! Processlayer Fate Servant – Varion!"

[Processlayer Fate Servant – Varion / DARK / LA: Bottom Left, Bottom Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / LINK-2]

"Next, I activate the Spell, Processlayer Equation! I summon a Processlayer monster in my Graveyard, and for the rest of the turn, it gains 1000 ATK! Return, Processlayer Subtra!" The katana-wielding monster returned and stood side-by-side with the rest of its fellow machines. "When a monster is summoned in a Main Monster Zone Varion points to, I add a Servant monster from my Graveyard or deck to my hand, then add a Spell Card that card lists from my deck! Afterwards, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard!" Two cards popped out from her deck, allowing her to take them. "Return to me at once, Processlayer Sigma!"

Once more, the red-and-white machine returned to her side proudly.

"I activate Processlayer Multiplier's effect and target Subtra! For the rest of the turn, Subtra is treated as a Level 8 monster!"

Alkaid rubbed his chin in intrigue. "Level 8? And she has a Tuner as well… A Synchro Summon, perhaps?"

"Emerge, my moonlit circuit!"

Playmaker felt his mind suddenly go blank. An unusual presence began to fill the air and wash over him. An odd sensation reminiscent of melancholy and dread, all permeating from the circuit that hanged in the air.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is three or more Effect Monsters. I set the Link 2 Processlayer Fate Servant – Varion, Processlayer Multiplier and Sigma into the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!" The three monsters leaped into the air, becoming torrents of light that slammed straight into the cursors. In the case of Varion, it simply split into two lights and followed the same pattern as the others.

"**Link Summon**!"

The source behind the unusual feeling appeared as the circuit released a powerful "pulse." A man touched the digital ocean's surface gracefully, posture straight as an arrow with a metal gray bow held in one hand and a twisted arrow in the other. He was dressed all in black, a sleeveless shirt with a metal sheet right over the neck and black straps around his legs, skin dark with snow-white hair and brown eyes.

"_O' nameless hero who stands atop the field of blades, walk forward until you create a bright future_! Link 4! Servant Archer – EMIYA!"

[Servant Archer - EMIYA / DARK / LA: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right / Servant / Link / Effect / ATK 2400 / LINK-4]

To Playmaker's shock, Archer proceeded to groan as he rolled his neck. "About time I got some exercise…" he mumbled, voice distinctly baritone. "I was starting to feel like the third wheel, what with all the attention you've been giving Saber lately."

"Sorry, Archer." Hakuno apologized sincerely. "You up for a rough fight?"

"Hmph. Aren't I always?"

'_This is just like back then…'_ Playmaker recalled the last time he came across such a sight. A cold chill ran down his spine, the feeling of spikes and electricity running through his body while facing off against a cannibalistic clown. _'Is she like Run Ru? But, the feeling I get behind these two is different compared to them. This bond…it almost feels like…'_

He glanced down at his own deck. For a brief moment, he could faintly hear the muffled metallic groan of his monsters.

"When Archer is Link Summoned, I add three random Equip Spells from my deck to my hand, but I cannot activate them this turn." Hakuno continued. "Then I activate the Ritual Spell, Celestial Contract of the Killing Stone!"

Alkaid's subordinate spluttered. "R-Ritual?! Not Synchro?!"

"I offer Processlayer Subtra as a sacrifice!"

An archaic circle formed below Hakuno's D-Board, surrounded and encircled by eight dark blue flames. Above her floated a stone slab that was slowly developing cracks, seemingly breaking apart as the summon went on. The flames surrounding the circle moved and consumed Subtra, who offered no resistance as its form became the foundation of a more powerful momster.

Once more, Playmaker felt another sensation wash over him. A feeling of unconditional love and joy, but underneath it, a sense of danger.

When Subtra was fully consumed and dispersed, the flames exploded alongside the stone. Emerging from this explosion of raw power was a new monster; a woman garbed in a deep blue kimono exposing an ample amount of cleavage and light-pink hair, two thin appendanges resembling the ears of a fox atop her head along with twin slender tails.

"_The contract has been made. One of the nine fragments of the immortal blazing goddess, reduce our foes to ashes_! **Ritual Summon**! Servant Caster – Tamamo-no-Mae!"

[Servant Caster – Tamamo-no-Mae / LIGHT / Level 8 / Servant / Ritual / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 2400]

Upon her arrival, the fox woman let out a cry of elation. "Aaah, fresh air! And a warm-up to boot! I was worried this day was going to end rather boorishly, but this works just fine! Now, then…" Her joyfull smile turned feral as she showed off her fangs. "Which one of you had the _gall_ to try and hurt my darling sister-in-law?!"

Alkaid's subordinate recoiled while Alkaid smiled wryly. "I already knew about this beforehand, but to see it for myself… "

"When Caster is Ritual Summoned, all Special Summoned monsters on my field gain 500 ATK and DEF." Hakuno breathed a small sigh. "I end my turn here."

[Servant Archer: ATK 2400 → 2900]  
[Servant Caster: ATK 2300 → 2800]

"Kuh…! To have brought out her aces, right off the bat!" Alkaid's subordinate cursed before resolving himself to try and at least break through her defenses. "My Turn! Draw! I activate my Skill: Double Draw! Instead of drawing one card, I draw two! I summon two Burst Wurms from my hand!"

Two worms emerged in front of the Knight of Hanoi, both made of metal with sharp spikes along their back and bore an "o"-shaped mouth lined with curved teeth.

[Burst Wurm / DARK / Level 3 / Machine / Effect / ATK 1300 / DEF 0]

"Bust Wurm can be summoned from my hand if I have no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone, and I can summon a second one if it's in my hand or Graveyard! I release both Burst Wurms and Tribute Summon Cracking Dragon!"

The worms both broke into pixels, reforming into a giant and familiar beast that Yusaku had faced before. Several Knights of Hanoi he dealt with in the past seemed to favor this card, and for good reason, given its ability to lower a monster's ATK and deal damage at the same time.

[Cracking Dragon / DARK / Level 8 / Machine / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 0]

Hakuno frowned. "I'm getting a bad feeling from that thing…"

"Be careful." Playmaker warned her in advance. "Cracking Dragon can lower a monster's ATK and deal damage equal to that loss if you summon at least one monster." Hakuno nodded and thanked him in advance, keeping this in mind when dealing with the oversized metal lizard in the future.

"I activate the Spell, Magnet Circle LV2! This Special Summons a Level 2 or lower Machine monster from my hand! I summon Phish Bait!"

A metal fish pushed its way out from the portal that opened, form resembling that of an angler fish with a green orb attached to the end of its antenna.

[Phish Bait / DARK / Level 2 / Machine / Effect / ATK 700 / DEF 0]

"When Phish Bait is Normal or Special Summoned, I can summon a Level 4 or lower Machine Monster in my Graveyard with its effects sealed! I summon Burst Wurm!" The metal worm returned to the man's side before he raised his arm high into the air. "Appear! Our future circuit! The summoning conditions are two DARK Machine Monsters! I set Burst Wurm and Phish Bait into the Link Markers! **Link Summon**!"

When the circuit appeared and the monsters became part of it, a new monster took their place. This one was new to Playmaker and treated it with caution. It was a dragon, only half the size of Cracking Dragon and possessing arms and legs. The key difference was that giant gauntlets floated above the dragon's arms, fingers covered in sharp spikes.

"Link 2! Punch Drake!"

[Punch Drake / DARK / LA: Bottom Left, Bottom Right/ Machine / Effect / ATK 2000 / LINK-2]

"When Punch Drake is successfully Link Summoned, I summon two Level 4 or lower Machine Monsters from my Graveyard with their effects negated! Return, Burst Wurm!" Once again, the metal worms re-appeared on his field. "When this effect is used, I can perform another Normal Summon! Then I activate Punch Drake's effect! I target a Machine Monster on my field, then add a monster with the same name as that monster to my hand!"

Archer clicked his tongue. "I get it. He's going to summon another Cracking Dragon."

"I target Cracking Dragon with Punch Drake's effect and add a second Cracking Dragon to my hand! Now, I release Punch Drake and summon Cracking Dragon!"

"What?!" Tamamo balked. "But Punch Drake is a Link Monster!"

Alkaid's subordinate smirked. "Punch Drake can be considered as two tributes when Tribute Summoning! Now, come to me! My new Cracking Dragon!" On cue, the large metal dragon appeared and resounded a powerful cry upon arrival, now standing in the place of Punch Drake. "Once more, appear! Our future circuit!"

Playmaker felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand-up on end. He could feel power surging through the air. "Something's coming!"

"Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is three or more DARK Machine Monsters! I set my two Cracking Dragons and Burst Wurms into the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!"

The four monsters all surged toward the circuit as one, bodies becoming torrents of light that were soon absorbed into the circuit. Moments later, a monster emerged from the circuit and descended unto the field. It was at least twice the size of Cracking Dragon, gold rings surrounding its tail and neck while possessing three giant wings. Atop its narrow head were three spikes, maw open to reveal jagged black fangs.

"Appear, **Link Summon**! Link 4! Mass Deletion Dragon!"

[Mass Deletion Dragon / DARK / LA: Upper-Left, Upper-Right, Bottom, Left / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 3500 / LINK-4]

"It's even stronger than Cracking Dragon…" Hakuno braced herself. "This is bad!"

"I set two cards face-down! _Battle_!" Alkaid's subordinate roared. "Mass Deletion Dragon! Destroy Archer! _Virus Code Breath_!"

Archer scoffed. "Don't think so! Master!"

"I activate Archer's effect!" Hakuno declared as the dragon homed in on its target and readied its attack. "When Archer is targeted for an attack, I can activate an Equip Spell from my hand and equip it to him! During the End Phase, that card is destroyed! I equip him with Caliburn!" Archer dismissed his arrow in favor of an ornate sword with a blue-and-gold hilt. "When Caliburn is activated, I add an Equip Spell from my deck to my hand and increase Archer's ATK by 1000!"

[Servant Archer: ATK 2900 → 3900]

Just as Mass Deletion Dragon let loose a blazing green fireball, Archer swung his sword and cut straight through the attack and struck the beast in retaliation. To both players' surprise, however, the monster was still present in spite of the difference in ATK power.

_Knight of Hanoi – LP 4000 → 3600_

Alkaid's subordinate scowled. "If Mass Deletion Dragon would be destroyed, I can banish a DARK monster in my Graveyard and negate its destruction. In this case, I banished one of my Burst Wurm! And don't think for a moment I'm finished yet! When a Level 8 Monster is used as a Link Material to summon Mass Deletion Dragon, it can declare another attack!"

"That explains why he chose to summon two Cracking Dragons." Playmaker realized. "Since he used them both, his monster can attack three times in a row. That means he has two more attacks left."

"Since I can't destroy Archer, I'll settle for hunting a fox instead! Mass Deletion Dragon, take out Caster!"

"I activate Caster's Effect!"

"What?!"

Tamamo grinned as she held up her hand, calling forth a familiar red sword that intercepted the incoming fireball and countered. The result was an explosion that sent out waves across the ocean and pushing all the duelists back a bit, shielding their faces from the resulting explosion. When the smoke cleared, Tamamo was unharmed Likewise, Hakuno and Playmaker were unscathed by the resulting explosion as well.

"How?!" Alkaid demanded. "Even if that card managed to negate the battle damage, she should have been destroyed!"

Tamamo let out a haughty laugh at his incredulous expression. "Ohohohohoh~ Unfortunately for you, my effect lets me activate a Spell in my husband's hand when I'm attacked."

"Hrunting only equips to Servant Monsters." Archer elaborated. "If the Servant would be destroyed in battle, it can be tributed to reduce any battle damage dealt to zero."

Hakuno smirked. "It also negates the destruction of that monster as well."

"Tch! I still have one more attack! Mass Deletion Dragon!" Once more, the dragon fired off another green blast. Unlike last time, Tamamo had no means to defend herself but was wholly unconcerned. The reason soon revealed itself as Archer quickly leaped in front of her, Caliburn glowing in hand before he swung his sword. The result was a golden arc meeting the blast head-on and creating another explosion. Unlike last time, Hakuno and Playmaker couldn't escape the blast.

_Hakuno & Playmaker – LP 4000 → 3300_

"Again?!" the Knight of Hanoi howled in frustration.

"Once per turn, even during my opponent's turn, I can tribute Caliburn and negate a monster's destruction until the end of the turn." Hakuno revealed.

Alkaid's subordinate scowled, growing more and more angry by the second. Playmaker smirked slightly. While he was certainly stronger than his predecessors, he also seemed quick to anger as well. He could see how this could be used against him in a head-on fight, but this wasn't one-on-one. This was a tag duel, and someone he believed to be a higher-ranking member was also present. There was no way he was going to allow for a slip-up.

"I'm all out of attacks…" Alkaid's subordinate gritted his teeth. "But at the very least, I can get rid of one of your monsters for a while! I activate Mass Deletion Dragon's effect! During the End Phase, I can banish a monster on your field! _Delete Overlay_!"

The gold bands surrounding the dragon's body began to spin as the orbs on its body glowed. In response to the build-up of power, Mass Deletion Dragon let out a distorted roar that shook the air. Archer winced as his body suddenly started to glitch out, rapidly losing cohesion until he was little more than a static-filled silhouette.

"Archer!" Hakuno cried out in concern.

"I end my turn!"

Playmaker narrowed his eyes and examined the field carefully as he drew the top card from his deck. "My Turn! Draw!"

'_The biggest threat we have right now is Mass Deletion Dragon,'_ He analyzed. _'It can negate its destruction so long as they have DARK monsters in their Graveyard. He has three, which means unless he activates a card that sends even more monsters to his Graveyard, he can protect his monster three times. Archer is banished, and the only monster on our field is Caster.'_

He glanced at the cards in his hands and the cards in Hakuno's possession. It wasn't ideal, but he could work with this.

He took a moment to calm his nerves, breathing in and out. There were three reasons to win this duel. First, to reclaim the past the Knights of Hanoi had taken from him. Second, to find the person who gave him the courage to survive that hell. And lastly, to save Kusanagi's brother.

With those reasons in mind, Playmaker looked forward and advanced.

"I summon Garbage Collector!"

A silver robotic being appeared in front of him, its main body resembling a trash can with tongs for arms.

[Garbage Collector / WIND / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 1900]

"I activate the Spell, Cynet Mining! I send a card in my hand to the Graveyard, then add a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster to my hand! I send Flame Bufferlo to my Graveyard and add Reset Recycler to my hand. Then I activate the Equip Spell, Cynet Defrag! I target a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in my Graveyard, then Special Summon it to the field with Cynet Defrag equipped to it! I equip Flame Bufferlo with Defrag and summon it!"

A black mechanical bull stomped its way forward, blue flames burning from its hinds, tail and pipes. The flames from the pipes on its head resembled horns.

[Flame Bufferlo / FIRE / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1400 / DEF 200]

"When Cynet Defrag leaves the field, Flame Bufferlo is destroyed." Playmaker continued. "Next, I activate Garbage Collector's effect! Once per turn, if a Cyberse monster on my field other than Garbage Collector was in my deck when the duel began, I can return it to my hand, then Special Summon a Cyberse monster with a Level equal to the monster that is returned to my hand so long as its name is different! I return Flame Bufferlo to my hand and summon Restoration Caretaker!"

Garbage Collector snatched the bull by its neck, unceremoniously dumping it inside its body before closing the lid. It promptly shook and throbbed as though the bull was trying to escape before it opened the lid again, revealing not a bull but a white automaton with a red cross emblazoned on its chest, steel dreadlocks falling from its head and a blue visor on its helm.

[Restoration Caretaker / WIND / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 400 / DEF 600]

"When Flame Bufferlo leaves the field face-up, I send a Cyberse monster in my hand to the Graveyard. In exchange, I draw two cards." Playmaker removed a card from his hand and inserted it into the slot in his Duel Disk before taking two cards from the top of his deck. "When Reset Recycler is sent to the Graveyard from my hand, I can Special Summon it!"

Another metal trash bin appeared, this one dark gray in contrast to its silver companion. Its arms were also similar to pincers than tongs with pieces of dark material inside of its body.

[Reset Recycler / DARK / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 300 / DEF 0]

Playmaker took a moment to look at the field again. The gears were starting to turn. The formula for winning this duel was starting to take shape. The only question was whether he could make it into reality.

"Appear, the circuit that leads to the future! The summoning condition is two Cyberse monsters! I set Reset Recycler and Garbage Collector into the Link Markers! **Link Summon**!"

The two monsters joined the circuit, lighting up the cursors and bringing forth a new monster. A woman stood protectively in front of Yusaku and Hakuno, clad in white-and-black robes with a hood pulled over her head, scarlet hair spilling from underneath it. In hand was a silver staff with three black rods surrounding the soulful blue gem sitting in the center.

"Link 2! Cyberse Witch!"

[Cyberse Witch / DARK / LA: Bottom-Left, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 800 / LINK-2]

"Once per turn, when I control a Cyberse monster, I can summon Backup Secretary from my hand!"

Another female monster appeared, this one wearing a business attire of some kind with a cape and tablet in her hand, a black visor over her eyes.

[Backup Secretary / LIGHT / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1200 / DEF 800]

"Cyberse Witch's effect! Once per turn, when a monster is Special Summoned to a Main Monster Zone next to its Link Arrow, I banish a Spell in my Graveyard, then add a Cyberse Ritual Monster and Cynet Ritual to my hand from my deck! I banish Cynet Mining and add Cynet Ritual and Cyberse Magician!"

Alkaid's eyes sparkled with intrigue. "Oho?"

"If this effect was activated during the Main Phase, Cyberse Witch can also summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster in my Graveyard. I summon Reset Recycler!" The gray metal trash can reappeared, though to everyone's confusion except Playmaker, the monster soon vanished back into the portal from which it came from. "Reset Recycler can only be summoned by its own effect. If summoned any other way, it's sent to the Graveyard."

Tamamo raised an eyebrow. "Then why would you even bother summon it to begin with?" she questioned. "Don't tell me you're one of those types who just want to make their turn as long as inhumanly possible?"

Playmaker ignored her, much to her annoyance, and continued with his turn. "I activate the Ritual Spell, Cynet Ritual! I tribute Cyberse monsters on my field and in my hand whose total Levels equal the Ritual Monster's own or exceed it!"

Another archaic circle formed underneath Playmaker, flames surrounding the ring. The spectral image of Flame Bufferlo accompanied Backup Secretary and Restoration Caretaker before they became swallowed in fire.

"_The contract has been made. The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls_! **Ritual Summon**!"

A robed man with emerald-green hair emerged from the flames, staff in hand. His cloak was pure silver with bits of dark-blue armor along his shoulders and arms, a hood pulled over its head. Surrounding him was an aura of power.

"Level 7! Rise, Cyberse Magician!"

[Cyberse Magician / DARK / Level 7 / Cyberse / Ritual / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 2000]

"I equip Cyberse Magician with Grid Rod and Suspend Wand!" Two scepters appeared around Cyberse Magician, floating around its person and adding to its arsenal. "Grid Rod equips only to a Cyberse monster and raises its ATK by 300! Also, so long as its equipped, Cyberse Magician is unaffected by my opponent's card effects!"

[Cyberse Magician: ATK 2500 → 2800]

Playmaker narrowed his eyes. It was finally time to test and see if this strategy would work.

"_Battle_!" Playmaker declared. "I attack Mass Deletion Dragon with Cyberse Magician!"

Alkaid's subordinate laughed. "Have you gone crazy?! Mass Deletion Dragon's ATK is higher than your Cyberse Magician!"

"When Cyberse Magician battles a Link Monster, it gains 1000 ATK during Damage Calculation!"

"What?!"

Cyberse Magician developed a faint smirk as it leaped at the massive dragon, power rushing through its being while its scepter began to glow and served as a conduit for the rush of power.

[Cyberse Magician: ATK 2800 → 3800]

"Then I activate Suspend Wand's effect! Once per turn, when the equipped monster battles, it can't be destroyed by battle and can make a second attack for the rest of the turn! In return, I take double the battle damage!"

Cyberse Magician grew near Mass Deletion Dragon and aimed its scepter at the massive dragon. Quickly, the Knight of Hanoi intervened before he could lose his monster.

"I activate the Counter Trap, ATK Hack! When the ATK of a monster is changed due to a card effect, I choose a Machine Monster on my field whose ATK wasn't changed this turn! Not only does my monster gain ATK equal from that effect, but I can lower the ATK of a monster on your field by that same amount! Cyberse Magician gained 1000 ATK, so Mass Deletion Dragon gains 1000 ATK as well! Also, I lower Caster's ATK by 1000!"

[Mass Deletion Dragon: ATK 3500 → 4500]  
[Servant Caster: ATK 2800 → 1800]

At that moment, Cyberse Magician let the power loose as a stream of green light. In response, Mass Deletion Dragon opened its maw and unleashed a fireball to meet the stream. "I also activate the second Counter Trap, Damage Hack! If either me or my opponent takes damage while there's a face-up Machine Monster on my field, I can either negate the damage and gain Life Points equal to the damage that was negated, or double it! I choose the second effect!" Alkaid's subordinate grinned sadistically as Mass Deletion Dragon's attack began to overpower Cyberse Magician's. "Now in addition to Suspend Wand's effect, the damage gets doubled again by Damage Hack!"

"Suspend Wand prevents Cyberse Magician from being destroyed." Playmaker replied calmly as the flames overwhelmed his monster's attack. Though the magician survived the experience, both he and Hakuno had to pull away from the flames lest they be severely burned. "Also, Cyberse Magician halves any damage I take."

_Hakuno & Playmaker – LP 3300 → 1900_

"Thanks to Suspend Wand, Cyberse Magician can make a second attack! I attack Mass Deletion Dragon again! Once more, Cyberse Magician's ATK is raised by 1000! I send Suspend Wand to the Graveyard to activate its effect! During Damage Calculation, I raise Cyberse Magician's ATK equal to the amount of damage I took from any battle involving Cyberse Magician until the end of your turn!"

The Knight of Hanoi paled. Alkaid smiled wryly. "I see, now. Either you successfully landed a hit and forced us to banish a monster from our Graveyard, or we turned the battle around during that first skirmish. Either way, you would have dealt damage regardless. Impressive."

"Go, Cyberse Magician! _Dark Cyber Attack_!"

[Cyberse Magician: ATK 2800 → 5200]

"I-I banish Cracking Dragon in my Graveyard and negate Mass Deletion Dragon's destruction!"

Tamamo developed a shark-like grin. "But you still take damaaaaage~" she said in a sing-song voice.

Cyberse Magician's attack connected and struck the dragon dead-on in the chest, though it still yet remained. The shockwave from the blast nearly threw Alkaid's subordinate off of his D-Board and would have been sent stumbling into the ocean, had Alkaid not moved in to support him.

_Alkaid & Knight of Hanoi – LP 3600 → 2900_

"T-thank you, sir."

"Eyes up, young man. Our battle is not over yet."

"I set a card face-down and end my turn." Playmaker finished his assault.

After he recovered, the Knight of Hanoi promptly paid Playmaker back in full. "I activate Mass Deletion Dragon's effect and banish Caster!"

"What?! Why you son of a-!" That was as far as she got before her body became a static silhouette. Despite the fact that she went silent, she still continued to rage and rant in silence, even stomping her foot on her invisible foothold.

Both Archer and Hakuno let out a sigh, the former in silence as he was still banished from the same effect that afflicted Tamamo.

"Is it my Turn now?" Alkaid finally took center stage as he drew a card from his deck. "Before we continue, I would like to ask you a question. Playmaker, was it? You've shown some excellent stratagem and skill thus far. With such capabilities, you would have surely made a career in becoming a Professional Duelist. Why did you choose the path of vengeance?"

Playmaker's eyes turned cold. "I have no reason to answer that."

Alkaid seemed disappointed by his response and sighed regretfully. The former had no intention of divulging his past or actions to this man, much less try and gain some kind of sympathy. All that mattered was that he defeated his enemy and acquired some sort of information from them. If his attire and the respect he elicited from his subordinate meant anything, that meant that Alkaid was high up on the chain of command.

Which meant he had to be close to the Knights of Hanoi's leader, or perhaps one of their top-ranking members. Regardless of his position, he was sure he could learn something.

"I had hoped that I would be able to hold a civil conversation, but it seems that won't be possible. Such a shame. But, very well. Let us begin. I shall start with the Spell, Link to Chaos. I banish a LIGHT or DARK attribute monster on the field, then add "Gateway to Chaos" to my hand. I choose to banish Cyberse Magician."

Hakuno immediately cried foul. "But Cyberse Magician is Playmaker's monster!"

"I never said it had to be one of my monsters, now did I?" Alkaid retorted kindly. In contrast to the Servants, Playmaker's monster was erased entirely in a burst of white-and-black lights. "Then, I activate the Field Spell, Gateway to Chaos."

A pulse emanated throughout the world of VRAINS. Without warning, white pillars began to rise up from the ocean depths, forcing the duelists and anyone nearby to evade them as they rode through the digital ocean's waves.

"When activated, Gateway to Chaos allows me to add either a Black Luster Soldier Ritual Monster or a Gaia The Fierce Knight monster from the deck to my hand."

Playmaker's eyes widened. _'Black Luster Soldier and Gaia…?'_ Among all the cards released throughout the many years, there were few as iconic, and as legendary, as the Black Luster Soldier archetype. It was, after all, one of the first Duel Monster cards ever released at the time of its conception. To hear that someone still used it, and that he would get to see it firsthand, was unexpected to say the least.

"I add a Gaia The Fierce Knight monster to my hand, then summon it to my field."

An armored warrior riding atop a purple armored horse appeared at Alkaid's side; the rider wielding two red javelins in either hand.

[Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight / LIGHT / Level 7 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 2300 → 1900 / DEF 2100]

"When Normal Summoned without using tributes, Charging Gaia's ATK becomes 1900. Then I activate the Ritual Spell, Super Soldier Ritual. By offering tributes whose total Levels equal 8 from my hand and field, I am able to Ritual Summon any Black Luster Soldier Ritual Monster. I offer the Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight on my field and the Super Soldier Soul in my hand as sacrifices for a most powerful warrior!"

A magic circle appeared in the air, encircled by eight dark-red flames. Alongside the riding monster was what looked to be an altar bearing an elaborate, if wicked looking suit of armor. The flames grew stronger and descended into the armor, as if granting it the power to move freely. Charging Gaia bowed its head as it lost its shape, becoming a body of flame that also flowed into the armor. Whereas the eight flames seemed to allow the armor to stand up, the flames from the monster developed into a physical form within.

"_The contract of ancient power has been made. Rise forth with your warrior soul as your sword_! **Ritual Summon**."

The flames dispersed. Standing menacingly before Hakuno and Playmaker was a gray-skinned man donning the wicked armor, a jagged and elaborate sword held in one hand and a shield in the other, red hair flowing from the back of the monster's helm. Its eyes glared at the two as if daring them to test their strength against it.

"Level 8. Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier!"

[Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier / EARTH / Level 8 / Warrior / Ritual / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500]

In spite of his personal feelings towards the Knights of Hanoi, Playmaker couldn't help but feel a sense of awe and amazement as he stared at the monster. This was but one of the few belonging to the Black Luster Soldier archetype, and still he felt it. Raw, unbridled power.

"Whenever a monster is sent to the Graveyard from either the hand or field, Gateway to Chaos receives a Counter. As Charging Gaia and Super Soldier Soul were both sent to the Graveyard after being used as Ritual Material, Gateway to Chaos gains two counters." Alkaid explained as a subtle shift occurred in the air in response to the sacrifice of his monsters.

[Gateway to Chaos Counters: 0 → 2]

"When Charging Gaia is tributed, I add a Black Luster Soldier monster from the deck to my hand. I then banish Super Soldier Soul and add Evening Twilight Knight from the deck to my hand." Two cards popped out from his deck, allowing Alkaid to take them both graciously. "Now, I use the Ritual Spell, Black Luster Ritual, and offer the Evening Twilight Knight and Envoy of Chaos in my hand as sacrifices for a greater power!"

In contrast to a magic circle, an altar bearing a jet-black shield with swords crossing over it appeared in front of Alkaid. On either side of it were two monsters, one a young man garbed in black-and-white armor and the other dressed in armor similarly to Super Soldier, albeit less elaborate and black in color, as well as smaller in size.

"_The contract of olden times has been made. Rise forth and allow the evening twilight to be your guide_! **Ritual Summon**!"

The monsters offered themselves as flames, engulfing the shield and swords before a new monster stepped out from the flames. A man dressed in black armor with gold highlights, the helm reminiscent to that of a dragon with horns on either side. In one hand was a curved sword, and in the other a shield bearing a skull with horns on its surface.

"Level 8. Behold, the Black Luster Soldier!"

[Black Luster Soldier / EARTH / Level 8 / Warrior / Ritual / 3000 / DEF 2500]

"There it is…" Playmaker swallowed. "The legendary monster itself…"

Hakuno frowned. "Two monsters with 3000 ATK… But at least this one is just a normal monster."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Hakuno Kishinami." Alkaid told her, much to her surprise. "While it is true that the Black Luster Soldier has no effects to aid him by himself, the same cannot be said for the souls who offer him power. Evening Twilight Knight offers its effects to any Black Luster Soldier Ritual Monster it was used as Material to summon. Furthermore, as two monsters have left the field for the Graveyard, Gateway to Chaos gains another two counters."

[Gateway to Chaos Counters: 2 → 4]

"I now activate Gateway to Chaos' effect. Once per turn, I remove three counters to add a Ritual Spell from the deck to my hand. I activate that card, the Ritual Spell, Super Soldier Genesis. Unlike most Ritual Spells, rather than offer a monster on the field or in my hand as a sacrifice, I instead shuffle one or more banished LIGHT or DARK attribute monsters I own back into the deck, so long as their total Levels equal 8. I return the banished Cracking Dragon to my subordinate's deck and begin the ritual."

Above, a swirling mass of light and shadow began to form. The spectral image of Cracking Dragon appeared and let out a roar before its body dissipated into particles of light that flowed into the circling mass. In response to the added power, an armored figure descended from the mass.

"_The contract born of light and shadow has been made. Rise forth with an unyielding blade_! **Ritual Summon**!"

The armored figure crashed atop the digital ocean's surface, blasting up water in the process. Its make was similar to that of Super Soldier, but it was much thicker and possessed a combat skirt, its pauldrons bearing three sharp spikes and a tower shield in its grasp. In hand was a great sword that sat atop its shoulder. Its visor shielded its eyes and like the Black Luster Soldier the helm bore two horns.

"Level 8. Black Luster Soldier – Superior Soldier!"

[Black Luster Soldier – Superior Solder / EARTH / Level 8 / Warrior / Ritual / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500]

"That makes three monsters with 3000 ATK…" Hakuno whimpered. "This is _not_ good."

"Superior Soldier is treated not only as an EARTH attribute monster, but also a LIGHT attribute and DARK attribute monster." Alkaid continued uninterrupted. "I activate the effect of Superior Soldier. Up to twice per turn, I banish two monsters, one LIGHT attribute and DARK attribute, and raise Superior Soldier's ATK by 1500. I banish Charging Gaia The Fierce Knight, Burst Wurm, Cracking Dragon and Evening Twilight Soldier. With this, Superior Soldier's ATK becomes 6000."

A dark purple aura began to envelop the heavily armored soldier. Beneath the visor of its helm, both Hakuno and Playmaker could see glowing green eyes burning with intensity.

[Black Luster Solider – Superior Soldier: ATK 3000 → 6000]

"When Evening Twilight Knight is banished from the Graveyard, I add a Ritual Monster from the deck to my hand." As Alkaid accepted the card from his deck, he suddenly smiled and looked at Hakuno. "My preparations are complete. At last, our battle can truly begin in earnest." That made Playmaker worried. Did that mean all of this was just a warm-up? He had four powerful monsters, one of which possessed unknown effects, and he still was not done. His mind raced for the possibilities, but he couldn't discern what it was he had planned. "I hope you are prepared for what comes next. He has been dying for a rematch, after all."

"_He_?" Hakuno did not miss the way he spoke. Her face grew uncertain, as if also trying to think about what it was he was planning. Eventually, realization dawned on her as her eyes widened. "Don't tell me… Are you…?!"

Alkaid grinned. "Allow me to introduce myself to you properly. "Using the Level 8 Black Luster Soldier and the Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier, I construct the Overlay Network!"

High up in the air, an X-shaped grid formed. In between each segment of the grid were four red lights, two of which began to brighten when the aforementioned monsters both broke down into pixels and were swallowed up the grid. The ends of the grid released a spark that converged into a single point, gathering energy before it promptly exploded.

_Yusaku's left hand burned in irritation_.

Emerging from the explosion of data and power was a new monster; a human male with fair skin and orange hair that covered one of his eyes. A green cloak hid most of his body, revealing only a green sleeveless tunic with dark green pants and boots. His right hand was covered by a glove coming up to the forearm. Attached to the glove was what appeared to be a crossbow, dark green with purple edgings and a bloody red arrow held in its strings.

"_One of the many rogues of the lawless forest. Reveal yourself and shoot down the wicked_! **Xyz Summon**! Rank 8! Servant Archer – Robin Hood!"

[Servant Archer – Robin Hood / WIND / Rank 8 / Servant / Xyz / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 1500]

Playmaker stared at the monster in bewilderment as it, or rather he raised his head and greeted Hakuno with a lopsided grin. "Yo. Been a while, brownie."

"R-Robin Hood…?" Hakuno stammered. Her face was pale and eyes wide in disbelief. Recognition was clear in her eyes. She knew Alkaid. The person behind the avatar. "N-no way… You're-!"

Alkaid smiled as he put a hand to his chest and bowed. "Dan Blackmore. Master of the Archer-class Servant, Robin Hood. Former participant of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War. It's a pleasure to see you again, my old adversary."

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**Note: I decided to list the cards in order as they appear in the chapter, instead of by order of type.**

Hacking Virus / Spell / Continuous / When you Special Summon a DARK Machine Monster from your hand or GY: Draw 1 card. Once per turn: Destroy this card and target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; banish that monster.

Hack Wyrm / DARK / LA: Top, Bottom / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / LINK-2 / 2 Machine Monsters  
On the turn this card is Link Summoned: Special Summon up to 2 Machine Monsters in your GY to Main Monster Zones this card points to. If this card would be destroyed by battle or by card effect: Add 1 "Steelswarm" card from your deck to your hand. If you control 3 or more DARK Monsters excluding this card: Special Summon "Cracking Dragon" from your deck in Defense Position with its effects negated and its ATK and DEF reduced to zero. You can only activate each effect of "Hack Wyrm" once per turn.

Hacking Backfire / Spell / Continuous / Target 1 face-up Machine Monster your opponent controls: While that card is on your opponent's field, they cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck. The target monster also cannot be destroyed by card effects, used as Material or tributed during your opponent's Main Phase.

Steelswarm Attraction / Spell / Normal / Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower "Steelswarm" Monsters from your Deck in Defense Position, but banish them during your End Phase. (You can activate only 1 "Steelswarm Attraction" per turn.)

Steelswarm Locust Storm / Spell / Quick-Play / Target as many "Steelswarm" Monsters in your GY, equal to the number of DARK Monsters you control: Special Summon those monsters to your field. (You can activate only 1 "Steelswarm Locust Storm" per turn.)

Cracking Dragonis Lord / DARK / Top, Left, Right, Bottom / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 3000 / LINK-4 / 2+ DARK Monsters, including "Cracking Dragon"  
When this card is Link Summoned: Draw 1 card X the number of Link Materials used to summon this card. You can only use this effect of "Cracking Dragonis Lord" once per turn. Monsters this card points to cannot be destroyed by battle. Cannot be destroyed by monsters with a Level of 6 or lower or Link Monsters whose Link Rating is lower than this card. When an opponent's Level 7 or higher or Link 4 or higher monster attacks this card: You can activate this effect; Decrease the ATK of that monster by 300 X the number of DARK monsters in your GY, and if you do, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK lost by this effect.

Gem Spectrum / Spell / Quick-Play / Special Summon as many Level 4 or lower "Gem-Knight" Monsters with different names from your hand or deck, equal to the number of monsters your opponent controls. (You can only activate 1 "Gem Spectrum" per turn.)

Gem-Knight Ruby Apprentice / FIRE / Level 6 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 2100 / DEF 1200 / When this card is Tribute Summoned: Unaffected by your opponent's card effects. Once per turn: Tribute 1 "Gem-Knight" Effect Monster you control and target 1 face-up card your opponent controls: Until the End Phase, that card's effects are negated. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster in your hand to your field.

Gem-Knight Ruby Lord / FIRE / Level 7 / Warrior / Effect / ATK 2400 / DEF 2000 / Cannot be Normal Summoned/Set. Must be Special Summoned from your hand by Tributing 3 "Gem-Knight" Monsters with different names and cannot be summoned any other ways. Gains 500 ATK for every "Gem-Knight" Normal Monster in your GY. Once per turn: Special Summon 1 "Gem-Knight" Effect Monster from your deck to your field in Defense Position. While this face is face-up on your field and you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone: All monsters you control gain 1000 ATK and DEF.

Zero Action / Trap / Counter / Activate only during your opponent's Battle Phase. Reduce all battle damage inflicted this turn to zero and negates the destruction all monsters on the field, once each.

Hacking Firewall / Spell / Normal / Once per turn: Negate the activation of your opponent's Trap Cards until your End Phase.

Jack Jumper / DARK / Level 5 / Machine / Effect / ATK 2000 / DEF 0 / You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) if you control a Level 7 or higher DARK monster. When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Negate the effects of monsters your opponent controls that are Level 5 or higher and were Special Summoned. You can only use each effect of "Jack Jumper" once per turn.

Sky Turbulance / Spell / Quick-Play / Destroy 1 card on your field and reduce any battle damage you would take to zero. After this effect resolves, your opponent must end their Battle Phase.

Processlayer Fate Servant - Varion / DARK / LA: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 1000 / LINK-2 / 2 Cyberse Monsters  
During the turn this card is Link Summoned, you can Special Summon Servant Monsters, ignoring the effects of "Processlayer" cards. If a monster is summoned to a zone this card points to: You can add 1 Servant Monster from your deck or GY to your hand, and if you do, you can add 1 Spell/Trap Card listed in that card's text from your deck to your hand, also, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 Monster from your GY. You can only each this effect of "Processlayer Fate Servant - Varion" once per turn.

Processlayer Equation / Spell / Normal / Target 1 "Processlayer" monster in your GY; Special Summon it, and if you do, it gains 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. You can only activate 1 "Processlayer Equation" per turn.

Servant Archer - EMIYA / DARK / LA: Top-Left, Top-Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right / Servant / Link / Effect / ATK 2400 / LINK-4 / 3+ Effect Monsters  
When this card is Link Summoned: You can add 3 random Equip Spells from your deck to your hand, but you cannot activate those cards this turn. If this card is targeted for an attack: Equip 1 Equip Spell from your hand to this card, but destroy it during your opponent's End Phase. You can tribute 1 Monster this card points to and target 1 card on your opponent's field: Destroy that card. You can only activate each effect of "Servant Archer - EMIYA" once per turn.

Celestial Contract of the Killing Stone / Spell / Ritual / This card is used to Ritual Summon "Servant Caster - Tamamo-no-Mae". You must also tribute Special Summoned monsters from your field whose total Levels equal 8. If "Servant Caster - Tamamo-no-Mae" is sent to the GY by card effect and this card is in the GY: Banish this card and Special Summon that monster in Defense Position in a Main Monster Zone a Link Monster you control points to. You can only use this effect of "Celestial Contract of the Killing Stone" once per turn.

Servant Caster - Tamamo / LIGHT / Level 8 / Servant / Ritual / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 2400 / You can Ritual Summon this card with "Celestial Contract of the Killing Stone." When this card is Ritual Summoned: All Special Summoned monsters you control gain 500 ATK/DEF. While this card is Linked to a Link Monster whose Link Rating is equal to the Link Monster with the highest Link Rating, regardless of controller; this card cannot be destroyed by card effect. Once per turn, during your opponent's turn: You can activate 1 Spell Card from your hand.

Burst Wurm / DARK / Level 3 / Machine / Effect / ATK 1300 / DEF 0 / If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand) and 1 other "Burst Wurm" (from your hand or GY). You can only use this effect of "Burst Wurm" once per turn.

Phish Bait / DARK / Level 2 / Machine / Effect / ATK 700 / DEF 0 / If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Machine Monster in your GY; Special Summon it with its effects negated. You can only use this effect of "Phish Bait" once per turn.

Punch Drake / DARK / LA: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right/ Machine / Effect / ATK 2000 / LINK-2 / 2 DARK Machine Monsters  
When this card is Link Summoned Successfully: You can target up to 2 Level 4 or lower Machine Monsters in your GY; Special Summon those cards with their effects negated, also, you can conduct 1 additional Normal Summon this turn. You can target 1 Machine Monster you control: Add 1 Monster from your deck to your hand with the same name as that target. This card can be treated as 2 Tributes for a Tribute Summon. You can only use each effect of "Punch Drake" once per turn.

Mass Deletion Dragon / DARK / Links: Upper Left, Upper Right, Bottom, Left / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 3500 / Link – 4 / 3+ DARK Machine Monsters  
This card can make 1 additional attack per Battle Phase for each Level 8 Monster used as a Material for its Link Summon. If this card destroys a monster by battle: Inflict damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of that monster in the GY. If this card would be destroyed, you can banish 1 DARK Machine monster from your GY instead. During each End Phase: You can banish 1 monster your opponent controls, and if you do and it was linked to this card, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent's LP.

Hrunting / Spell / Equip / Equip only to a Servant Monster. If the equipped monster successfully destroyed a monster your opponent controls: That monster can declare an additional attack. If the equipped monster battles a Monster in Defense Position, it deals piercing damage. If the equipped monster would be destroyed by battle: You can destroy this card instead, and if you do, reduce any damage you would have taken to zero and negate the equipped monster's destruction.

Restoration Caretaker / WIND / Level 3 / ATK 400 / DEF 600 / ?

Reset Recycler / DARK / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 300 / DEF 0 / If this card is sent from the hand to the GY: You can Special Summon this card. If this card is Special Summoned other than with this effect, send it to the GY. ?

ATK Hack / Trap / Counter / If the ATK of a monster changes due to a card effect: You can target 1 Machine monster you control whose ATK was not changed this turn: That monster gains ATK equal to the total change in ATK due to that card effect, also, you can target 1 monster your opponent controls: That target loses ATK equal to the ATK your monster gained with this effect.

Damage Hack / Trap / Counter / Activate only if you or your opponent would take damage while you control a face-up Machine Monster: Activate 1 of the following effects.  
• Negate the Damage, and if you do, gain LP equal to the amount of damage negated.  
• Double the damage.

Link to Chaos / Spell / Normal / Banish 1 LIGHT or DARK Link Monster on the field; Add 1 "Gateway to Chaos" from your deck or GY to your hand.

Super Soldier Genesis / Spell / Ritual / Ritual Summon 1 "Black Luster Soldier" monster from your deck by shuffling 1 or more of your banished LIGHT and/or DARK monsters into the deck whose total Levels equal exactly 8. If a monster on the field is banished: You can banish this card from your GY to target 1 of your banished LIGHT monsters and 1 of your banished DARK monsters; Return those targets to the GY. You can only use each effect of "Super Soldier Genesis" once per turn.

Black Luster Soldier – Superior Soldier / EARTH / Level 8 / Warrior / Ritual / Effect / ATK 3000 / DEF 2500 / You can Ritual Summon this card with "Super Soldier Ritual". This card's Attribute is also Treated as LIGHT and DARK while on the field or in the GY. Up to twice per turn (Quick Effect): You can banish 1 LIGHT and 1 DARK monster from your GY; Increase the ATK of this card by 1500 until the end of this turn. If this card is sent to the GY or banished from the GY: You can send 1 LIGHT or DARK monster from your deck to the GY. You can only use this effect of "Black Luster Soldier – Superior Soldier" once per turn.

Servant Archer - Robin Hood / WIND / Rank 8 / Servant / Xyz / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 1500 / 2+ Level 8 Monsters  
When this card is Xyz Summoned: Add 1 "Yew Bow" from your deck or GY to your hand. Cannot be targeted for attacks but does not prevent your opponent from attacking directly. If this card battles a Monster: You can detach 1 Material; Destroy that monster at the start of the Damage Step, and if you do, inflict 500 damage to your opponent. If your opponent Special Summons a monster from their hand, GY or Extra Deck: You can detach 1 Material; Destroy that monster, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. If your opponent activates a Spell/Trap Card: You can discard 1 card; Negate that card's activation, and if you do, destroy it and inflict 100 damage to your opponent. If this card is equipped with "Yew Bow," all effect damage dealt by this card is doubled. Each effect of this card can only be used once per turn.

* * *

**NEXT TIME**

_When they last met, it was during the game of survival._

_When they meet again, it is during a bittersweet confrontation._

_It is a violent reunion, but is it one full of malice?_

_Once again, fates have begun to collide…_

"Is this man really part of the Knights of Hanoi?"

**_TURN-03: The Man and The Archer_**

_Into the VRAINS_! ! !

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Special thanks go to Donjusticia for his help in card creation, beta and editing. He is also responsible for the Playmaker/Hakuno VS Alkaid/Hanoi duel, so please be sure to thank him.

Glad to see everyone is enjoying the sequel so far. I just hope it lives up to its predecessor. I do have big plans for this series, you know.

Regarding the change involving Archer, the reason why he has his Ascension 2 appearance from Fate/Grand Order and is named EMIYA instead of just "Nameless," this is due to Hakuno's actions in the finale of Fate/VRAINS. Her altering his Saint Graph when performing Over-Link Summon for Moon Crux - Shirou Emiya, more or less overwrote Archer to a certain extent. He's still the same Servant she fought with in the Holy Grail War, but as far as personality and action-wise goes, I'd say he is "midway" through the process of becoming the Second Magus Killer.

Now, for Dimension Summon. I actually got this idea while watching the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Side of the Dimensions movie, though I tweaked it to fit the story. Dimension Summon can only be used in "official duels." In other words, in duels sponsored by companies, tournament matches, etc. That said, someone can also hack it into a match. As for how it works, players can summon monsters from their hand by using Spirit Charges.

This summon allows them to bypass certain rules, such as a monster requiring tributes or summoned via card effect to get out on the field. For example, if you Dimension Summon one of the Egyptian God Cards, it's perfectly legal. Players earn Spirit Charges by taking damage. 500 damage earns you 1 Spirit Charge, 1000 2 charges, and 1500 a full charge. Only one charge is needed to summon a monster, though you can use more than one. One Charge earns that monster 1000 ATK, 2 charges 2000 and a full charge 3000. Players can also use a Spirit Charge to return that Dimension Summon monster back to their hand if it looks like things are getting dangerous.

On the other hand, Dimension Summon itself is a pretty risky move. In addition to any battle damage you would take from the Dimension Summon monster being destroyed, players also take a certain amount of damage depending on how many Spirit Charges were used. If 1 charge was used, the player takes 1000. If two charges, 1500. A full charge warrants 2000 damage.

Anyway, that is the full explanation for Dimension Summon's mechanics! I hope everyone is doing okay, what with all the crap that has been happening lately. Please remember to stay safe, look after your loved ones and practice social distancing. Take care of yourselves.

* * *

**REVIEW**:

Daemon of Wrath: Yusaku's Link Sense, as well as characters who already possess it, have been upgraded to a certain extent. In canon, Yusaku could sense Revolver approaching his location when he and Shoichi were analyzing Ai. Here, he can actually feel certain "disturbances" in the SERAPH VRAINS.

Daemon of Crawling Tentacles: Hakuno will receive more screentime. The first few chapters are to showcase what you can expect from Laplace, and what kind of role Yusaku has. I really more or less shoved him onto the shelf when we got to the CCC Arc, and I am not doing that again. For all intents and purposes, the Zaizen sisters and Yusaku are our main leads for Laplace. Regarding hew new Avatar, it is based off of the Lostbelt Mystic Code worn by Guda(k)o from Grand Order. Her avatar is simply "Hakuno" this time around.

achen5041: No, she will not. She's just a normal everyday girl (coughbullshitcough) who will lose some duels here and there, vastly less so than in the first entry, but she isn't a "savior."

Taken Kings: I'm glad you are enjoying it! I hope you stick around until the end.

D. : I can tell you Yusaku will receive a Servant. As for which, I can't say.

Guest #1: Lunamon will only make her debut in this fanfic series when Digital Vrains finally gets around to its duel. Not a moment sooner.

jmcdavid: Indeed. Dimension Summon is pretty risky, but if you play your cards right, it can become incredibly useful. And yeah, the Knights of Hanoi really managed to kick the proverbial beehive.


	3. TURN-03

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Fate/Extra or Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Both are properties of Nasu and Konami respectively. I own none of the characters or events that take place in the story, save for original events and original characters.

* * *

_Previously, on Fate/VRAINS – Laplace!_

"_Knights of Hanoi, you are my enemy!"_

"_Every last one of these cards is my partner! They are part of me!"_

"_You ready for this, Zaizen?"_

"_It's been a while, Hakuno Kishinami."_

"_Allow me to introduce myself properly."_

* * *

**Fate/VRAINS – Laplace**

* * *

TURN-03: The Man and the Archer

_It was over. The old man stood there, his face remarkably calm and solemn in spite of the fact that his Servant had just been defeated. Robin Hood kneeled on the ground, a sword sitting inside his chest as though he were its sheath. There was no blood, but the damage on his body was arguably worse than any actual blood or wound. Pieces of his body were breaking down into black blocks that shattered the moment they touched the ground. Separating Hakuno and Archer from their enemy was a wall of red._

"_So, this is how it ends, eh?" Blackmore mused. He looked as though he was in a daze, staring at Archer in amazement. "Incredible… To think there would be a Heroic Spirit whose power would be able to craft weapons of other heroes…"_

"_How'd we lose?" Robin Hood asked through gritted teeth. "Master has more ability and more determination, so how did…?"_

_Hakuno wasn't sure she could answer that herself. Her body was still shaking. She could hardly believe she was still standing. Her palms were caked in sweat._

_Blackmore and her eyes met. Her stared at her for several seconds before his lips curled upward. "It would seem that I am the one lacking experience in this battle," he said. "More than that, I doubted my capabilities too much for this battle royal. Having a reason to fight is different from believing in that reason. I lived as a warrior, but that life gave me many regrets."_

_Blackmore laughed, "Reviving my wife with the power of the Holy Grail—what a silly delusion. I gave up everything, even my own individuality, to become a 'good soldier.' It wasn't until at the end of that life did I ever find a goal to pursue and abandon. All this time, I have been fighting as a man. In doing so, I sentenced myself to defeat by putting my principles as a knight ahead of my principles as a man."_

"_Yes, a fool indeed… But I was a fool who wanted to see her smile again before I arrived on death's doorstep, if only for a short time."_

_Hakuno stared at him, feeling a growing pit form inside her chest. This person had a dream he wished to pursue. He had every reason to fight, and it was for a better reason than hers. She fought to live, but this man fought to bring his lover back to life. So much so that he was willing to put his own life on the line for it. And yet he had fallen before he could obtain that dream. He was dying, and in a few moments, the Moon Cell would erase him._

_All because she defeated him, all so she could live._

_He was her enemy. If he won, she would die. So she fought back and ordered Archer to defeat him. There was no reason for her to sit idly by and allow someone she did not know to kill her, no matter what their reason was. This was a "war," and wars were cold and unforgiving._

_So, why?_

What is this feeling in my chest?_ Hakuno grasped the fabric of her shirt, as though she were grabbing at her own heart. An emotion she did not know wormed its way into her head and brought her anguish. _Why do I feel so…?

"_Do not feel sorry, young miss," Blackmore smiled warmly this time. The act caught her off guard and she stared at him in disbelief. "In fact, you should feel proud. That final blow… It was delivered splendidly. Not a hint of doubt in that final stroke. You have as much reason to fight and believe in as anyone else. My wish is nothing special, nor is anybody else's, no matter how grand. However, your struggles… I imagine they will be most difficult for you. But they will harden you. They will make you stronger, without question."_

_The black corrupt spread further into him. By now, half his torso was disintegrated and his right arm was falling apart. The right half of his face had turned to black and was falling apart, like pieces of a puzzle coming undone. In spite of this, Blackmore looked as dignified and noble as he first had when they met the first time._

"_I apologize you must see me like this. It may be odd to say this, but I feel oddly at peace with myself. I have lost, but in doing so, I might become the foundation for a youth to grow stronger and seize their future."_

_Robin Hood looked as though he wished to say something, but he fell silent. Instead, he opted a rueful smile and bowed his head, accepting his defeat. His body was worse than his Master's and looked ready to crumble any moment._

"_Sheesh, this sucks…" the orange-haired bandit remarked. "I finally got a chance to fight fair for once, and I ended up failing my Master. This day can't possibly get any worse." He paused for a moment. He looked up and stared at Archer. "I've probably got no reason to ask you this, seeing as how we lost and all, but how did I lose to you anyway? You said you got no reason for fighting or even a wish you want to have fulfilled, so what's the difference between us?"_

_Hakuno stared at her Servant. The silver-haired man in red's eyes swam with emotions she couldn't quite describe, almost as though this scene brought out some sort of nostalgia. After a moment, the nameless man answers his fellow Archer's question._

"_There is no difference. We both fought for our Masters, and in all honesty, your reasons for fighting are better than mine. All I am is a nameless Servant, representing someone with no background or past to speak of. But, if I were to wager a guess as to why you lost…"_

_He grinned. "It's because I couldn't afford to lose. I would be a pretty worthless Servant if I couldn't live up to my Master's expectations, no?"_

_Robin Hood stared at him for a moment before he laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's a good a reason as any. Damn, now I feel bad about being summoned. If it was somebody else as Master's Servant, he wouldn't have lost. Ah, oh well. Them's the breaks. Still…"_

_The green-clothed man looked at Hakuno, offering one last smile before his body was consumed by the black corruption._

"_I'm glad I lost to someone like you, brownie."_

_His last words, right as he crumbled to pieces. The black blocks that were the remains of the Servant known as Robin Hood existed for only a second before they broke down into particles and faded from existence._

_Blackmore stared at the spot where his Servant was mournfully. "Thank you, Archer. I am truly sorry," he muttered before looking back up at Hakuno. "Forgive me for being so selfish, but would you mind listening to a dying man's last words?" Hakuno nodded. "From here on out, no matter who you may face or who you may have to defeat… Think about it. Feel it. Process it. Accept your doubts, but never allow yourself to be crippled by them. Accept the consequences of your actions, and turn all you feel and all you have learned into strength. If you wait until the end to think, you will only have regrets waiting for you._

"_More than that, learning something from your battles. Through battle, learn about the things you need to: the reasons you fight, the reasons you cannot lose. Find the answers you seek from battle. It will be your responsibility to have those answers when you survive this war."_

_His smile was bright, different from the worn-out face of a soldier. It was loving and kind, almost like that of a grandfather. His body was covered in shadows, yet he still continued to smile as the Moon Cell erased every fiber of his existence._

"_Ah… I will finally see you again, my love… My Anne…"_

_He closed his eyes and succumbed. His body crumbled to pieces and broke apart into nothingness. The wall vanished and the path opened, as if inviting her to proceed forward._

_Hakuno doesn't move. She just stared at the spot where Dan Blackmore and Robin Hood once stood, their words echoing and repeating over and over in her heart. The feeling of unease lessens as she realizes what this feeling was._

_Regret._

_She felt regret that she battled someone who had better reasons to fight, that she had to kill someone like that. Compared to the horror and fright she felt when she killed Shinji Matou, the feeling she had when she killed Blackmore is different. She does not feel disgust with herself or feel horrified by her actions. Instead, she felt regret that she had killed a good man._

"_Are you alright, Master?" Archer called out to her. She nodded numbly. "That man… Even if he was an enemy, he was a worthy foe. No, more than that… You shouldn't ever forget his words, Hakuno Kishinami. No matter how hard or arduous this battle is, there's always a meaning and reason behind it."_

_A meaning to battle…_

_Hakuno wasn't sure what meaning she could derive from her battle with Blackmore, but she knew one thing for certain. Even if she lost and was erased by the Moon Cell, she would never forget what that man told her._

_She would never forget Dan Blackmore or the words of advice he spoke, no matter what._

* * *

The memory of that day played out so clearly in Hakuno's mind that, for a moment, she stared at the young man standing alongside Robin Hood in disbelief. Emotions ran through her all at once. At first she was angry, believing the man before her to be an imposter and assuming Dan Blackmore's identity, then confusion as to how he could have obtained Robin Hood. Resignation and sadness settled as she stared into the eyes of her opponent—Alkaid.

The same eyes as the old soldier she defeated in the second round of the Moon Cell Holy Grail War.

"How…?" Hakuno didn't realize it was her voice until after the words left her mouth. "How are you here? No, _why_ are you here?! Why are you with the Knights of Hanoi?!"

Alkaid smiled wryly. "A long story, one I wouldn't mind discussing another time. However, I'm afraid story time will have to wait."

Hakuno wanted to argue, but Alkaid's expression told her everything. He intended to fight her, even if she wanted to talk. This was not a place for discussion, but a place of battle. They were in the middle of a duel, or in other words a battlefield. A place Dan Blackmore knew very well.

She felt Playmaker's stare on her, her partner in this battle no doubt having several questions he wished to ask, but he made no sound. Instead, he returned his attention to the task at hand.

"When Robin Hood is successfully Xyz Summoned, I add Yew Bow from either my deck or Graveyard to my hand. Next, I equip it to Archer." Alkaid took the card from his deck before placing it on his duel disk. The next moment, Robin Hood's signature bow formed over his forearm. "And now, _battle_. I attack Cyberse Magician with Black Luster Soldier – Superior Soldier."

_Superior Soldier has 6000 ATK,_ Hakuno analyzed the situation. _Cyberse Magician has 5200 ATK. If Blackmore destroys Playmaker's monster, we'll take 800 damage, maybe more depending on what kind of effects Robin Hood has._

Just how did the emerald Archer's bag of tricks translate to this card game? Somehow, she dreaded the answer.

Playmaker countered as she expected. "I activate my face-down Trap, Cynet Access! I banish a Cyberse Monster in the Graveyard and target a Cyberse Monster on my field! Until the end of the turn, the Cyberse Monster on my field gains 200 ATK equal to the banished monster's Level! I banish the Level 4 Processlayer Adion and raise Cyberse Magician's ATK by 800!"

Alkaid rubbed his chin. "If you did that, Cyberse Magician would equal Superior Soldier's own ATK. And with Grid Rod, it's destruction would be negated and I would lose Superior Soldier instead. Not a bad strategy."

"Unfortunately for you," Robin Hood smirked. "That plan is a bust."

"What?!"

Playmaker and Hakuno watched in dumbfounded awe and shock as the green-clad outlaw summoned a purple-tipped arrow and knocked it back, taking aim and firing it straight at Playmaker's facedown. Just as it flipped up to activate its effect, the arrow pierced it. Seconds later, it was encroached by purple corruption.

Both Archer and Caster stared at the sight, mouths open and eyes wide. "What happened?!" Playmaker demanded. "What did you just do?!"

"My effect, Sherlock. What else?" Robin Hood snarked. "Master sends a card in his hand to the Graveyard, and I negate the activation of any Trap or Spell you play. As an added bonus, that card is destroyed. You also take 100 damage."

"While Yew Bow is equipped to Archer, any and all effect damage he deals is doubled," Alkaid explained. "When the equipped monster deals effect damage, Yew Bow can double the damage and gain 1 counter."

_What the hell's up with that?!_ Hakuno could hear Tamamo scream in indignation.

Even Hakuno herself admitted it was unfair upon hearing this. So long as Blackmore's Archer had Yew Bow equipped, it virtually made any damage he dealt quadrupled because both cards amplified their ability to deal damage. It seemed incredibly broken to her.

Nonetheless, Playmaker's card shattered and exploded. The force of the blast was stronger than they expected and caused them to sway, but they managed to regain their balance shortly afterwards. "Thanks to Cyberse Magician's effect, the damage we take is halved!" Playmaker pointed out.

_Hakuno & Playmaker – LP 1900 _→ _1700_

With nothing else to protect them, Superior Soldier leaped into the fray and swung its greatsword at Cyberse Magician. Sword met stave. The wizard was ultimately forced back, rod partially damaged.

_Hakuno & Playmaker – LP 1700 _→ _1300_

"I believe I'll end my turn here." Alkaid ended his assault. "If Lustrous Gaia the Fierce Knight is in my Graveyard or is banished during the End Phase, I add a Ritual Spell and Ritual Monster from my Deck to my hand."

"But you never-" Hakuno stopped herself and remembered what Robin Hood said before. "Archer's effect…?"

"Correct, young miss. I believe the next move is yours."

The brunette looked at her monsters, both of whom stared back in concern. They were worried about her, considering her opponent was someone she knew, and more importantly, someone she respected as much as she did Rani and Rin.

"I'm fine," she assured the two. She remembered Blackmore's words to her back in the Moon Cell. She could not afford to hesitate for even a moment. "My turn! Draw! I activate the Spell, Processlayer Formula!"

"Don't think so!" Robin Hood knocked another arrow and shot at the card in her hand. It made contact and exploded in her hand, causing her to hiss in pain.

_Hakuno & Playmaker – LP 1300 _→ _1200_

"Thanks to Cyberse Magician, the damage is halved. Though at this rate, we'll be burning through Life Points just trying to empty his hand." Playmaker frowned.

Hakuno nodded in agreement. "Robin Hood employs all kinds of tricks. Something tells me negating and destroying our Spells and Traps isn't the only way he can deal damage. Even so, he only has one card left in his hand. I might be able to use that to our advantage." She turned her attention back to the duel and continued. "I activate the Equip Spell, Mage Power and equip it to Cyberse Magician! While equipped with Mage Power, Cyberse Magician gains 500 ATK and DEF for each Spell and Trap we control! Including Mage Power, we control Grid Rod! Cyberse Magician gains 1000 ATK!" A blue aura enveloped Cyberse Magician and his power began to increase.

[Cyberse Magician: ATK 2800 → 3800 / DEF 2000 → 3000]

Their monster was stronger now, but still not powerful enough to defeat Superior Soldier or Mass Deletion Dragon. Perhaps a little extra power was required. "I activate the effect of Cynet Access from the Graveyard! I banish it and a Cyberse Monster on my field, then Special Summon a monster from my banished zone to my field if its ATK is less than the Cyberse Monster I banish! I banish Cyberse Magician and return Archer to the field!"

Cyberse Magician waved its wand, its form vanishing. The haze surrounding her Servant faded and returned in earnest, letting out a groan. "About time," he muttered before leveling a glare at Robin Hood. "Never thought I'd see you again."

"Ah, we've fought before I take it?" Robin Hood questioned. "When me and Master fought brownie back home, she had a white Saber with her."

_White Saber?_

Hakuno looked at her Duel Disk. Though she couldn't see her face, she could tell Nero was just as confused as she was. Did that mean the Hakuno Kishinami of this version of Dan Blackmore had a different Servant as well?

She pushed the thought to the back of her mind and resumed the duel. "I activate Archer's effect!"

Archer smiled viciously as he raised his hand, palm facing Mass Deletion Dragon. To the Knight of Hanoi's shock and horror, the dragon squirmed and wailed as its body broke down and reformed into a silver arrow in Archer's hand, which he proceeded to knock back and fire. The arrow was sent flying and pierced Superior Soldier's armor easily, causing it to shatter to pieces.

Playmaker whistled in appreciation while Alkaid's subordinate opened and closed his mouth repeatedly, unable to believe what just happened. "How?! How did you destroy Mass Deletion Dragon?!"

"I didn't destroy him, dimwit," Archer scoffed. "I tributed your dragon. Any monster my Link Arrows point to are fair game regardless of who owns them, and I can use them as ammunition. In this case, I tributed Mass Deletion Dragon to destroy Blackmore's Black Luster Soldier – Superior Soldier."

Alkaid sighed. "So I saw. A frightening ability, that. When Superior Soldier is sent to the Graveyard, I send a LIGHT or DARK attribute monster in my deck to the Graveyard."

"Next, I activate the Spell, Arsenal Stock! I banish any multiple of 2 Equip Spells in my Graveyard, and for each multiple of 2 I banish, I draw a card! I banish two Processlayer Formulas, Hrunting, Caliburn, Grid Rod, Resume Mace, Cynet Defrag and Mage Power and draw three cards! I then activate the Spell, Zone Ascension! If I don't control a monster in an Extra Monster Zone, but I have a monster that can be Special Summoned in an Extra Monster Zone, I can move it to that zone! I move Archer from the center Main Monster Zone to the Extra Monster Zone and activate the Quick-Play Spell, Codecast Signal! Once per duel, if I control a Link 3 or higher Servant, I can Special Summon up to two Level 5 or higher monsters from either my Graveyard or banished zone next to my Servant's Link Arrow! I revive Cyberse Magician from the Graveyard and return Caster from my Banished Zone!"

Cyberse Magician leaped out from the dark portal that opened up near Hakuno's D-Board while the static film over Caster faded, much to her relief. "About time!" Tamamo whined before leveling a glare at Alkaid's subordinate. "First chance I get, boyo, I am going to give you a taste of my Polygamy Castration Fist for that stunt, you hear?"

"Caster raises the ATK and DEF of all Special Summoned monsters on my field by 500!"

[Servant Archer – EMIYA: ATK 2400 → 2900]  
[Cyberse Magician: ATK 2500 → 3000]  
[Servant Caster – Tamamo-no-Mae: ATK 2300 → 2800]

"I summon Processlayer Nullion!" A machine adorned in lime-green and white armor wielding a double-edged spear appeared at her side.

[Processlayer Nullion / WIND / Level 4 / Cyberse / Tuner / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0]

_When Nullion is used to Synchro Summon, it gives the Synchro Monster an effect that allows it to prevent my opponents from activating any card effects during the Battle Phase. If I used it and Caster to summon Processlayer Final Sigma, the strongest Processlayer in my deck, we might be able to win this!_

That was, assuming everything went according to plan. Hakuno had no doubt Alkaid would do everything in his power to prevent her from using Final Sigma. She had to press on, even if it meant being shot. In a way, it was as though she was walking through a minefield. The smallest misstep and she would pay dearly for it, but there was no way to tell where the bomb was.

She could not retreat.

"I tune my Level 4 Processlayer Nullion with Caster!"

Robin Hood's eyes narrowed. "Summoning from the Extra Deck, huh? Sorry, brownie, but that's not happening!" As Hakuno began her summoning, Nullion becoming green rings that surrounded Caster, he was already moving to action. One of the green orbs surrounding him fell into his crossbow, forming into a glowing green arrow. He knocked it back and opened fire. The arrow shot straight into the rings surrounding the lights that had been Caster and exploded.

_Hakuno & Playmaker – LP 1200 _→ _600_

Playmaker and Hakuno struggled to remain on their D-Boards as the shockwave from the explosion rocked the surrounding area, even blasting large bodies of water into the air. "What happened?!" the former asked in shock. "Did he use an Overlay Unit?!"

"When my opponent Special Summons a monster from the hand, Graveyard or Extra Deck, Robin Hood can use an Overlay Unit and destroy it as it is being summoned." Alkaid explained. "Archer can also inflict 300 damage to my opponent, which is doubled by both his own effect and by Yew Bow. I place a second Counter on Yew Bow. Were it not for you summoning Cyberse Magician, you may very well have lost all your Life Points."

His subordinate snickered. "Not that it matters, since your Life Points are almost gone!"

Hakuno grimaced. "Since Final Sigma was destroyed by a card effect and sent to the Graveyard, I add a "Processlayer" card from my deck to my hand."

"Reset Recycler's effect!" Playmaker called out suddenly. "If it was sent to the Graveyard by its own effect, and if my opponent negated the Special Summon of a monster from the Extra Deck, I can banish Reset Recycler and Special Summon one of that monster's Materials! I revive Servant Caster – Tamamo-no-Mae!"

Tamamo emerged from the dark opening, shaking her body and fur as though ridding herself of something. "Whew! That was an experience," she muttered before turning to the dark hole she emerged from. "Thanks a bunch, little guy!" Hakuno swore she saw something wave back at her as the opening closed. Tamamo then turned to Playmaker and grinned. "And thank you, stranger~ Remind me to give you a thank-you gift when this is all over."

Playmaker raised a brow at that and looked at Hakuno. She offered him a wry smile and a shrug, having already become accustomed to Tamamo's eccentric behavior.

_Since summoning Final Sigma is out of the question, I guess there's one option left._ Hakuno glanced down at the ring on her finger, which began to glow. A pale-blue band formed around her wrist, circuits running across her whole hand.

"When my Life Points are 1000 or lower, I can activate my Skill and add a monster from the Lunar Ocean to my Extra Deck, then use any monsters on my field as Materials to Special Summon it!" Hakuno raised her hand into the air, stretching out as if to grab the Moon Cell. "[Regalia-!"

"I think not!" Alkaid shouted, catching the two off-guard. "I activate my Skill: Theft Arrow! This skill only activates when Archer is present on the field with his Noble Phantasm equipped! Once per duel, I discard a card from my hand, and if my opponent activates their Skill, I can negate its activation and deal 1000 damage!"

Playmaker's eyes widened. "What?!" He quickly turned to Hakuno and shouted. "Look out!"

His warning came too late. The green-clad bowman knocked a red arrow back, and with incredible precision, set it flying. The arrow struck Hakuno's hand, causing her to cry out in pain as the ring around her wrist shattered as though it were glass. The Regalia ceased to glow. Though the arrow faded and broke apart into bits of light, the wound it left behind remained. A small wound the size of a pinball sat in the middle of her hand. Though her cyber frame quickly repaired the damage and sealed the hole, her arm from the elbow down felt numb. Red sparks danced along it as though it were an infection.

_Hakuno & Playmaker – LP 600 _→ _100_

"Mikou?! Husband, are you alright?!" Tamamo cried in shock. Hakuno grimaced, pushing past the pain and nodding. The fox woman sighed in relief, though it was quickly pushed aside by fury. She glared at the two Knights of Hanoi, her pupils becoming pinpricks. "You think you can get away with hurting _my_ husband like that and not suffer the consequences?! That tears it! This wife is officially pissed off!"

"Calm down, Caster," Archer hissed. "Don't lose your cool. Master, can you still duel?"

"I think so…" Hakuno flexed her fingers. They moved, but they felt stiff and barely responded to her commands. Whatever Robin Hood did to her arm, it did a lot more than negate her skill. "We're just lucky Cyber Magician halved the damage."

_Still, we're all out of options. I don't have anymore cards to play. I don't like how Robin Hood's ATK is at zero, and I'm definitely sure he still has plenty more tricks up his sleeve. Even so, I'm just going to have to risk it!_

"_Battle_!"

Alkaid interrupted her, face solemn. "I do not think so. I banish Super-Electromagentic Turtle to activate its effect. Once per duel, I end my opponent's Battle Phase."

Playmaker scowled. "He had a card like that this whole time…?" It was not often he saw someone using such old cards, much less cards as old as that.

"I end my turn," Hakuno said bitterly, having been unable to put so much as a sizable dent in their defenses.

"I believe it's time we brought this reunion to a close," Dan Blackmore remarked somberly.

Hakuno and Playmaker both stared at him, though the former quickly realized what was about to happen as she and her Servants both felt it.

An abrupt surge of mana began to fill the air, swirling around Robin Hood. His face turned cold, eyes focused like a hunter stalking his prey.

"_This arrow from my grave… A blessing from the forest…  
Which becomes a poison to tyrannical regimes._"

A Noble Phantasm, one that Hakuno was awfully familiar with.

"During the End Phase, if I dealt effect damage to my opponent and destroyed at least one card with Archer's effect, I can destroy Yew Bow," Alkaid explained. "For each counter on Yew Bow upon its destruction, my opponent takes 400 damage. Yew Bow accumulated two counters. You have one hundred Life Points left. This is where our story ends."

Alkaid's face hardened, briefly showing the face of the experienced soldier that Hakuno Kishinami knew very well. "End this, Archer!"

"_Poisonous blood, emerging from the deep green!  
The Wise Man's Yew Bow, be known as the sacrament of the druid-_! !"

A stream of bright green power was launched straight from the now cracked bow of Robin Hood. The Noble Phantasm was unleashed in its full glory, tearing straight through the water and carving itself a path.

"Master!"

"Husband!"

Hakuno's vision was consumed by light. In the next moment, her whole world exploded.

* * *

Just as Lapis and Rin were about to mount their counterattack, a massive explosion emanating not far from their location caught their attention. The blue-haired girl looked and saw green-and-purple lights rising into the sky alongside towers of rushing water and smoke.

"What was that?" Rin asked fearfully. "Don't tell me… Is that where Hakuno is?!"

Their opponent smirked. "It seems Alkaid and my companion have dealt with Playmaker and your friend," she said haughtily, causing the two to glare at her. "All that is left is for me to finish our task and defeat the both of you. Lapis' "Silver Streak," and Rin Tohsaka's Servant… I will crush both of you at once!"

"Like hell you will!" Lapis growled. "My turn! Draw!"

_I have to hurry and finish this up quick,_ Aoi Zaizen thought, concerned for her sister. _Haku's strong, but if she's serious and this Alkaid guy is that strong, then we have to hurry! Even if I can't finish her off this turn, I can at least make it so Tohsaka can kick her ass! But, first things first, I have to get rid of Hack Worm. I can't summon any monsters from my Extra Deck so long as it's on our field!_

Lapis looked at the cards in her hand and stared at them for a moment. The gears in her head suddenly started to click into place. She smiled.

"I think I got it!" she whispered excitedly. "I'll start my comeback by activating the Spell, Sky Formation! I summon a "Silver Streak" monster whose Level is 4 or lower from my deck in Defense Position! I summon Silver Streak Cloud Strider!" A silver-clad machine appeared on her field, form vaguely reminiscent to Sky Surfer but as big as she was and skating across the digital ocean's surface with what looked like roller blades.

[Silver Streak Cloud Strider / LIGHT / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 500 / DEF 100]

"Then I summon Silver Streak Cloud Searcher!" Another smaller humanoid machine appeared, this one flying through the air with small glowing silver wings.

[Silver Streak Cloud Searcher / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 700]

"Unfortunately for my friends, they won't be staying for long. I activate the Spell, Sky Burst! I destroy up to two LIGHT attribute monsters on my field and draw a card for each monster I destroy! I destroy Cloud Strider and Cloud Searcher!" The monsters were promptly shattered into gold pieces. "When Cloud Strider is sent to the Graveyard from the field, I add either a "Sky" or "Silver Streak" card to my hand from the deck. I also activate Cloud Searcher's effect! Since it was destroyed by a card effect, I can target a non-Cyberse monster on my field and send it to the Graveyard, then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower LIGHT attribute monster from my hand."

The Knight of Hanoi gasped. "The only non-Cyberse monster on your field is…!"

"You said earlier that I couldn't destroy or tribute the Hack Worm you so rudely shoved on us, but that doesn't stop me from getting rid of it by another way!" Lapis smirked as she put a hand on her hip. "And thanks to this, I can now summon from my Extra Deck!"

_That said, her Steelswarm Sentinel and Jack Jumper are going to be a problem,_ she thought and stared at the two monsters that she knew were going to be a major hindrance. _So long as she has those monsters, any monsters I summon that are Level 5 or higher will have their effects locked up._

There was a positive aspect to this, though. Their effects only affected monsters with Levels. Her Link Monsters didn't have Levels, and were therefore safe from her opponent's lockdown strategy. The real problem was getting enough monsters out on the field and using their effects efficiently while avoiding Jack Jumper and Steelswarm Sentinel's own effects.

A challenge Lapis was more than ready to face and overcome.

"With Cloud Searcher's effect, I summon Trickstar Seeder from my hand!" On cue, a tiny fairy emerged on Lapis' field, wearing a brown sundress with vines wrapped around her ankles and wrists, carrying what looked to be a drum.

[Trickstar Seeder / LIGHT / Level 2 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0]

"When Trickstar Seeder is Normal or Special Summoned, we both draw a card." The Knight of Hanoi and Lapis took the top card from their decks before the latter continued. "Appear! The circuit that connects our future!" At the blue-haired girl's call, the circuit manifested up in the air. "I set Trickstar Seeder into the Link Marker! **Link Summon**!" Her monster leaped into the air and dived straight into the middle-bottom cursor. Moments later, the monster emerged; a fairy dressed in a vibrant purple dress and black tights with twinkle-toe tipped boots and elbow-length gloves. In each hand was a pair of drum sticks, but no drum. "Link 1! Trickstar Orchid Dancer!"

[Trickstar Orchid Dancer / LIGHT / LA: Bottom / Fairy / Link / Effect / ATK 1200 / LINK-1]

"When Orchid Dancer is Link Summoned, I draw a card for every monster my opponent controls. You have four monsters, so I draw four cards!"

Knight of Hanoi scoffed. "A meaningless move, since you will have to discard most of those cards when your next turn arrives if your hand hasn't been reduced to six by then. That is, assuming you survive long enough!"

"I guess we'll see about that, won't we? And I'm not done! When Trickstar Seeder is used as a Link Material for a LIGHT attribute Link Monster, I can summon up to two Level 4 or lower "Trickstar" monsters from my deck! As an added bonus, I can add a "Trickstar" card from my deck to my hand! With Orchid Dancer's effect, I summon Trickstar Narkiss and Nightshade!" Two small fairies appeared at Lapis' order, one carrying what looked like a gun with a sunflower and the other wielding a mastro's stick.

[Trickstar Narkiss / LIGHT / Level 4 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 1800]

[Trickstar Nightshade / LIGHT / Level 1 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 0]

"When a "Trickstar" monster is Special Summoned to a Main Monster Zone Orchid Dancer points to, you take 200 damage!" Orchid Dancer cheered as it twirled its drum sticks, proceeding to strike the spot in front of it as though it were a drum. Rings of white light formed from the movement, striking the Knight of Hanoi and making her wince.

_Knight of Hanoi – LP 8000 _→ _7800_

"I activate the Field Spell, Trickstar Light Stage! When its activated, I add a "Trickstar" monster from my deck to my hand. Appear again, the circuit that connects our future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two "Trickstar" monsters! I set Trickstar Orchid Dancer and Nightshade into the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!" A familiar monster emerged from the circuit, one that brought a smile to Lapis' face as it descended and smiled back at her before flailing its morning star around in a threatening gesture towards her opponent. "Appear, **Link Summon**! Link 2! Trickstar Holly Angel!"

[Trickstar Holly Angel / LIGHT / LA: Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right / Fairy / Link / Effect / ATK 2000 / LINK-2]

"Next, I activate Trickstar Light Stage's effect! Once per turn, I choose a card in your Spell/Trap Zone! While Light Stage is active, you can't activate that card until the End Phase! Furthermore, during my End Phase, you must either activate its effect or send it to the Graveyard! I choose Hacking Virus! Then I activate the Spell, Silver Flock! Silver Flock lets me Special Summon up to two LIGHT attribute monsters in my Graveyard, but I'll have to banish them if they leave the field! Return, Orchid Dancer!" A light emanated from beneath the digital ocean's surface. Moments later, the purple-clad fairy returned to Lapis' side. "When Trickstar Nightshade is used as a Link Material for a "Trickstar" Link Monster, I can Special Summon her from the Graveyard. However, if she leaves the field, she will be banished. Since both Nightshade and Orchid Dancer were Special Summoned in Main Monster Zones Holly Angel points to, you take 400 damage! You also take an additional 200 damage from Trickstar Light Stage, as it deals effect damage when I inflict battle or effect damage with a "Trickstar" monster!"

Holly Angel raised a hand, palm facing the Knight of Hanoi and sent out two bolts of white light. A third bolt was launched from Lapis' spell card. All three bolts landed a direct hit on the Knight of Hanoi, much to her chagrin.

_Knight of Hanoi – LP 7800 _→ _7200_

"Holly Angel gains ATK equal to the damage you took from her effect," Lapis continued as her monster gained an increase of power, the thorns on her morning star increasing in size.

[Trickstar Holly Angel: ATK 2000 → 2400]

"When added to my hand by any way other than by drawing, I can Special Summon Trickstar Lilybell from my hand!" A pink-haired fairy wielding an oversized bell appeared at Lapis' command, settling down next to Holly Angel.

[Trickstar Lilybell / LIGHT / Level 2 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 800 / DEF 2000]

"Appear, the circuit that connects our future! I set Trickstar Lilybell and Orchid Dancer into the Link Markers! **Link Summon**!" A red-clad fairy descended unto Lapis' field, sliding beside Holly Angel and wielding two large handcuffs in each hand while sporting a mischievous grin. "Link 2! Trickstar Bloody Mary!"

[Trickstar Bloody Mary / LIGHT / LA: Right, Bottom-Left / Fairy / Link / Effect / ATK 2000 / LINK-2]

"Holly Angel's effect!"

Two more bolts of light struck the Knight of Hanoi. The woman scowled. "This strategy…! I see you being called Blue Angel's successor is no exaggeration!"

_Knight of Hanoi – LP 7200 _→ _6800_

[Trickstar Holly Angel: ATK 2400 → 2600]

"When my opponent takes effect damage outside of Damage Step, I can Special Summon my second Trickstar Narkiss from my hand!" The yellow-clad fair waved as it appeared beside Bloody Mary. "When a "Trickstar" monster is Special Summoned in a Main Monster Zone Bloody Mary's Link Arrows point to, I gain 200 Life Points."

_Lapis & Rin – LP 2200 _→ _2400_

"Appear, the circuit that connects our future! I set my two Trickstar Narkiss into the Link Markers! **Link Summon**!" A wicked-looking fairy with a cat tail emerged from the circuit, its smile devious and wielding a microphone stand resembling a staff with a heart ornament at the top. "Link 2! Trickstar Sweet Devil!"

[Trickstar Sweet Devil / LIGHT / LA: Left, Right / Fairy / Link / Effect / ATK 2000 / LINK-2]

"Bloody Mary's effect!"

_Lapis & Rin – LP 2400 _→ _2600_

_So far, so good,_ Lapis noted. She was pleased to see everything was going smoothly, but she couldn't afford to get cocky. If she did, she and Rin would pay dearly for her mistake. With that thought in her mind, she pressed onward.

"I activate the Spell, Silver Rally Show! Once per turn, I tribute a LIGHT attribute monster on my field and add a "Silver Streak" monster in my deck to my hand! I tribute Trickstar Nightshade!" As Lapis took the card, her monster swept into a bow and disappeared. "Nightshade is now banished with its own effect. Since I have a LIGHT attribute monster in the Extra Monster Zone, I can Special Summon Silver Streak Azure Feathers in the Main Monster Zone Holly Angel points to!" The silhouette of a bird covered in armor with azure-glowing wings appeared at her side.

[Silver Streak Azure Feathers / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 500]

"Since Azure Feathers isn't a "Trickstar" monster, Holly Angel's effect doesn't activate." Lapis raised her hand into the air once again. "Appear once more, the circuit that connects our future! Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning condition is two or more "Trickstar" monsters. I set the Link 2 Trickstar Bloody Mary and Sweet Devil into the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!"

The two monsters smiled at Lapis before they became bodies of white light, splitting apart into two separate streams that were absorbed into the cursors of the circuit. Moments later, a regal-looking fairy with long green hair wielding a large ax landed beside the blue-haired girl, smiling gently at her before brandishing its weapon, aiming it at the Knight of Hanoi.

"Appear, **Link Summon**! Link 4! Trickstar Bella Madonna!"

[Trickstar Bella Madonna / LIGHT / LA: Top, Right, Bottom-Left, Bottom / Fairy / Link / Effect / ATK 2800 / LINK-4]

"Holly Angel's effect!"

_Knight of Hanoi – LP 6800 _→ _6400_

[Trickstar Holly Angel: ATK 2600 → 2800]

The Knight of Hanoi grimaced upon seeing the new Link Monster. "This doesn't look good…"

"When Bella Madonna is Link Summoned and doesn't point to any monsters, it can't be affected by any card's activated effects!" Lapis said smugly.

Rin grinned. "Nicely done. Even if she does activate Steelswarm Hercules' effect, Bella Madonna won't be destroyed." Her smile fell. "But, you do realize its ATK is lower than her monsters, right?"

"Not for long," Lapis promised. "I equip Trickstar Bella Madonna with Trickstar Morninglory!" A series of vines and vegetation began to encroach Bella Madonna's ax, sporting an assortment of different flowers, each possessing a vibrant color. "Trickstar Morninglory equips only to "Trickstar" monsters. Then I activate Bella Madonna's effect! Once per turn, when there are no monsters next to its Link Arrows, you take 200 damage for every "Trickstar" monster in my Graveyard with a different name!"

The Knight of Hanoi paled. "What?!"

"With the exception of my banished Trickstar Morning Orchid and Nightshade, I have Trickstar Narkiss, Sweet Devil, Bloody Mary and Lilybell in my Graveyard! That's four monsters! Not including Light Stage's effect adding on 200 damage, you take 800 damage from Bella Madonna's effect!"

The Knight of Hanoi paled. "1000 damage?!"

The flowers on Bella Madonna's ax began to glow as it swung its weapon, sending forth an arc of energy that slammed straight into Lapis' opponent, nearly knocking her off her D-Board and pushing her away. The woman struggled to remain on course before gaining after the two and keeping pace.

_Knight of Hanoi – LP 6400 _→ _5400_

"Holly Angel gains ATK equal to the damage you took," Lapis reminded the white-clad terrorist. "Trickstar Morninglory also raises Bella Madonna's ATK equal to the damage dealt by its own effect!"

[Trickstar Holly Angel: ATK 2800 → 3600]  
[Trickstar Bella Madonna: ATK 2800 → 3600]

Lapis took a moment to stop and look at her field. Both of her monsters were at their strongest. The thorns on Holly Angel's mace were large and looked as though it could smash a hole into a wall of steel. Bella Madonna's ax was glowing, wreathed in the light emanating from the flowers growing on its blade.

_With this, we can destroy both Cracking Dragonis Lord and Steelswarm Hercules_, she thought. _But, just to be on the safe side…!_

"I summon Silver Streak Azure Claws and Azure Fangs from my hands through their effects!" Lapis called and brought forth two silhouettes of beasts, each armored with glowing azure light on different parts of their bodies. "Azure Claws can be Special Summoned if I control a LIGHT attribute monster whose Level is higher than Azure Claws. Azure Fangs can be Special Summoned if my opponent controls a monster whose Level is equal to Azure Fangs' or is higher than its Level, and its summoned in the same column as that monster."

A cool breeze whipped past Lapis as the circuit formed above her without her prompting. She heard the war cry of her partners, both on the field and in her deck, and reciprocated those feelings of encouragement by setting one of them free.

"Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two or more LIGHT attribute monsters. I set Silver Streak Azure Feathers, Azure Claws and Azure Fangs into the Link Markers! Circuit Combine!" A torrent gale swallowed all three monsters and hurled them into the circuit, where they joined with it and lit up three cursors. "**Link Summon**!"

Speeding out from the circuit, riding atop a silver surf board with gold-plated edgings, was a silver-armored figure with glowing yellow eyes, a blue-and-white bodysuit faintly visible beneath the gaps in the armor.

"_Ride through the wind and blaze a path forward_! Link 3! Silver Streak Sky Surfer!"

[Silver Streak Sky Surfer / LIGHT / LA: Top, Left, Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2400 / LINK-3]

"When Sky Surfer is Link Summoned, all LIGHT attribute monsters on my field gain 500 ATK and DEF and cannot be destroyed by card effect at least once!"

[Trickstar Holly Angel: ATK 3600 → 4100]  
[Trickstar Bella Madonna: ATK 3600 → 4100]  
[Silver Streak Sky Surfer: ATK 2400 → 2900]

Lapis smirked. "I hope you're prepared, miss Knight, because we're going to end this!"

"I'm afraid not!" The blue-haired girl was stunned at her opponent's confidant rebuttal. "I was waiting for this moment! Didn't I tell you? The goal of the Knights of Hanoi is destroy Cyberse! Did you not consider the fact that I knew you'd summon that monster? I activate the Counter Trap, Jack Jammer! If my opponent Link Summons a Cyberse Monster and I control either "Jack Jumper" or "Jack Wyvern," I negate that monster's effects and destroy it!"

"What?!" Lapis' eyes widened as Jack Jumper suddenly let out a twisted whine, creating a distorted film that began to encroach the field. She acted quickly when she realized the film was about to envelop her field. "I activate the Counter Trap, Gem-Shield! If a monster on my field would be destroyed by my opponent's card effect, I tribute a "Gem-Knight" monster on my field and negate its destruction! Obsidian!"

The black-armored knight quickly moved in front of Sky Surfer, spreading its arms outward as if to protect Aoi Zaizen's monsters. When the wave reached it, Obsidian's armor began to crack apart before it ultimately shattered to pieces.

Lapis grimaced. Though she managed to protect her monster, that did not mean she managed to repel Jack Jammer's other effects.

[Trickstar Holly Angel: ATK 4100 → 3600]  
[Trickstar Bella Madonna: ATK 4100 → 3600]  
[Silver Streak Sky Surfer: ATK 2900 → 2400]

"I was hoping Sky Surfer's effect would defend my monsters from Hercules' effect, but I guess I was a bit too ambitious," Lapis muttered before glaring at the Knight of Hanoi. "Even so, I won't let it end here! _Battle_! I attack Steelswarm Sentinel with Silver Streak Sky Surfer! _Turbulent Strash_!"

The silver-clad monster roared as it swerved around Lapis and shot towards her opponent's field. It reached the tiny metal bug and twisted its board just as it reached its target, slicing it straight in half. As it returned to Lapis' side, the monster exploded.

_Knight of Hanoi – LP 5400 _→ _4100_

"And next up is Steelswarm Hercules!" Lapis continued. "Trickstar Bella Madonna! Destroy Steelswarm Hercules!"

Bella Madonna leaped forward and charged at the colossal multi-armed monster, its ax meeting its fist in a head-on collision. Just as Lapis thought her monster would overcome Steelswarm Hercules, the Knight of Hanoi intervened. "I activate the Counter Trap, Infestation Parasite! This only activates if a "Steelswarm" monster on my field was destroyed by battle! If my opponent attacks a monster on my field whose Level is 7 or higher with a Link Monster, and if it would be destroyed, my monster's ATK is increased, equal to the original ATK of 1 "Steelswarm" monster that was destroyed this turn!"

"What?!"

The white-clad terrorist smirked as Steelswarm Hercules began to push back against Bella Madonna's ax. "Steelswarm Sentinel had 1100 ATK. Hercules' ATK becomes 4300!"

[Steelswarm Hercules: ATK 3200 → 4300]

Lapis winced and watched as her monster was promptly destroyed and crushed by the opposing monster's fist, vanishing into the depths of the digital ocean.

_Lapis & Rin – LP 2800 _→ _2100_

"Kuh…! One last shot, then. Holly Angel! Destroy Cracking Dragonis Lord!"

Holly Angel, incensed by the loss of her comrade, swung her morning star with all her might and brought it straight down upon the massive dragon. The blow hit it dead on, even creating a shockwave underneath the dragon's body that kicked up an explosion of water, obscuring both duelist's vision for a moment.

"Yes! A direct hit!" Rin cheered and watched her opponent's Life Points fall.

_Knight of Hanoi – LP 4100 _→ _3500_

The wall of water fell back into the ocean. Both Lapis and Rin stared in disbelief.

Cracking Dragonis Lord was still standing.

"H-how?!" Rin demanded. "Holly Angel's ATK was higher! It should have been destroyed!"

"Cracking Dragons Lord can only be destroyed by monsters that are Level 7 or higher, or by a Link Monster whose Link Rating is equal to or greater than Cracking Dragonis Lord's," the Knight of Hanoi explained calmly.

Lapis scowled. "Tch… I end my Turn!" she exclaimed bitterfly. "Trickstar Light Stage's effect. What will you do? Destroy or activate Hacking Virus?"

"I activate it," the Knight of Hanoi answered. "Specifically, I activate its second effect. By destroying it, I banish a face-up monster on your field. I choose Trickstar Holly Angel!" She took some pleasure in watching the second monster disappear from view and Lapis' look of anger. She did not understand why duelists felt as though their monsters were allies or companions. To her, they were just tools to be used; a means to an end so that their goal may be achieved.

And she would use her monsters however she pleased to destroy the Cyberse, no matter who stood in her way.

"My Turn, draw!" the Knight of Hanoi began. "It is time we end this!"

Rin cursed. "Shit! Here it comes!"

"I activate Steelswarm Hercules' effect! I pay half my Life Points, and in exchange, all cards except Steelswarm Hercules are destroyed!"

She hissed in pain as she felt her energy being drained by her monster. Hercules' eyes glowed bright red as it let out an unholy roar and brought its hands together before bringing them straight down. The result was the equivalent to a bomb going off. Rin and Lapis narrowly evaded the explosion, but their field was empty. The waves created by Steelswarm Hercules' attack ceased and calmed.

The oversized beetle was the only being standing.

_Knight of Hanoi – LP 3500 _→ _1750_

"When I have a DARK attribute Link Monster in my Graveyard and have fewer than 2000 Life Points, I can activate my Skill, Hacker Revolution! I banish a Cyberse Link Monster in my Graveyard, then Special Summon a DARK Link Monster in my Extra Deck whose Link Rating is equal to the Link Monster in my Graveyard! This summon is treated as a Link Summon!"

Something tore itself out from the digital ocean's depths and out into the open air, flying through the air before descending down beside Steelswarm Hercules. A familiar metal dragon whose presence was enough to fill Rin and Lapis with dread.

"She destroyed her own monster, only to bring it back." Rin frowned. "Not bad…"

_I have finished all preparations, there's no way they will be able to withstand this._

Even so, she knew better than to leave things for chance. She could not afford to embarrass herself or Alkaid, much less Revolver.

"I set a card face-down and equip Cracking Dragonis Lord with Cracking Canon!" A pair of large turrets attached themselves to the oversized metal monster's hips, easily matching the length of a train car. "While Cracking Canon is equipped, you cannot attack any monsters I control except Cracking Dragonis Lord! Furthermore, while it is equipped, Cracking Dragonis Lord cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect, and gains 1000 ATK!"

[Cracking Dragonis Lord: ATK 3000 → 4000]

"_Battle_! Steelswarm Hercules! Attack Lapis and Rin Tohsaka directly!" the Knight of Hanoi ordered. The large monster let out a warbled groan and reared a fist back, curling its fingers into a fist before throwing it straight forward. "You're finished!"

"…are you sure about that?"

Lapis' smirk and unfounded confidence made the white-clad terrorist falter. "W-what?"

"I activate the Trap, Trickstar Wisteria's Oath! Once per turn, if this card was sent to the Graveyard from the field and my opponent would attack me directly, and reduce my Life Points to zero, I banish all "Trickstar" Link Monsters in my Graveyard! Afterwards, I gain 200 Life Points equal to the total Link Rating of the banished monsters!"

Rin smirked. "Currently, there are four "Trickstar" Link Monsters in the Graveyard. The Link 2 Holly Angel, Bloody Mary and Sweet Devil, and the Link 4 Bella Madonna; that brings the total Link Rating up to 10. We gain 2000 Life Points."

Just as Steelswarm Hercules' fist was about to make contact, a barrier made up of roses and leaves and vines prevented its attack and forced it back, much to its controller's displeasure.

_Lapis & Rin – LP 2100 _→ _4100 _→ _900_

"The damage was over 2000…" she muttered, heart full of dread. Panic was starting to settle. She could not allow this to continue. "Cracking Dragonis Lord-!"

"I don't think so!" Lapis countered. "I activate my Skill: Silver Bullet!"

"You're acting that now?!" she cried incredulously.

"This activates only when I have fewer than 1000 Life Points! I Special Summon 1 "Silver Streak" Fusion, Synchro, or Link Monster in my Graveyard in an empty Extra Monster Zone! That monster also gains ATK equal to the damage I took this turn until the end of the Battle Phase! Blaze forward, Silver Streak Sky Surfer!"

Lapis made a finger gun gesture, aiming it at her opponent before a silver light shot out from the tip of her pointing finger. From that light came Silver Streak Sky Surfer, striding through the waves of the digital ocean, standing between the two opposing monsters and its master as though daring them to attack.

[Silver Streak Sky Surfer: ATK 2400 → 5600]

The Knight of Hanoi gritted her teeth, frustration and anger building up. She didn't understand, when did this happen? When did Lapis set that damned card? Had she somehow planned this from the start? Did she anticipate this move?!

"…I end my Turn."

[Silver Streak Sky Surfer: ATK 5600 → 2400]

Rin smirked as she flipped her hair. "I guess it's time for me to take to the stage, then."

"Try not to screw this up, Tohsaka," Lapis deadpanned. "I did _not_ go through this much damned trouble just so you could fuck it up."

"Oh, have ye a little faith, Zaizen. Anyway, it's my Turn. Draw!" Rin looked at the card she drew and smiled more widely. "Oh, yeah. I definitely have this win in the bag! Let's set the stage for your defeat, shall we? I activate my Skill: Luster Supremacy! As you said earlier, in order for me to activate this Skill, I have to take 2000 damage or more. Once per duel, I summon as many "Gem-Knight" monsters from my hand, deck and Graveyard, equal to the number of monsters on your field! For the rest of my turn, any and all Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and Link Monsters in my Extra Monster Zone gain 500 ATK for every "Gem-Knight" monsters with different names in my Graveyard! You control two monsters, so I summon two "Gem-Knights!" I summon Gem-Knight Ruby Apprentice from my Graveyard and Gem-Knight Diamond Squire from my deck!"

Two monsters, both armored and clad in robes, appeared in a dazzling multi-colored light that was expelled from Rin's hand. One was clad in ruby-red armor and wielding a scepter, while the other was clad in silver armor decorated with diamonds and carrying a sword held in a sheathe.

[Gem-Knight Ruby Apprentice / FIRE / Level 6 / Spellcaster / Effect / ATK 2100 / DEF 1200]

[Gem-Knight Diamond Squire / LIGHT / Level 1 / Tuner / Normal / Effect / ATK 100 / DEF 100]

"Then I activate the Spell, Amory of Tuatha De! I tribute a monster on my field, then add a Spell Card from my deck to my hand. During my End Phase, however, that card will be banished. Not that it matters, since I intend on finishing this duel here and now. I tribute Silver Streak Sky Surfer and add Gáe Bolg."

Rin stopped for a moment and looked down at her Duel Disk. "Ready?"

[Ready as I'll ever be,] a rough-sounding voice replied from her Duel Disk. [Been a while since I got to stretch my legs. Hurry it up, will ya, lass? I'm itching to run my spear through something!]

"And you'll have your wish, Lancer," Rin smiled before she raised her hand forward, circuit running across her hand. "Now then, Knight of Hanoi… Let me show you just why I'm a _Master_! I tune my Level 1 Gem-Knight Diamond Squire with my Level 6 Gem-Knight Ruby Apprentice!"

The two monsters broke down into data, stretching and reformatting until they reformed into seven rings. In the center of the column of rings, a brilliant red light began to form and expand, slowly forming into a new form suitable for the monster being brought into the digital world of VRAINS. The air became charged with power, a palpable sense of bloodlust and danger emanating from the one that was about to take to the battlefield.

As she waited on baited breath, Lapis felt her right hand itch in irritation. The red markings on Rin's hand glowered brilliantly as the amassing power reached its apex.

"_The Hound of Chulainn! Let none escape the ferocious power of your mighty spear_! **Synchro Summon**!" The rings shattered and the light exploded. Emerging from that light was a young man clad in a skin-tight blue bodysuit with glowing lines marked across the fabric. His hair was dark blue, eyes as red as blood. In hand was a crimson red spear, the tip surrounded by barbed spikes. "Come forth, Level 7! Servant Lancer – Cú Chulainn!"

[Servant Lancer – Cú Chulainn / DARK / Level 7 / Servant / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 1000]

Lapis stared at the newly formed Servant in awe. "So, that's Rin's Servant…"

"Finally!" Lancer hollered as he rolled his neck, spear sitting on his shoulders and arms draped over its shaft. "Why is it these damned summon methods take so damned long? A guy can only be so patient before he gets antsy."

"I brought you out, didn't I?" Rin replied dryly. Lancer rolled his eyes, but nonetheless gave her a toothy grin and assumed his battle stance. Even if his time in a duel would be short, he could at least give Rin his money's worth and give his opponent a spectacular defeat. "There are eight different "Gem-Knight" monsters in my Graveyard. Ruby Apprentice, Diamond Squire, Lazuli, Alexand, Obsidian, Garnet, Sapphire, and Ruby Lord. Therefore, Lancer gains 4000 ATK!"

Lancer's grin widened as his spear began to develop a blood-red glow. The aura of bloodlust surrounding him grew stronger.

[Servant Lancer: ATK 2500 → 6500]

The Knight of Hanoi paled. "6500 ATK…?" she whispered in horror. She recovered quickly and mounted a final defense. "I activate the Continuous Trap, Hacking Vigor! If my opponent controls a monster with 4000 ATK or higher, monsters on my field cannot be destroyed by battle, and I take no damage from battles or by effects!"

"Oh, that's just cute. Really, it is." Rin smiled sweetly. It was the smile of a woman who, to put it bluntly, could give two shits. "But, see, here's the thing. When I play… I play to _win_. I equip Lancer with his Noble Phantasm, Gáe Bolg."

Mana began to charge in the air. The red aura surrounding Lancer's spear expanded in size, almost becoming a violent storm. Lancer's grin turned bloodthirsty as his eyes zeroed in on his prey. It was telling that the ferocious battle spirit he was releasing was enough to outright terrify both the woman's monsters, slowly inching away and raising their respective weapons in defense as if they stood a chance.

"On the turn Lancer is Synchro Summoned, he can attack his enemy directly." Rin said and relished the look of terror on the Knight of Hanoi's face. "Gáe Bolg also negates the effects of all face-up cards on your field. Game, set, match. _Battle_."

"_Resign yourself, and receive my blow_-!"

Lancer leaped into the air, his spear poised for the killing blow. The Knight of Hanoi cried out in fear as the bloodlust reached its apex. To Lapis and Rin, Lancer was a man who loved the thrill of battle and enjoyed every moment. To her, he was a demon about to kill her. She swerved her D-Board around and immediately sped in the opposite direction.

_It would not save her._

Lancer threw his spear forward.

"-**_Gáe Bolg_**! !"

Lapis compared Lancer's Noble Phantasm to watching a missile hit the ground and explode on impact. A massive shockwave kicked up a huge amount of water. The walls of digital waves flied high in the sky, easily several miles high before crashing back down. All she saw was a burst of red light the second it struck the Knight of Hanoi, and the next, everything was wiped out. Her monsters were nowhere to be seen, having been consumed by the explosion and sent hurdling into the depths of VRAINS' digital seas.

There was no sign of the Knight of Hanoi. Lapis did not know if she was alive or dead. The only thing that remained was her D-board, sitting motionlessly on the waves of the lunar ocean they rode upon.

_Knight of Hanoi – LP 1750 _→ _0_

_YOU WIN!_

Lapis looked at the desolate and calm sea in front of her, searching for a trace of the white-clad terrorist she had been facing only moments ago. Unease settled in her chest. "Is she…?"

"No, her account's been erased," Rin told her much to her relief. "It'd be in pretty bad taste of I just killed her, so I had the algorithm modified. Anyway, we've wasted enough time dealing with her. We need to go over to Hakuno and fast."

"Why?" Lapis asked. "Is she in danger? Aside from these goons are after her deck?"

Lancer snorted. "A lot worse than that, lass. That girl is squaring off against a Servant right now."

"What?!" Lapis immediately grew alarmed. "No, don't tell me… Leftovers from Kiara?!"

Rin shook her head. "No, it's someone else. I have no idea who they are, but whoever it is, they're bound to be dangerous. Now come on, let's go!"

"R-right!"

The two immediately shot off and headed towards where Hakuno was, following the sound of battle and the growing stack of smoke in the horizon. Lancer glided across the ocean surface, seemingly running atop it and keeping pace with the two.

_Haku, please be okay…!_

* * *

The air was as putrid as it was rancid. Tears stung in her eyes and her throat felt as though it were on fire. She could barely breathe. She coughed haphazardly and waved a hand in her face, attempting to dispel the smoke clouding her. It wasn't until a minute had passed that she and Playmaker escaped the cloud of smoke and fumes, greeted by the cool sea breeze that welcomed her with relief.

"What?!"

She looked behind her and saw her opponents staring at her with mixed expressions. Alkaid's expression seemed surprised, but it faded quickly, replaced with a grin of anticipation. Likewise, his Servant was smiling widely for reasons she couldn't fathom. Alkaid's subordinate, on the other hand, was utterly shocked and staring at them in disbelief.

"H-how…?!" the subordinate demanded angrily. "How did you manage to survive that?! Your Life Points should have been wiped out!"

Hakuno had no idea what happened. She fully expected that attack to wipe them out, yet here they were, perfectly safe. She looked at the likely cause behind their survival.

His face was slightly marred by smoke and soot, but Playmaker's face was otherwise neutral and betrayed nothing.

"I activated Restoration Caretaker's effect from the Graveyard," he explained coolly. "When there's a Cyberse monster on our field and my opponent activates an effect that would inflict damage to our Life Points and/or destroy one or more card on our field, I can banish it from the Graveyard and gain Life Points, double to the amount of damage we would take. Yew Bow's effect dealt 800 damage, thus Restoration Caretaker gave us 1600 Life Points."

_Hakuno & Playmaker – LP 100 _→ _1700 _→ _900_

Archer hummed. _He's not bad. This is definitely not his first rodeo with these guys._

"Nice play~" Tamamo praised Playmaker. "You're very good. Ah, not as good as my beautiful Husband, of course, but still good."

Alkaid's subordinate scowled. "My turn!" he roared and drew a card. "I'll make sure you fall here!"

"Tch, calm down would you?" Robin Hood grumbled at his Master's companion. His words fell on deaf ears.

"When there are no monsters in my Extra Monster Zone, I can Special Summon Recycle Bug from my hand, as well as one banished DARK Machine monster! I summon Burst Wurm!" Alongside the aforementioned worm, a steel-plated caterpillar appeared with glowing green spikes on its backside.

[Recycle Bug / DARK / Level 2 / Machine / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 1000]

[Burst Wurm / DARK / Level 3 / Machine / Effect / ATK 1300 / DEF 0]

"I set Recycle Bug and Burst Wurm into the Link Markers! **Link Summon**!" At the man's call, the circuit absorbed the two monsters and released the Link Monster from its confines. The dragon paled in comparison to the size of Mass Deletion Dragon, but its sharp claws and spiky armor made up for it, along with the impressive iron fangs it sported inside its armored maw. "Link 2! Input Drago!"

[Input Drago / DARK / LA: Left, Bottom / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 1100 / LINK-2]

"When Input Drago is Special Summoned, once per turn I can summon a DARK Level 4 or lower Machine Monster from my deck! I summon Jack Wyvern!" At his call, a serpentine-armored dragon with green lights seeping out from its body emerged.

[Jack Wyvern / DARK / Level 4 / Machine / Effect / ATK 1800 / DEF 0]

"Jack Wyvern's effect! I banish it and a face-up monster on my field, then Special Summon a DARK monster in my Graveyard! Return, Mass Deletion Dragon!"

The two monsters disappeared into green bursts of light, forming into a singular large shape. With a loud war cry, the large metal dragon re-emerged from the Graveyard and glared down at its enemies, intending on wiping them out as per its master's orders.

"Mikou?!" Tamamo cried in shock. "That ugly dragon is back? And, wait, it's in the center Monster Zone? But that's…"

Archer frowned. "It's linked to me?"

"_Battle_!" Alkaid's subordinate declared, unable to prevent himself from smirking. Even if he could not destroy the two in battle, his dragon's deadliest effect would end them just as easily. Something they would soon discover, if they managed to withstand this. "I attack Cyberse Magician with Servant Archer – Robin Hood!" The green-clad bowman frowned, clearly not used to taking orders from someone other than his Master, but obeyed and readied his bow. As he knocked an arrow back, the sole remaining light circling around him fell into the arrow, causing it to light up. "Robin Hood's effect! By using an Overlay Unit, he can destroy a monster at the start of the Damage Step and deal 500 points of damage!"

Robin Hood released his grip. The arrow struck true, piercing Cyberse Magician in the shoulder. The arrow glowed brighter before it promptly exploded, covering the field in smoke for a brief moment. Hakuno and Playmaker winced, feeling the power behind the explosion.

_Hakuno & Playmaker – LP 900 _→ _400_

"When Cyberse Magician is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, we add a Cyberse monster from our deck to our hand," Playmaker said as he and Hakuno both drew a card.

The Knight of Hanoi smirked. "With that annoying monster out of the way, you can't halve anymore damage! Let's see if you can protect yourself from this?! Mass Deletion Dragon! Destroy Servant Caster! _Error Burst Flare_!" The dragon opened its maw, the rings around its body spinning wildly. Electricity flowed through its being and focused on the dragon's mouth, slowly forming a ball of energy that thrashed around inside Mass Deletion Dragon's maw before finally letting it loose.

"Mikou?! I'm the target?! I'm doomed!" Tamamo cried out in shock and horror as the blast grew closer. Her fear faded and was replaced by a grin. "Sorry, just kidding~ Husband?"

Hakuno smiled and countered, "I activate the Spell, Processlayer Algorithm!"

"What?!" the Knight of Hanoi cried. "A Normal Spell, during the Battle Phase?!"

Caster laughed. "My effect lets my Husband activate Spell Cards from her hand once per turn. Processlayer Algorithm banishes a "Processlayer" monster in the Graveyard, then Special Summon one or two monsters whose Levels equal the banished monster's Level exactly. Those monsters also gain an extra 1000 ATK bonus until the end of the turn~ Sadly, neither my Husband or our dear friend Playmaker here can't Special Summon anymore the turn this effect is activated."

"I banish the Level 12 Processlayer Final Sigma and Special Summon Cyberse Magician and Processlayer Multiplier from the Graveyard!" Tamamo waved two hanafuda talismans in the air before throwing them, summoning the aforementioned monsters.

[Processlayer Multiplier / EARTH / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 500 → 1500 / DEF 2000]

[Cyberse Magician / DARK / Level 8 / Cyberse / Ritual / Effect / ATK 2500 → 3500 / DEF 2000]

The Knight of Hanoi grimaced slightly, but was still confidant in his victory. Seeing as how he could no longer destroy them by way of battle, he'd do it the way he intended to from the start. "I'll end my Turn… At this moment, I activate Mass Deletion Dragon's effect! I choose to banish Servant Archer – EMIYA!" He could no longer suppress his grin. "When a monster linked to Mass Deletion Dragon is banished, you take 1000 damage! Even if you have Cyberse Magician, you'll still take 500 points of damage! Enough to wipe out the rest of your Life Points!"

"Think so?" Hakuno challenged.

"What?!"

"I activate the effect of Processlayer Matrix in my hand! By sending it to the Graveyard, I can tribute a Cyberse Monster on my field, then make one of my monsters unaffected by my opponent's card effects until the end of the turn! I tribute Processlayer Multiplier and choose Archer!"

Mass Deletion Dragon let out a roar that made the air shake, only to find the effects of its roar useless as the gold-plated monster that appeared alongside Cyberse Magician let out a glowing light that enveloped Archer. Instead of him being turned transparent, it was Multiplier who suffered its effects and faded away into pixels that broke down shortly afterwards.

"N-no way…" the Knight of Hanoi stared in dumbstruck shock. "H-how…?"

"My turn, draw!" Playmaker declared. "I activate Archer's effect and tribute Mass Deletion Dragon to destroy Servant Archer – Robin Hood!"

Alkaid refused to allow such a thing to happen. "I activate the Ritual Spell, Chaos Overture's effect from the Graveyard! When my opponent would destroy a Special Summoned monster on my field, I banish Chaos Overture alongside a LIGHT Ritual Monster and DARK Ritual Monster from my Graveyard! Until the end of the turn, Archer is unaffected by card effects, cannot be destroyed by battle, and gains 500 ATK for each LIGHT and DARK monster in my Banished Zone! I banish Black Luster Soldier – Superior Soldier and Lustrous Gaia the Fierce Knight from the Graveyard! Including those two, there are seven LIGHT and DARK monsters in my Banished Zone!"

Archer's arrow found itself countered by one of Robin Hood's own, both arrows meeting each other halfway and exploding on impact.

[Servant Archer – Robin Hood: ATK 1500 → 5000]

Playmaker furrowed his brow upon seeing this, but didn't let it bother him. Hakuno studied his expression. It seemed as though he expected something like this to happen. As he prepared for his next move, he suddenly stopped.

She knew why. _She felt it also_.

"Of all times…!" Archer hissed when he noticed the reason behind their sudden pause approaching them in the distance.

At first glance, it looked like a water twister. A spinning mass of data pulled from the very depths of VRAINS. A force of nature that appeared sporadically, and at times, without warning. The size of the twister, this [Data Storm], told one of how powerful it was and how dangerous it would be to get pulled in. If a Data Storm was small in size, escaping it was easy and the only risk of being caught inside was several cuts and bruises, especially when you were spat out. If it was large, however, escaping it was near impossible and likely to be torn to pieces once inside the storm's body.

"Oi oi, why is it coming over here?!" Tamamo's ears and tails went ramrod straight when they saw the large Data Storm heading toward them.

Hakuno and her Servants quickly dashed away to avoid the incoming path of the twister. Alkaid and his subordinate quickly did the same and darted away in the opposite direction.

The only one who didn't was Playmaker, who defied rational and common sense by speeding towards the Data Storm instead of away from it!

Archer went wide-eyed. "Does that idiot have a death wish?!"

* * *

The closer Playmaker—Yusaku Fujiki—got to the Data Storm, the stronger the torrent winds that spurned the data of VRAINS into a wild frenzy became. Even at this distance, he could hear it across the ear-shattering howls of the Data Storm's winds. The sounds of monsters roaring and moaning, calling out for someone.

"The [Data Density] is at Level 3," Kusanagi informed him via the comm link network between them. "Despite its size, you shouldn't get anything powerful from it. Still, anything inside that Data Storm will help you somehow. Just try not to tear up your arm in the process, we still haven't perfected that program yet."

He nodded and sped forward. Once he was within distance, he bounced off the digital ocean's surface and allowed the winds to carry him inside the twister. The second he and his D-Board infiltrated the Data Storm, he was met with oppressing forces on all sides. He felt as though he was at the bottom of the ocean, being crushed on all sides and struggling to keep on his board. He kept his feet as grounded to the D-Board as he could while pushing past the immense pressure.

He endured the crushing weight until he broke past the walls and into the eye of the storm itself. The winds were calmer, but no less dangerous as Playmaker now had to fight to keep himself from steering back into the walls and being torn to shreds in the process.

His hand began to burn up, the yellow markings on his fingers emanating a soft orange glow. He closed his eyes and listened to the echoing cries from inside the storm. Slowly, and surely, he heard one cry in particular call out to him. It sensed him and approached. His hand glowed brighter.

Once the monster reached him and began to call out, he activated the program.

"[**STORM ACCESS**]!"

He shoved his hand deep into the Data Storm's embrace. All at once, it fell inward and was sucked up into his palm. The monster calling out to him fell into his grasp and held on. The data surrounding them continued to be pulled in, slowly and surely granting the monster in his hand the power it needed to manifest properly in the world of VRAINS. Playmaker struggled to keep his hand steady, gripping his wrist as he continued to suck up all the data within the storm.

After a minute, the program finished its work. The excess data dispersed and scattered back into VRAINS. The storm was dispelled and he shooting forward like an arrow released from the bowstring. He came crashing back down to the digital ocean's surface and glided across the waters, his new monster sitting in his Duel Disk, waiting to be called on.

The gears in his hand spun and turned until he could see it. The route he needed to take in order to win.

He rejoined Hakuno Zaizen, ignoring the bewildered and shocked stare she and her Servants were giving him. "I'll need to borrow your monsters," he told her. She nodded dumbly, still surprised by what he had just pulled off. He nodded in thanks and turned his attention back to the Knights of Hanoi, one of which was pale after having witnessed him executing his Skill. "I set Cyberse Magician into the Link Marker! **Link Summon**!"

Playmaker called upon the circuit. After Cyberse Magician was integrated into it, lighting up one of the cursors in the process, the monster he called on from the Data Storm emerged. It was mechanical in nature, body little more than metal rods with ball-shaped joints like a stick figure with large metal pieces grafted onto its chest, shoulders, arms and feet. Two tails of dark-green data flowed out from behind its head, almost like a ponytail or scarf. Upon arrival, its yellow-orange eyes glowed and assumed a battle stance.

"Link 1! Data Conveyor!"

[Data Conveyor / DARK / LA: Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / LINK-1]

"When Data Conveyer is Link Summoned successfully, I Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Cyberse monster from the Graveyard in a Main Monster Zone it points to. Revive, Processlayer Multiplier!" At Playmaker's order, one of Hakuno's own Cyberse monsters answered the call and manifested beside his own Link Monster.

A powerful gust of wind blew against his backside. The cry of a monster echoed from his Duel Disk. "I hear you," he replied. It wanted to end this duel as much as he did and saw no reason to deny its request. He raised his hand high into the air and bellowed, "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" The circuit manifested overhead. "Arrowheads confirmed. The summoning condition is two or more Effect Monsters. I set Servant Archer – EMIYA, Servant Caster – Tamamo-no-Mae and Data Conveyor into the Link Markers!"

"Sheesh, using me to bring out something else. And you aren't even my Husband," Caster sighed deeply, then shrugged her shoulders. "Well, fine. You get a freebie this time, Playmaker, but only because you helped out my Husband!"

Archer chuckled. "Let's get this over with."

Playmaker watched the three monsters all become bodies of light, integrating with the circuit and becoming the components necessary to bring forth the weapon that would defeat the Knights of Hanoi. Three cursors lit up, and following this, the circuit "pulsed." An armored figure emerged from the circuit, body black with a purple grid layered atop its form. Thick pieces of purple armor covered its body, piercing purple eyes glaring at the Knights of Hanoi with intensity. In its hand was a glowing purple sword that radiated power.

"Appear, **Link Summon**! Link 3! Decode Talker!"

[Decode Talker / DARK / LA: Top, Bottom-Left, Bottom-Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 2300 / LINK-3]

Hakuno stared at Playmaker's monster. "That looks like Sky Surfer… But, the feeling I get from it is different. What is…?"

"When Data Conveyor is used as a Link Material for a Cyberse Monster, it's ATK is raised by 500 times its own Link Rating, and I can move one or more monsters on my field next to that monster's Link Arrows."

[Decode Talker: ATK 2300 → 3800]

"I move Processlayer Multiplier to Decode Talker's Bottom-Right Link Arrow," Playmaker continued. "When Decode Talker points to a monster, it gains 500 ATK. _Power Integration_!" In addition to the incredible boost of power that Yusaku's previous Link Monster offered it, the purple-clad warrior developed a red aura around it as its sword increased in size.

[Decode Talker: ATK 3800 → 4300]

The Knight of Hanoi laughed shakily. "E-even if you brought out a strong monster like that, it's ATK is still nowhere near Robin Hood's. Looks like what he did back there was just a-"

"Arrowheads confirmed!" Playmaker declared, ignoring the knight. "The summoning condition is one Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster. I set Processlayer Multiplier in the Link Marker! **Link Summon**! Come forth, Link 1! Link Devotee!"

Erupting from the circuit was a small spindly robot with a halo-like arc of metal over its head.

[Link Devotee / DARK / LA: Top / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 500 / LINK-1]

"As of this moment, Processlayer Multiplier's effect activates! If its sent to the Graveyard and I control a Cyberse Monster in the Extra Monster Zone, its ATK is doubled until the end of the turn!" At this, the Knight of Hanoi paled while Alkaid sighed in resignation, realizing where this was heading. "_Process Boost_!"

The aura surrounding Decode Talker grew stronger and its sword grew in size, becoming as large as a greatsword.

[Decode Talker: ATK 4300 → 8600]

"_Battle_!" Playmaker declared suddenly, taking the white-clad cyber terrorist off-guard and staring at the duelist as if he were insane. "Decode Talker! Attack Servant Archer – Robin Hood!"

The purple-clad warrior let out a mechanical battle and leaped toward the Knights of Hanoi, its sword trailing behind them. Alkaid's subordinate screamed and tried to turn tail and run, but he was ultimately too slow. He would not avoid the attack, no matter how fast he went. Alkaid and Robin Hood on the other hand stood where they were and let the attack hit them dead on.

Playmaker's gaze turned cold. "End this. _Decode End_! !"

Rather than strike Robin Hood down, Decode Talker went straight past him and instead aimed for the duelists themselves in spite of Playmaker's order. What Playmaker didn't know was that Robin Hood could not be attacked. Any attacks that did come his way would instead go to the monster next to him or to his Master.

"…this sucks," Robin Hood got out before he faded into blue pixels, flowing back into Alkaid's Duel Disk.

Decode Talker swung his sword. A purple slash enveloped the Knights of Hanoi, blowing them out of the water and into the air, one screaming in pain as his consciousness faded while the other tanked the blow, arms folded over their body to protect themselves from the incoming attack.

_Knights of Hanoi – LP 2900 _→ _0_

_YOU WIN!_

Alkaid's subordinate crashed straight into the digital ocean while Dan Blackmore himself landed atop one of the stone platforms—the top of a marble pillar of a structure hidden beneath the digital ocean in a crouch, panting slightly and covered in wounds.

Decode Talker grunted as it returned to Playmaker's side. Hakuno followed after him and cornered Alkaid, flanking him on either side.

"Well, I cannot say this was unexpected." Despite having been defeated, Alkaid's tone was still pleasant. Playmaker frowned heavily as he watched the man rise up to his feet, dusting off his clothes. "I had anticipated I would be defeated, but in truth, I thought it would be at the hands of young Hakuno over there. Well done, young man."

_What's with him?_ Playmaker was troubled by his behavior. Up until now, all the Hanoi men he encountered were brash and arrogant or downright obsessed with destroying anything related to the Cyberse. Yet this man, who revealed his IRL identity so easily and shared some kind of history with Hakuno Zaizen, was not like that. Respectable, admirable, even cordial to someone who saw him as an enemy and met their efforts with equal measure.

_Is this man really with the Knights of Hanoi?_

"It's time for some answers, Blackmore." Hakuno's Duel Spirit, Archer, manifested from the Duel Disk. His eyes were narrowed, and in each hand were a pair of black-and-white Chinese blades. "How are you here? It's obvious you're different from the one we know of, so that means one of two things… You either came here with Tohsaka and her friends, or you're one of Kiara Sessyoin's leftovers."

Alkaid smiled wryly. "I can assure you, I have no affiliation with that woman. Admittedly, she did attempt to recruit me. Both myself and Archer politely refused, of course. As to how I am here, that is a story for another time, I'm afraid. And as much as I would love to catch up, I'm afraid I cannot allow myself to be captured here."

His Duel Disk flashed rapidly. Playmaker's eyes widened, recognizing what was happening. He scowled and yelled, "Decode Talker!" His ace monster attempted to grab Alkaid, but just as it reached him, the man's form was embraced by a bright light that forced everyone present to shield their eyes.

The light faded and Playmaker cursed.

Alkaid—Dan Blackmore—was gone.

"Tch…"

Anger and frustration bubbled to the surface. He was _so close_ this time! He finally had a possible lead, someone who knew something more about the organization and their leader, but his lead slipped through his fingers. He should have just grabbed the man when he had the chance instead of letting him talk with Zaizen, however brief their conversation was.

After he shoved his frustration down to the back of his mind, he glanced at Hakuno and her Duel Spirit. He had so many questions, both about her and how she was in the possession of something only spoken of as an urban legend. There was clearly more to his classmate than met the eye, though he knew one thing. Like him and Lapis, she also used the Cyberse archetype. And with incredible efficiency, too.

That made her a target.

_She cannot get involved in this._

"Hakuno!" "Haku!"

Playmaker looked ahead. Lapis and another girl, the Fourth Ranked Duelist Rin Tohsaka, were rapidly approaching. He did not know how or why Tohsaka was here, but he assumed it was because she helped Lapis defend against her attacker. The fact that the blue-haired duelist was alright was a relief all the same, since it meant the Knights of Hanoi failed to claim another victim.

Kusanagi suddenly spoke up on the comm link, "Yusaku, you have to get out of there. There's a large group of people heading your way. Looks like it's the Advancers."

[Advancer].

Unlike in LINK VRAINS, where SOL Technologies had their own personal security task force to hunt down any and all rogue elements or troublesome duelists that were disobeying the rules or just causing trouble in general, VRAINS was virtually a lawless cyberspace. Legally speaking, as they no longer had the rights to VRAINS (not that they could even try and attempt to take over the domain anymore anyway, seeing as how it was more or less its own separate world altogether since the Day of Hell), SOL Technologies could not send its security task force to intervene if an incident occurred.

As VRAINS was a neutral space—a domain open to everyone where any and all kinds of activity was fair game—and because it would become a problem of trouble-making individuals started to take over the cyberspace, various companies including SOL wanted to take advantage of the creative freedom and power this world—SERAPH VRAINS—offered. To this end, they hired duelists to act as unofficial peace keepers.

These were the Advancers; duelists who belonged to companies seeking to make a profit from the vast, untapped potential of a world made entirely out of data they could only dream of.

Given his past history with the Knights of Hanoi, regardless of the fact that they were his enemy, the Advancers were not the bunch who were reasonable. He had to make himself scarce. He quickly set up an escape program and dismissed Decode Talker, getting ready to leave.

Zaizen called out to him. "Wait!"

"You and Lapis should stay away from VRAINS for a while," he told her. "The Knights of Hanoi might still be after you. You shouldn't get involved any further."

With that said, he sped away and entered the portal opened up by his escape program.

Though he hoped Hakuno Zaizen and her sister would take his warnings to heart, Yusaku felt that he would meet the two of them again sometime soon. And it would not be at school.

_After all, their fates were intertwined…_

* * *

Yew Bow / Spell / Equip / Equip only to "Servant Archer – Robin Hood." If the equipped monster activates an effect that deals damage to your opponent: You can double that damage, and if you do, place 1 Counter on this card (max. 5). During your End Phase, if you dealt effect damage to your opponent and destroyed at least one card on their field with an effect of the equipped monster: You can destroy this card and inflict 400 damage to your opponent for every counter that was on this card. You can only activate each effect of "Yew Bow" once per turn.

Cynet Access / Trap / Normal / Banish 1 Cyberse Monster from your GY to target 1 Cyberse Monster you control: Until the end of this turn, it gains ATK equal to the Level of that banished monster X 200. During your Main Phase: You can banish this card from your GY and 1 Cyberse Monster you control; Special Summon 1 of your banished monsters whose ATK is less than the ATK of the monster banished for this effect.

Lustrous Gaia The Chaos Knight / EARTH / Level 7 / Warrior / Ritual / Effect / ATK 2300 / DEF 2100 / You can Ritual Summon this card with "Chaos Gaia Ritual". If this card is sent to the GY or banished: You can activate this effect during the End Phase; Add 1 Ritual Spell Card and 1 Ritual Monster from your Deck to your hand. This card is treated as a LIGHT and DARK monster on the field and in the GY. If you would Ritual Summon a "Black Luster Soldier" monster: You can treat this card on your side of the field as a Level 4 or Level 8 monster.

Arsenal Stock / Spell / Normal / Banish any multiple of 2 Equip Spell Cards in your GY; Draw 1 card for every multiple of 2 cards banished with this effect – 1.

Zone Ascension / Spell / Normal / If you do not control a monster in either Extra Monster Zone and control a monster in one or more of your Main Monster Zones that can be summoned to an Extra Monster Zone: You can target 1 of those monsters; Place it in the Extra Monster Zone.

Codecast Signal / Spell / Quick-Play / If you control a Link 3 or higher Servant Monster: Special Summon up to 2 Level 5 or higher Monster from among the cards in your GY or that are banished to each zone that Servant Monster points to. You can only activate 1 "Codecast Signal" per duel.

Processlayer Nullion / WIND / Level 4 / Cyberse / Tuner / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / If you control no cards: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand or GY) and 1 other "Processlayer" monster from your hand or GY, but you cannot summon monsters from the Extra Deck the turn you activate this effect except Cyberse Monsters. You can only use this effect of "Processlayer Nullion" once per turn. A Cyberse Monster Special Summoned using this card as a Material gains this effect.  
● If it is summoned, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects during the Battle Phase of this turn.

Reset Recycler / DARK / Level 1 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 300 / DEF 0 / If this card is sent from the hand to the GY: You can Special Summon this card. If this card is Special Summoned other than with this effect, send it to the GY. If this card is in the GY because it was sent their by its own effect and your opponent negated the Special Summon of a monster from the Extra Deck: You can banish this card; Special Summon one of the monsters used as a Material for that monster's Special Summon.

Theft Arrow / Skill / Activate only if you control a "Servant Archer – Robin Hood" equipped with "Yew Bow" when your opponent activates his/her Skill: Discard 1 card; Negate the activation of that skill, and if you do, inflict 1000 damage to your opponent's LP.

Restoration Caretaker / WIND / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 400 / DEF 600 / If you control a Cyberse Monster when your opponent activates an effect that would inflict damage to your life points and/or would destroy 1 or more cards you control: You can banish this card from your hand or GY; Gain LP equal to double any effect damage you would take, also, return any cards destroyed by that effect to their original position on the field. You can only use this effect of "Restoration Caretaker" once per duel.

Sky Cloud Formation / Spell / Normal / Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Silver Streak" monster from your deck in Defense Position.

Silver Streak Cloud Strider / LIGHT / Level 2 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 500 / DEF 100 / If your opponent controls a Level 5 or higher monster: Special Summon this card (from your hand) in a Main Monster Zone in the same column as that card. When this card is sent to the GY from the field: Add 1 "Sky" or "Silver Streak" card from your deck to your hand. Cannot be used as Link Material.

Silver Streak Cloud Searcher / LIGHT / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 1000 / DEF 700 / When Special Summoned from your hand or deck: Add 1 "Silver Streak" monster from your GY. Once per turn: If this card is destroyed by card effect, target 1 face-up non-Cyberse monster on your field: Send that card to your GY, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower LIGHT monster from your hand.

Sky Burst / Spell / Normal / Destroy up to 2 LIGHT monsters on your field and draw 1 card for each monster you destroy with this effect. (You can activate only 1 "Sky Burst" per turn.)

Trickstar Seeder / LIGHT / Level 2 / Fairy / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 0 / If your opponent controls a monster whose Level is 8 or higher: Special Summon this card (from your hand). When this card is Normal or Special Summoned: Both players draw 1 card. If this card would be used as Link Material for a LIGHT Monster: Special Summon up to 2 Level 4 or lower "Trickstar" monsters from your deck, and if you do, add 1 "Trickstar" card from your deck to your hand. You can only activate each effect of "Trickstar Seeder" once per turn.

Trickstar Orchid Dancer / LIGHT / LA: Bottom / Fairy / Link / Effect / ATK 1200 / LINK-1 / 1 Level 4 or lower "Trickstar" monster  
When this card is successfully Link Summoned: Draw 1 card for every monster your opponent controls. When a "Trickstar" monster is Special Summoned in a Main Monster Zone this card points to: Inflict 200 damage to your opponent. If this card is destroyed by battle or by card effect: Send this card face-up to your Extra Deck and target 1 LIGHT Monster in your GY: Special Summon that monster in Defense Position with its effects negated.

Silver Flock / Spell / Normal / Target up to 2 LIGHT monsters in your GY: Special Summon those monsters, but if they leave the field, banish them.

Silver Rally Show / Spell / Normal / Tribute 1 LIGHT Monster you control and target 1 "Silver Streak" Monster in your deck: Add that monster to your hand. (You can only activate 1 "Silver Rally Show" per turn.)

Trickstar Morninglory / Spell / Equip / Equips only to "Trickstar" Link Monsters. If the equipped monster inflicts effect damage with its effect: Increase the equipped monster's ATK equal to the damage dealt by its effect.

Jack Jammer / Trap / Counter / If your opponent Link Summons a Cyberse Monster and you control either "Jack Wyvern" or "Jack Jumper": Negate that Link Monster's effects, and if you do, destroy it.

Gem-Shield / Trap / Counter / If a monster you control would be destroyed by your opponent's card effects: Tribute 1 "Gem-Knight" monster you control and negate that monster's destruction.

Infestation Parasite / Trap / Counter / Activate only if a "Steelswarm" monster you control was destroyed by battle. If your opponent's Link Monster would battle a Level 7 or higher "Steelswarm" monster on your field, and that card would be destroyed: That card gains ATK equal to 1 "Steelswarm" monster that was destroyed this turn. (You can activate only 1 "Infestation Parasite" this turn.)

Hacker Revolution / Skill / Activate only if have a DARK Link Monster in your GY and have few than 2000 LP. Banish 1 Cyberse Link Monster in your GY and Special Summon 1 DARK Link Monster from your Extra Deck whose Link Rating is equal to the Cyberse Monster you banished. This Special Summon is treated as a Link Summon.

Cracking Cannon / Spell / Equip / Equips only to DARK monsters. The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK and cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effect. Your opponent cannot declare an attack against any monsters you control, except the equipped monster.

Trickstar Wisteria's Oath / Trap / Normal / If a "Trickstar" Link Monster you control was destroyed by battle: Special Summon that card from your GY to your field and increase its ATK by 1000 until the end of your opponent's turn. Once per turn, if this card was sent to the GY from the field: If your opponent would attack you directly and reduce your LP to zero: Banish all "Trickstar" Link Monsters in your GY. You gain 200 LP x total Link Rating of the "Trickstar" Link Monsters banished by this card's effect. After this effect resolves: Banish this card.

Silver Bullet / Skill / Activate only when you have fewer than 1000 LP. Special Summon 1 "Silver Streak" Link, Fusion or Synchro Monster from your GY in an empty Extra Monster Zone. That monster gains ATK equal to the damage you took this turn until the end of the Battle Phase.

Luster Supremacy / Skill / Activate when you take 2000 or more damage. Special Summon as many "Gem-Knight" monsters from your hand, deck and GY, equal to the number of monsters on your opponent's field. For the rest of the turn: Any Link, Xyz, Synchro or Fusion Monsters in your Extra Monster Zone gain 500 ATK x number of "Gem-Knight" monsters with different names in your GY.

Gem-Knight Diamond Squire / LIGHT / Level 1 / Tuner / Normal / ATK 100 / DEF 100 / The apprentice knight of the indominable Master Diamond. Though his brilliance is dull now, one day he will shine as brightly as his master.

Armory of Tuatha De / Spell / Normal / Tribute 1 Monster you control and add 1 Spell Card to your hand, but during your End Phase: Banish that card.

Servant Lancer – Cu Chulainn / DARK / Level 7 / Servant / Synchro / Effect / ATK 2500 / DEF 1000 / 1 Tuner + 1 Level 6 non-Tuner Monster  
When this card is Synchro Summoned to the Extra Monster Zone: You can Special Summon 1 Link Monster with a Link Rating of 2 or lower from your Extra Deck to a Main Monster Zone below this card, ignoring its summoning conditions. (You can only use this effect of "Servant Lancer – Cu Chulainn" once per turn.) On the turn this card is Synchro Summoned: This card can Attack your opponent directly. This card inflicts piercing damage. If you battle a monster in Defense Position with this card and its DEF is higher than this card's current ATK: Destroy that monster at the start of the damage step, and if you do, inflict half of this card's original ATK as damage to your opponent.

Hacking Vigor / Trap / Continuous / While your opponent controls a monster with 4000 ATK or higher: Monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle and you take no damage from battle or card effects.

Gae Bolg / Spell / Equip / Equip only to "Servant Lancer – Cu Chulainn." While this card is equipped: Negate the effects of all face-up cards on your opponent's field during the Battle Phase only. The equipped monster can attack all monsters your opponent controls, once each. Once per turn: Tribute 1 monster you control whose Level is higher than this card's and target 1 face-up Spell/Trap Card on your opponent's field: Negate that card's effects, and if you do, destroy it. The equipped monster cannot battle the turn you activate this effect.

Restoration Caretaker / WIND / Level 3 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 400 / DEF 600 / If you control a Cyberse Monster when your opponent activates an effect that would inflict damage to your life points and/or would destroy 1 or more cards you control: You can banish this card from your hand or GY; Gain LP equal to double any effect damage you would take, also, return any cards destroyed by that effect to their original position on the field. You can only use this effect of "Restoration Caretaker" once per duel.

Recycle Bug / DARK / Level 2 / Machine / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 1000 / If you control no monsters in the Extra Monster Zone: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand), and if you do, you can Special Summon 1 of your banished DARK Machine Monsters. You can only use this effect of "Recycle Bug" once per turn.

Input Drago / DARK / LA: Left, Bottom / Machine / Link / Effect / ATK 1100 / LINK-2 / 2 DARK Machine Monsters  
When this card is Link Summoned Successfully: You can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower DARK Machine Monster from your deck. You can only use this effect of "Input Drago" once per turn.

Processlayer Algorithm / Spell / Normal / Banish 1 "Processlayer" monster from your GY; Special 1-2 monsters from your GY whose total levels exactly equal the level of the monster banished for this effect, also, those monsters gain 1000 ATK until the end of this turn. After this card is activated, you cannot Special Summon additional monsters. You can only activate 1 "Processlayer Algorithm" per turn.

Processlayer Matrix / WIND / Level 4 / Cyberse / Effect / ATK 0 / DEF 2000 / If you Special Summon a Cyberse Monster from the Extra Deck: You can Special Summon this card (from your hand). If this card is sent to the GY as a Material for the Special Summon of a "Processlayer" monster or because it was detached as a Material: You can add this card from your GY to your hand. (Quick Effect): You can discard this card and tribute 1 Cyberse Monster you control to target 1 monster you control; That target is unaffected by your opponent's card effects until the end of this turn. You can only use each effect of "Processlayer Matrix" once per turn.

Chaos Overture / Spell / Ritual / This card can be used to Ritual Summon any "Black Luster Soldier" or "Gaia" monster. You must also tribute monsters you control or in your hand whose Levels exactly equal the monster being summoned. (Quick Effect) If a Special Summoned monster you control is targeted by an opponent's card effect: You can banish this card, 1 LIGHT Ritual Monster, and 1 DARK Ritual monster from your GY; Until the end of this turn, that monster's effects are negated, it is unaffected by other card effects, cannot be destroyed by battle, and gains 500 ATK for each of your banished LIGHT and DARK monsters.

Data Conveyor / DARK / LA: Right / Cyberse / Link / Effect / ATK 0 / LINK-1 / 1 Level 5 or Higher Cyberse Monster  
If this card is Link Summoned Successfully: You can target 1 Level 4 or lower Cyberse Monster from your GY; Special Summon it to a zone this card points to. If this card is used as a Link Material for a Cyberse Monster: You can increase the ATK of that monster by 500 X its Link Rating, and if you do, you can move 1 or more monsters you control to zones that monster points to.

* * *

**NEXT TIME**

_A moment of respite leads to recollection_

_A moment of recollection leads to resolution_

_They search for the answers that lie within their hearts_

_And now they stand at the crossroads, unsure of what path waits for them_

"Who are you, Playmaker…?"

**_TURN-04: A Moment in Peace_**

_Into the VRAINS_! ! !

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Special thanks go to Donjusticia for his beta-work.

And whew, finally done. This is the first time I've decided to write two duels, and I'm thinking this will be the last time. I've never had to go back-to-back before, and it was an absolute nightmare!

Slight change was made to Processlayer Multiplier / Mathmech Multiplication. Its effect to double a monster in the Extra Monster Zone's ATK only works if its sent to the Graveyard. Here, it doubles the ATK if its linked to a Cyberse Link Monster, and only during the Battle Phase.

**Donjusticia note: Or this change WOULD have been necessary had I not fortunately seen my mistake and fixed the duel at the last minute! Whew!**

Also, I'm happy to see everyone is enjoying Laplace so far. I hope you all continue to stick around, since I have so much planned for our leads. I also finally got my hands on Fate/Extella Link, so I was able to play it for myself instead of looking up YouTube videos. I've already completed all the story routes, so all that's left is for me to get all the Servants to Bond Lv. 30 and do all the Extra Battles and whatnot.

The next chapter will not feature any duels and will instead focus on Hakuno and Aoi interacting with Yusaku, as well as reactions from SOL Technologies about the Knight of Hanoi's sudden actions and from the organization itself.

One last thing before I end this. For anyone who plays Fate/Grand Order, the F/GO x Fate/Requiem collab event started not too long ago for JP servers, and reveals some interesting things about Voyager and Erice Utsumi. Beware of slight spoilers if you have not read the Fate/Requiem light novel once I actually get to that point.

Reminder that this story has a TV Tropes page, so if you'd be so kind, could you maybe check it out and possibly add to it?

* * *

**REVIEWS**:

jmcdavid: Fun fact, I did not realize that Gem-Knights and Steelswarm apparently have a history until I finished the duel outline. It's a two-fer!

Yolea Irk's: I will not include Servants from Fate/Grand Order unless they appear in Fate/Extella Link, such as Scathach, Darius III and Arjuna. Altera will appear at some point, just not in this story.

Guest #1: Thank you for pointing that out. I'll try and change it if I have the time.

achen5041: I literally couldn't think of any other deck that was more fitting for Rin, being the gem-whore that she is. I will explain Dimension Summon at a later date, but it's sort of a high-risk, high-reward mechanic that is only available in "official duels." Gilgamesh will only appear when he wants to. He's so goddamn broken he'd easily curb-stomp everyone if he's summoned, and the last thing he wants is for Hakuno to have an easy experience. How else is she supposed to grow?

Furno-king-of-flames: Tempting, but as much of a fan I am of the Count, he will not be appearing in the Fate/VRAINS series. Only Servants who have appeared in Fate/Extra, Fate/Extra CCC, Fox Tail, Fate/Extella and Extella Link will be featured in this story.

Akasha Bloodriver: Rin's duel record is genuine. She does need some kind of hobby. And Playmaker and Hakuno play very well together, and it helps both use monsters of the same type, which helps fuel their synergy.

D. : Without giving away spoilers, the Knights of Hanoi have two Masters and two Servants. We have Alkaid, or Dan Blackmore, and one other.

goomyiscute777: I've been tempted to include the Numbers archetype, but I'm holding off on it until I have a good excuse for it to appear. Maybe in the sequel.


End file.
